The Ones In Command
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them. T-M
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 1: Codes Suck

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really these things get annoying after writing so many after awhile.

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Decided to put this up since I only have one chapter left from Of Angels And Demons to write and since it's coming to an end this one started. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in. Sorry, when I put this up, something happened to make it go all wonky and screwed up the words.

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

His doorwings twitched with hidden irritation, one would think it was from the lack of attention at the meeting where Prime was going off on one of his speeches. But no, even the dedicated SIC never really paid attention at these things unless it had to do with the current battles, Decepticon activity, or anything he deemed important enough. Prime going on and on in one of his usual torrent of words…he happily ignored…even if it looked like he was paying attention.1

No, today he was irritated from the rise of codes he had been fighting with for orns. He was a Praxian, a proud one at that, his kind were close relatives of the Seekers, much like a land cousin of the fliers. Some programming, different frames. Which meant the codes he usually made dormant were fighting there way back up and he wasn't sure if he could hold them back much longer without causing himself much pain. It was one of the earliest programs in the Seekers and Praxian systems, pit, Starscream had already followed his and it seemed to be working for him. Trine encoding was installed in them from creation and his was rearing it's ugly head, demanding that they had been ignored long enough and he needed mates.

And Jazz wonders why he was so uptight.

Bluestreak had it easy, even if he didn't know it, his codes already decided that the twins were his. The trio didn't even have a clue, but then again his wasn't rushing to get mates…his was happy enough with just being companions with the terrors until further noticed. He was too young to have the program fully active but old enough were it was accepting for future options. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were going to be in one pit of a surprise when they fully activated, Praxians were possessive and Blue would be no different.

As for Smokescreen…he had a trine at one time…he never speaks much about them or what happened but they were ether alive or his systems refused to find replacements. Perhaps he was holding to the hope they were still out there…

Prowl scanned the room before him, all the officers were there and it left him with a lineup to pick from, he wasn't going to have anything one else but an officer, anyone else would be underneath him. Well, at least that's what the codes screamed and he briefly wondered if it was the same codes that made the Decepticon SIC act like he did.

Jazz, the Head of Special Ops and TIC…was out of the question, besides being like a brother, he was already bonded to Blaster…no surprise there. Which meant the Communications officer was out of question too.

Ironhide…no…the Weapon Specialist would demand to be the Trine leader and that was NOT going to happen, he needed mates that would follow him. Besides, his programming demanded that he be the 'provider'…and Chromia would kick his aft, SIC or not.

He wasn't even going to think about the Navel Officers, that was just too disturbing…

Let's see…whose left…

Wheeljack, Head of the Science Division? Ha, he needed his mates to be safe and able to take care of their 'home', human females would call it being a 'housewife' and the scientist did not fit that bill at all. His needed to be able to take care of the ARK and it's children, cause that's what the entire crew including Prime seemed to behave like. Blowing up everything and everyone was not in the criteria.

Ratchet, Medical Officer? Not bonded, could be difficult to get him to understand what the codes demanded…well not understand exactly but follow them. Then again, his attitude mostly came from his 'mother hen' actions…even if he was somewhat unnerving about it, but he was taking care of soldiers and they called for tough love. Put a sparkling in front of him and the mech would change in an instant, field medics were big in the sparkling care and protection codes. It was supposed to help them with patients, the codes would trick the processor in open combat when someone was injured. It would see the wounded and place the line of, 'that's your charge, protect and fight off any danger.' Like a mother toward it's infant, but their was no way the CMO was going to tell the crew the reason he was so stubborn to heal and protect them was because his codes had suggested they were his sparklings that were in danger.

Only the officers knew about the codes and Jazz aggravated him about endlessly. It was a dirty little program to put into an officer but it was for their benefit, besides it was funny when the codes took full control and he went after a Decepticon like an actual mother hen, only to return and coddle who he was protecting. Prime didn't find it amusing when he was the one being protected though, even when the codes went back into hibernation until the next battle. Funny as pit when Megatron takes off running cause the ambulance somehow got his cannon and decided he needed to get rid of the threat. It didn't do much to defeat the enemy but it bruised their ego a lot.

Perfect, the CMO would be great to give offspring and protect them. Almost as soon the decision was made, his HUD flashed the medic in a circle, listing all he needed to know about the smaller mech and labeling him and giving the tactician information, **'Unattained Trine Mate Medical Officer Ratchet.'** He knocked it down to Trine Mate Ratchet, no need to display things he already knew.

'**Known for advance medical abilities among Cybertronians and other unofficial species,'** what unofficial species.

'**Installed Sparkling Protection Program, codes installed to increase patient and soldier protection and care,' **knew that.

'**Known to study in the healing and toxic plants on other worlds, rumored to have invented unknown concoctions using these studies. Not known if the studies have been used for anything against or for benefit to anyone, there have been rumors but no evidence of such acts.'** Didn't know that…the Datsun briefly wondered if he could get any details out of the white mech and see any of it could be used to aid in the war.

'**Habits include basic medical work and his studies, knowledge at keeping up aim, cooking, and basic self-defense.'** …Ratchet cooking…must wait until after meeting to lock-up.2

More information scrolled by but most was things he already knew, from the brief reports given to him about the crew. Next was to find his second mate and he continued to scan the room, good thing Prime's speeches were long.

Silverbolt, Leader of Ariel Support…already had a gestalt and Prowl was not going to get involved with that, too much drama already.

Inferno, Head of Search and Rescue, was currently dating Firestar…and not the tacticians type. Too large and his personality was too relaxed, he needed someone with priorities in order.

Red Alert, Security Director, had a fallout with Inferno but was recovering from it by focusing on his duty and building the new program they had yet to discussed. Had glitch but so did he, so it would be someone who understood what he went through. Was a little bit paranoid but his job required him to be but it did keep everyone safe. Able to keep offspring well protected and stop any oncoming threats, was fiercely loyal, intelligent enough to come up with ways to stop the enemy and better yet, the Lambo Twins. And the SIC could appreciate his intelligence and humor…

Prowl nearly smiled as his codes accepted these facts and acknowledge the SD as the second and like Ratchet, information was pulled up.

'**Unattained Trine Mate Security Director Red Alert,'** again shortened to Trine Mate Red Alert.

'**Known for advancements in security detail and for going beyond normal measures to protect," **everyone knew that.

'**Programs include Security and Defense codes, heightened sensors that reach beyond normal range, and combat training.' **Explains how he knew what the twins were doing and how he to take them down.

'**Advance strength hidden in smaller frame, gives him the appearance of being smaller but have the ability to take down anyone twice his size. Rumored once to be on Ops, but there is no records showing his involvement in anything but there have been sighting but there were turned in by Decepticon hostages looking for a bargaining tool.'** That's how he is able to drag other to the brig…Ops member…have to ask Jazz about that one.

'**Habits include camera work, detailed computer programs and hacking, not much else is given. A private mech, not many details can be given.'** Another thing to ask Jazz and possibly Inferno.3

Now with his irritation down and his Trine protocols satisfied at the moment, he could continue on with the meeting. He stood up as Prime finished his speech and cleared his throat to gain the attention of those who had fallen into recharge. "I must bring up the topic of the Security AI, Symbiotic Artificial Robotic Intelligence, Red Alert."4 He looked over at the Lambo who was nodding with approval.

"So far, S.A.R.I has proved herself useful and is actually helping with the security around here, catching Ravage and Lazerbeak twice as normal. Has placed advance protocols and viruses to stop hacking and has given me the codes to disengage them if necessary. The self repair that was installed was useful when there was a party, cleaning up and immediately fixing any damages. Her ability to take a holoform has proven useful when the human officials come by, they seem to be at ease better with her then with us."

Prowl nodded, the SD needed help and Skyfire and Perceptor had came up with the AI to help him. "Any problems?"

A shuffle and a quick glance down before the multi-colored mech looked at him, "She follows direction well but I'm afraid she might be corruptible."

Wheeljack laughed, "I doubt that any of the Cons can convince her of anything Red, she's programmed to only listen to you, Prime and Prowl."

A quick glare at the scientist was sent by the Italian car, but it was ignored, "Not by the Cons but the Twins, they were trying to get her to give them blackmail and help with their pranks!"

The engineer just shook his helm, "She looks young but she's advance, she wouldn't give blackmail unless you directed her to and unless you think the place needs a good laugh, she'll keep the twins out of trouble."

"I don't like her."

Surprisingly it was Inferno who spoke but was mostly ignored, it was a fact that because of S.A.R.I, the firetruck wasn't needed as often. Proving the saying, you don't know what you have till it's gone.

Jazz just smiled, "Why don't we have a chat with her, see how she likes working with Red." Meaning, 'You're an idiot and I'm going to shove it in your faceplates.'5

Prowl nodded at the Security Director, who sighed but obeyed, "S.A.R.I, come to the meeting room."

A flash of lights from the walls suddenly built up a hologram of an eight year old child, who smiled at them all as she appeared in the middle of the large table, dwarfing her immensely. Why the science team decided to make her holo image of a small red-headed Indian human femme in a peach and white colored dress was beyond them all. "Hi, is there anything you need?" The room was suddenly scanned but they ignored it, it was a protocol to check the systems of everyone in the room and alert them if anyone was out of the ordinary conditions.

"S.A.R.I., we were discussing your systems and your ability to work with Red Alert, is everything satisfactory?" It amazed the SIC how much the AI's smile seemed so bright as she turned towards him, big blue eyes happily staring up at him.

"It's great, I have to remind him to refuel once in awhile but he just get's absorbed into his job. It's fun to watch how everyone acts when they aren't fighting and I managed to keep the twins from doing anything wrong." She seemed proud of her last statement, then again if she was really keeping the twins out of trouble she should be proud.

"So you are pleased to be working as the Security AI?"

She nodded happily, Wheeljack seemed in high spirits…he must be planning on telling the Science division on how well her personality matrix was developing. Prowl wondered how much of their own personalities they put into her and how much she actually developed on her own. "Very well, you are dismissed."

She waved goodbye and dissolved instantly, Prime chuckled, "Abit enthusiastic, isn't she?"

"She's a good girl, but her appearance makes me forget she's actually a computer and she understands Cybertronian customs. She once alerted me to Mirage and Hound trying to face in middle of the hallway." Red Alert shifted under the looks he got, "She has heat signature in her mainframe and noticed a rise of temperature in the back section, apparently the two were what they called 'Invisa-facing'. It was a little disturbing to know they do it wherever they feel like and more so to have an eight year old tell you that two mechs are going at it like she discussing the weather."

"Wait…" Now they were looking at Ironhide, who had an unnatural shocked look to his face, "She knows when were facing?"

Jazz giggled, "In your case self-facing since Chromia ain't 'ere," he glanced over at the SD, "A'h wanna know more about this 'Invisa-facing' and how A'h can get in it."

"BUT SHE'S A KID!" They ignored the Weapons Specialist.

Prowl shook his helm, "Now that matter is over with, we need suggestions about the energon usage, we seem to be consuming more then we are producing. We need to do something but I'm afraid any quick fixes will not work in the long run. Wheeljack, has there been any advancements?"

The Lancia leaned back, a bit of a shimmer in his optics and his lights were flashing an amused blue, "Well, we've been thinking about solar energy and combining it with heat of the volcano. The two different energies should put out a faster and more efficient energon, doubling the amount and slicing the effort but the problem would be submerging two different sources into one. The machine we have prototyped allows us to do so, yet there is the chance that the two energies would just collapse inside of forming, if that happens the machine would literally melt from the extremity of the containment and well…"

"Go boom?"

"Yeah, like Ratch said, Go boom. And since the thing needs to be inside the ARK for us to monitor, we might go boom too."

Prowl tapped his digits on the table, "Do you have the schematics in the systems?"

"Yeah, Perc already had them in Telatran-1."

The SIC nodded, "Good, S.A.R.I."

The child's voice drifted from unseen speakers, "Yes, Sir?"

"Ask Teletran-1 to send you the plans for the energon machine and put them up for us."

"Yes, Sir."

Ironhide twitched, "She knows things…"

This time Prime glanced over at his old friend, "Ironhide, I really doubt the AI spies on us in our private quarters, so you don't have to worry about her knowing what your doing in there."

"She's watching us…"

Red Alert smiled, "Of course she is, she is built for security and I commanded her for to keep up with all the activities going on and report back to me."

"…"6

An 3D image of the machine suddenly popped up in the middle of the room along with the child's voice, "He wasn't happy about it but I got them for you…he's grouchy."

A sudden image of the young AI looking at an old man in a rocking chair that was supposed to be Telatran-1 yelling about how in his day, there were no days, flashed before them. Laughter ranged through the room before it disappeared and she went back to work.7

"Jokes aside, what suggestions are there?" Prowl glanced around the room, most only understood the basics of the machine and they only ones who really grasped the full idea was Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"What if took away the elements that were dangerous by atomic diffusion, since the energies are colliding with each other before they merge maybe we can slow the process of the collision by using a weaker energy transfer." Images shifted to show the energies at an micro level, spinning and colliding, then went to represent what speed they would need of the elemental swap for it not to explode as Wheeljack had suggested…the speed was nearly impossible to reach and would make the process slow.

"Hmm, what if we collide the energies and instead of making one, split it of into two different forms. One we can use and then funnel the other into a different section, it would be more to build onto though but the process would use what the flow that would make the energies explode and convert it." The image flashed to show Ratchet's theory.

Wheeljack jumped up, "S.A.R.I, instead of having one combination form but two, one for the main energies and one next to it for the extra that would be made…great! Now have that source connected into a sub-route…yes!" And with that, the engineer ran off, forgetting to explain the rest of his plans and leaving the image popped up in the middle of the room.

"Umm, I guess the meetings through with." Optimus stood up and looked around at them all, "We will wait for when Wheeljack has come back to his senses to finish this discussion." The leader gave them all an approving nod before leaving himself, ignoring what the image looked like.

A giggle filled the room, "It looks like a-"

"S.A.R.I!"

"I apologize, Red Alert."

-Break-

Prowl seemed to be in good spirits today, well…to anyone else he just seemed normal but Jazz knew the mech better then he knew himself. "Why ya all bubbly fo?"

The Datsun shuddered his optics at his friend, "Jazz, even though I am feeling spirited today, I am certainly not…bubbly, I see no connection of bath products to my mood."

A giggle came from the TIC, "Oh, Primus Prowler, A'h love ya ta death, but ya dense at times."

The winged mech just stared at him oddly, before dismissing it all as one of his friend's quirks and continued with his reports. Though it was getting a little hard with his codes running rampant, they were only satisfied for awhile with decision to finally have a trine but now they were wanting to further the process. If it was up to the SIC, he would have been satisfied with just being able to choose but his Praxian nature was getting the best of him with thoughts of being able to return to his berth with warm frames pushed up against his and the knowledge he wasn't alone any more. Which was probably giving him his 'happy' composition today, his programs couldn't wait to pull a mate close and fall into the desires he held back on for so long.

His door wings gave a slight flutter at the simple thought, he had been ignoring such basic things for to long and he was almost excited that that little self defiance was going to come to an end soon. If he could get them were he wanted them…

The problem with non-Praxian bots were they didn't understand the complexities of their courting rituals. Some may find it fascinating while others abit disturbing, but most would just shy away before seeing that the actions were just how the door-wingers expressed themselves. What others found slightly odd and perhaps embarrassing, the Seeker cousins found it beautiful and opening.8

One such thing was the gifts, if one of the mates in question had an enemy, it was leaders duty to bring the decapitated helm of said enemy to their interest. It showed that they were able to protect and fight for their loves, to demonstrate their strength and abilities. A Praxian that was being courted would gush under the fact that their enemies helms were brought to them as gifts and were often used as decorations. The bigger the enemy you defeated, the more attractive you were…show up covered in energon while acting levelheaded, you proved you could fight without losing your temper, the more your intended gave into you.

He remembered being younger with his Carrier going to pick up some supplies from the store when a big commotion started. In the middle of town stood a very large Praxian covered in energon, littered with wounds and still bleeding out but he refused to go to the medic until his first court was done. His face was calm and showed nothing as he approached a small femme and a medium sized mech, the battle worn mech bowed politely and preceded to repeat the lines of opening the courtship before straightening back out and reaching into his subspace to pull out a bag. He then preceded to dump the contents out before taking a step back for them to observe the gifts. A mummer had went through the crowd, the helms had belonged to a group of rogue thieves that had recently plundered the small town. The mech's wings were high and spread out to look attractive as he kept his features cool as the two examined their gifts. With a few chirps to each other they seemed to agree before happily accepting the gifts and rubbing up against the large being. They had agreed with just one courting attempt, but then again it was a large and rough group of rogues, so it wasn't really a surprise. The town had cheered at the sight of a new trine and fallen enemies and the helms were hung around the town for all to see. Most would find the sight horrifying, to a Praxian trine leader to have their gifts shown on display for everyone to see and talk about was an honor. It meant he was the best in town and his mates were proud to be his.

Now Prowl really doubted that his intended really had what would be called enemies in the Autobot base, that and Prime would be after him if he took down a couple of soldiers cause apparently they needed them. But on the Decepticon side…he could name a few he wanted dead but none that wanted his intended wanted dead from some kind of rivalry. Most couldn't even get to Red Alert and if they did, he was intelligent enough to get out of their grasp and Ratchet…you just don't mess with the medic…

He was so busy in his thoughts, he nearly missed Jazz's face looming just a few inches from his, "Prooowwwwlllleeerrrrr….are ya therrrrrre?" A servo waved in front of him and he repressed the urge to suddenly bite it, he hard sharp denta and he didn't want to get on the medic's bad side if he bit off the saboteur's digits off.

"I'm fine, just doing some future planning and statistical outlining."

"Sure, A'h believe ya…LIAR!" The accusation was made dramatically by the Porsche jumping on the desk and pointing at him, "What ya done with our Prowler!"

"My name is Prowl and I've been here the entire time, now get off my desk. Your ruining it with your heavy aft." He shoved the smaller mech off the desk, who landed with a 'hmmp!'

Jazz sat up and rubbed the back off his helm, "Ya really need some good ole' lovin', ya might gain a sense of humor."

The Datsun snorted, "I'm working on that and I do have a sense of humor."

The other black and white mech let out a laugh, "Yeah, a dry one-wait…", he suddenly popped up, grinning from audio to audio, "Ya trying to get laid! Damn time!" Instantly the TIC was back on the desk, sprawled out like some kind of cat and propped up on one servo, "Tell me ya dirty little fantasies!"

A twitch was in the officer's optic, his friend was incorrigible, "Jazz, what have I told you about private matters."

"Don't go a snooping where ya ain't welcome!"

"Good, so why don't you go practice that." The SIC returned to his data-pads but the Special Ops mech took it away, "Jazz, give me back my work."

"Nuhuh! Ya looked happy awhile ago, A'h can tell by ya door-wings, so who ya thinking about. Ya can tell me."

"If I tell you will give me back my work?"

"Pit, I'll help ya with it and help ya get with-", the Porsche waited for his close friend to finish the sentence.

"…Red Alert and Ratchet…"

"See was that that hard-HOLY SLAG! DID YA JUST SAY WHO A'H THINK YA SAID!" It took a lot to get the trained bot to actually be stunned by something.

Prowl sighed and leaned back in his chair as he brought a servo up to rub the base of his chevron while his optic offlined, "Long story short, my Trine codes are active and it picked them and now my own traitors programs are demanding that I court them." He onlined his optics to see Jazz now sitting up on the desk, there was no expression on the others face…maybe he froze.

Then there was laughter and the TIC, "Ya know how to pick them don't cha?"

"It's not funny."

"Ya'r right," he finally settle down and gave a stern look at the SIC, "Ya always picking the hard ones aren't ya." The Porsche just sighed before smiling, "So how does a Praxian court?"

A twitch of the doors, "First court is beheading of enemies and gifting them to our intended to show I am capable of protecting them from harm."

"Ya…ya kiddin', right?"

"No, in fact I seem to be unable to pick the enemies helm as offerings, any suggestions?"

Silence…Jazz's visor flickered, "Did ya really ask me that?"

"Yes."

"…Ya would actually go out and get the helms and give them to our CMO who if he comes across a Con will fix them because he hates to see others suffer and our paranoid Security Directory that takes everything as a threat."

The cruiser shifted, suppose it was a bad idea to walk up to the two in the traditional way painted in energon and hand over the helms of the dead to them. "Any suggestions then?"

"Yeah, don't go around murdering mechs and ya need a session with Smokes."

A short dry laugh escaped the Praxian, "Trust me, Smokescreen has already been through this, he told me he was so happy to receive his gifts from his trine leader."

The Porsche ignored that as he laid back down on the desk, "Praxians are serious when it come to this kind of thing, huh? What about instead of helms just regular gifts?"

Prowl frowned, it would be out of tradition but his intended didn't know the steps in the courtship so he supposed he could do substitutes. "I see…"

-Break-

Jazz didn't know if he should laugh or be horrified, he was sure they had discussed suggestions of what gifts to get the two…but then again this was Prowl…9

By some strange coincidence, probably set up by the SIC with help from the AI program, both the ambulance and the Lambo were in the Rec-room. How that happen, he didn't know but it was a miracle in it's self.

Everything was great, bots were talking and relaxing, music was playing making a few swing to it…Prowl was walking through the room dragging two bodies behind him… There was a snicker from Smokescreen as everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on in shock. The older Praxian knew what was going on, it wasn't exactly traditional since the SIC didn't have a drop of energon or a scratch on him and his gifts were alive. But the times called upon a new approach he supposed.

The proud cruiser stopped in front of CMO and SD, wings arched and spread as he dropped his gifts for examination by the two with a quick bow. "Under normal circumstances I would have presented you with their dismembered helms but I was informed the two of you would not appreciate the gesture." He stood back up and glanced at their faces as they stared at the Decepticons at their pedes in shock, he took their silence as acceptance of the gifts. They must be in awe from the task, after all it wasn't everyday one was given the Decepticon SIC and Communication Officer as presents.

"They are courting gifts from me to you to do as you please, are they satisfactory to you?"

The two just stared at him along with the rest of the room…

Red Alert fainted on the spot as Ratchet could only nod from his shock. Prowl gave a quick smirk and puffed his armor up, he was sure the two were impressed, everyone else was. Courting step number one complete, his codes were so happy that he was finally going to have a warm berth and two new mates soon.

They did accept the gifts after all.

TBC

R&R

These was just something that popped up in my mind, it actually started of with the thought that these three seem to actually run the ARK and that lead to them sleeping with each other and that thought lead to this. Prowl has no idea how to sanely court someone, so his methods are odd but that was how he was raised so you can't blame him.

Got a suggestion on what the next step is, send it in. Give me you're the weirdest ideas you can come up with. So send in your reviews, no flamers please.

Wonder how Screamer and Wave feel about all this?

Until next time!

1: Optimus talks way to much…for some reason hero speeches get on my nerves. Less talk, hit him with something!

2: The image of Ratchet in apron while yelling at the 'children' for misbehaving while shaking a large metal spoon at them instead of a wrench made be put cooking down. Also the image of Optimus being coddled after a fight made me giggle too.

3: There's not that much on Red out there and I figured he would be heavily guarded about his past and present self as much as he was with his duties.

4: That was for my own entertainment, I figured they needed an outside source to help them and I like Sari from the TFA series, even though she was a little Mary-Suish at the end. I'm not a fan of OC's in my stories, so I try to avoid them. Besides she's mostly there for a quick comic relief.

5: Inferno may be with Firestar but he still gets jealous when someone else gets close to Red. Jazz thinks his an idiot because S.A.R.I is just a program and he already ruined his chances.

6: Hide isn't happy that the AI looks like a small human child and as knowledge of what most adults would blush about.

7: Teletran-1 was built before the use of the human number and dating system, so he is used to the old Cybertronian counting system and S.A.R.I thinks his old.

8: Their kin to Seekers…enough said…that enough should explain the insanity.

9: Jazz thought their conversation lead to the thoughts of giving gifts like flowers and stuff like that, unfortunately Prowl's stubborn so he brought in live mechs instead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 2: We Are Not Dogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really these things get annoying after writing so many after awhile.

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in. Warning, slight mech molestation.

Got so many favorites for this story but I want reviews! Send them to ME! Please? Seriously, if I got as many reviews as I did favs, I'd be so happy right now! So please send them in, they inspire me. A special thanks to those who did, Alluise (thank you for notifying me about the mistake), Prototron MJ Tornanda, (Your user name makes me smile cause for some reason I get the image of DJ, so you get the honor of mixing it with Jazz, rock it out!), ancara-iii, (Who doesn't love Prowl going nuts, here's a plushi for you!), Ayami1, (thank you for the suggestions, and I'm thinking about using the Smokescreen one, you get a two plushies for your suggestions!), smoking caramels, (All relationships should start off by decapitation). And another thanks to those who favorite and alerted my stories, *bows politely*, thank you.

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Prowl sighed as he watched the two gifts take off, surprisingly Starscream understood…but he was a seeker and he had gone through the same thing before so it was expected. He was just glad to have his helm and not deactivated, Soundwave…seemed to have been glaring at him but it was kind of hard to tell really.

At least the presents were appreciated and what his intended did with their gifts were up to them but he wished he had something to show off. Then again hanging the two mechs like decorations was probably a bad idea and he wasn't fond of pets.1

"How did you do that?"

He turned to look at half the crew behind him, watching his gifts fly away, "Excuse me?"

Bumblebee seemed embarrassed from the question as he rubbed the back of his helm, "How did you manage to catch and hogtie both Starscream and Soundwave AND get them all the way here without anyone noticing from either side?"

The question made his doorwings arch and spread out as he stood straighter and seemed to puff up in a showy fashion, he was being admired for his gifts in front of his intended. "My name is my own for a reason."2

Perhaps it wasn't all lost after all, the entire ARK was acting like the town did when he was younger and instead of helms so show off, S.A.R.I had footage of him dragging the two aboard. He proved he was able to take down any foe without problems or disturbances, not exactly traditional but the same rules applied.

He gave a quick smile and bow to the two, who were now okay but clinging to each other in the lines of 'this isn't really happening and if it is at least I have someone going down with me', "I am glad you accepted your gifts, may we continue." And with that he was gone, leaving the small group in their daze.

Finally someone broke the spell, "What just happened?"

-Break-

"Stop laughing Jazz."

The SIC returned to his office to find the saboteur on the desk again as the AI replayed the rec-room footage over again in 3D as he laughed happily, "Ya really know how ta make an impression, huh?"

"That was the point." The cruiser sat himself down in his chair, his codes humming happily at the current events, they were satisfied at the moment with the knowledge he was being discussed around the ARK and his intended were now aware of his actions.

His close friend just smiled at him as the footage kicked off, "Gotta admit it, that was so much better then flowers or candy, so what's next? Please tell me it's going ta be dramatic."

Wings twitched at the question, he wasn't to thrilled about the next one but it had to be done, "The next one is actually hard to explain but in short terms, they know I can protect them now but they need to be shown I am the Trine leader by showing dominance."

"…Are ya going to hump them like a dog?"

"…"

"Oh, Prowler…ya just keep making ma day!"

Another twitch of the doors and a frown, "It's not exactly like that, I just have to pin them down and they have to agree that I am dominate…of course it has to be in front of witness for it to be proven."

Snicker, "Ya going to mount Ratchet and Red Alert in front of the crew!"

A quick puff of the armor gave the tactician a defiance look as glared down at his friend, believing he was challenging him, "You don't believe I can do it."

It wasn't a question and Jazz just shook his helm and servos in a no fashion, Praxians are way too serious about everything, "Not at all ma mech, A'h just thinking about what the others are going to do." Probably run off to burn the image away from their processors or try to convince S.A.R.I to give them copies.

"They will do nothing but watch, if they try to interfere, my intended will receive the helms of the ones who dare challenge our union." He gave the spy a look indicating him as well.

"Yo ma brother, A'h on ya side of the field, no reason for the harsh treatment." Another flash of his familiar smile and the SIC calmed down.

"Though it will take some planning and they will most likely end up fighting me at first…S.A.R.I."

The image came to life next to Jazz, swinging her non-existent legs from her sitting position at the edge of the desk, "Sir?"

"I need all information on Ratchet and Red Alert," one would think the way he said it, he was asking for information to use in battle not for courting.

"I can't…Red as got my data retrieval programs on the Autobot biography files closed down. He believes you are out to get him and not in the way you want, so he has shut down all links to the files. The less you know about him, the less you'll catch him off guard is what his mantra is at the moment." She paused and titled her head, eyes gone blank with static before she blinked and looked up the Datsun, "I tried to reach through the medical links but Ratchet only has what you know already up and anything personal wise is on his own computer that is blocked."

Prowl tapped his digits on the desk, contemplating his next move…they made sure he wouldn't be able to use any real personal information against them… He titled his helm as he looked at the two before frowning, he would have to wait for the right timing to continue the next step…let them settle down and lose their guard just abit. "S.A.R.I, you are dismissed, do not report any of this to Red Alert or Ratchet."

She smiled at him, "Are you kidding me, they need to get laid as much as you do."

Jazz laughed, "Oh, mech, the freaking computer even knows ya need to get some!"3

-Break-

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident even though it was still mentioned and muttered about across the ARK. Prowl seemed to return to the land of the sane as the work of the new energon converter took place. Their wasn't a word from the Cons about two of them going missing for a short time, most likely from the fact they didn't want it mentioned that one mech had gotten the drop on them and they were given as gifts. Starscream was too proud to say he was, in reality, kidnapped and Soundwave just decided to forget the whole thing and continue on with life and ignore the insane Autobots next door.4

Red Alert was scanning the room were the project was being built, positioned all the way in the back and far from the areas where the others were just incase something decided to pull a Wheeljack. His optics were picking out places where Ravage or that damn bird could get in through, S.A.R.I's range couldn't reach this far because the crash had this part of the ship running on the least amount of energy. So the always trusted cameras were there and he was placing new ones that he was sure no one had tampered with and checking the old ones.

He smiled and stepped back to examine his work before contacting the AI, "S.A.R.I, how is the footage from down here on the monitors?" She might not be able to reach but she could check through the cameras.

"Looking good, Boss." She was just so cheerful, then again it was the Science Division who made her and he couldn't think of one who wasn't cheerful in nature.

"Good, any disturbances in the hull?"

"Nope, the twins are in the brig from their last prank. Why did you let them put a dress on Ironhide and paint him up like a Barbie doll?"

The Security Director chuckled, "Everyone was filling a little cabin fever, even you picked up on it, a good laugh is what they needed."

"Yes, but now my poor memory core has been damaged by the image, where did they find a wig that big?"5

He just shook his helm and continued to work, it was nice to have someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him as a paranoid or a glitch. It was almost like when Inferno was with him…he let the brief flash of loneness run it's course through his systems before taking an intake and shaking it out.

"You okay, Boss?"

He gave a small smile, "Fine," he glanced at the camera lens zooming in on him, knowing she was watching and if she could scan him she would, "Let's get everything up before there's another explosion."

"Pfft," how was it possible for her to make that sound, "explosions aren't called explosions anymore their called Wheeljacks. That name alone redefines the entirety of things going boom."

"You had to clean up his mess again with the auto repair didn't you?"

"I'm calling child services."6

He just smiled and turned off his comm as the area filled up with those getting ready to work on the project. A few waves and 'hi Red' passed by him as he watched them head to the supplies, feeling a little cheery from his chat he gave small waves back. Which seemed to be the signal that Perceptor was looking for as headed over with a large smile, "Evening Red Alert, how are you?"

The Lambo just smiled back, not as enthusiastic as the microscopes but still more then he usually did, "Good, could be better, I don't like the fact S.A.R.I is unable to reach down here but it's always good to come and check up on the cameras."

"When we get full power she will be, I'm glad you have taken a liking to her, it's also good to see you around the base more. Appreciating the consent updates she sends you, I see."

Red Alert could only nod as the small mech went off into another long description of the inventions he had been working on, shy as he was when the red scientists got to know you though, he could talk your audios off…or put you into a coma with words alone.

The whole area was filled with the chattering of mechs working out the kinks in their structure, the occasional yelling from someone getting on to someone else, the laughter as someone gave off a rude comment, all the while the AI sent him updates. For once he felt like he was actually part of the crew instead of some drone watching from afar…he felt…accepted…if not still lonely.

A sudden gasp was his only warning as he was suddenly assaulted from behind, why didn't he sense anyone on his radar and why didn't Perceptor warn him ahead of time or better yet the AI! He felt a slightly larger form on top of his and a pair of servos wrapped around his wrist holding them behind his back as someone kept him in this awkward position. He glanced up when he heard Perceptor take a step toward him but a deep growl that sounded much like a wild beasts echoed through the room, sending the small mech running away to hide behind Skyfire. The flier looked awfully amused for the situation.7

He himself struggled against the hold, his own training kicking in but whoever this was seemed to know what they were doing as more weight pressed down on him and a snarl hit his audios making him shiver and go limp. Why was no one helping, they were all standing there like idiots! His extra strength was useless in this position, he couldn't even roll over to kick his attacker off!

He waited for the next blow, the end, a sharp remark about his glitch…instead he got a nice grind against his aft and a deep purr of affection fluttering against his back. Oh, Primus, he was being molested! He needed an adult! Wait he was one!8

He suddenly moaned as vibrations from the other shivered down his backstruts sending an array of pleasurable shocks through his lines forcing him to relax…he could feel the 'horn' on his helm being licked in an effort to calm him down. Strange…only Inferno knew that worked… Something was muttered in his audio, he didn't understand it but he just nodded his helm in agreement.

A happy chirp and the weight was suddenly gone, he felt himself being picked up and placed on his pedes and was hugged from behind a series of happy clicks as he felt a helm nuzzle the back of his. He nearly broke his neck just trying to see who it was, he was met with the stoic face of the Autobot SIC, a slight smile was given to him before he was pecked on the lips and released.

Prowl looked at the gaping mouths staring at them and he was sure S.A.R.I was broadcasting it across the ARK, this was the perfect time to show his dominance in front of a large crowd of witnesses. The security mech was usually locked away or only around a small group and that would not do for the second step. His codes demanded that everyone knew he was the Trine leader, including his intended. He puffed out his armor again in show, wings spread out in display as his stance threatened to take down anyone who dared question him.

Seeing no one but fish mouthed fools, excluding a cheerful Skyfire, he deflated and turned back to the shocked Lambo, "Enjoy the rest of your evening, your schedule has been rearranged for you to adjust." And with that he left with a quick nod to the workers and Red Alert standing there.

He shuddered his optics, "Was I just molested by Prowl?" He could just feel his glitch coming on now.

Finally the shuttle couldn't take it anymore and busted with laughter, "If I was you, I'd be more concerned over the fact you just gave submitted to him, if you think that's bad, you just agreed to a lot worse."9

The familiar blue zapped through his horns as he suddenly took off screaming, good thing he had the rest of the day off, he was going to need it to find a good hiding place.

"I WAS DRY HUMPED!"

The words echoed through the entire base sending the crew into a laughing fit.

-Break-

Prowl was proud of himself, he managed to get one for this round. He figured the only way he would be able to get the skittish mech without having to face off against the double strength feature that was hidden so well was a surprise attack. It worked…even if he could hear the Lambo screaming down the halls about how he didn't want to be raped! He heard Sideswipe yelling 'you can't rape the willing and you were defiantly willing', this inspired more screams.

The SIC frowned, he wasn't going to rape his intended no matter what the SD thought at the moment…besides at the end of it, the small mech would be more then willing to repeat the stunt. With consent of course.

He turned back to the data-pad in his servos and went back to work, just another day at the ARK.

"So much noise, how bothersome."

A crash indicated someone had finally caught the runaway Lambo, "HOLY FRAG, HE BIT OFF MY DIGIT." "BAD MECH! SUNNY NEEDS THOSE FOR BLUE!"

Seems as though the twins were on Red Alert duty as more yelling bounced through what was supposed to be soundproof walls.

The officer sighed and looked over at Jazz, who was actually helping with the data-pads, "I wish they would cut down on the racket, it's all really unnecessary."

The spies visor edge lifted, "Prowler, ya humped Red in front of the entire crew and had it recorded…there's going to be racket."

"True…perhaps I should have put more thought into about the whole situation."

"Ya think?"

"I should have done it where the Nemesis knows as well, can't have some Con thinking the wrong thing."

Jazz's helm hit the desk laughing, oh Primus, the mech was dead serious about that, add the fact he had the most stoic face on…it was just too much. "A'h swear, if A'h die from laughter, ma mate will be after ya aft."

"I fail to the humor in all this, Jazz."

"And that's where A'h do."10

TBC

R&R

1: I was going to have it where they stayed around just for kicks but that would have left some trouble to mess with over at the Con base. But can totally see Screamer going around making comments on everything and Soundwave's cassettes arguing with the AI.

2: He is Prowl, enough said.

3: It's sad when a computer knows you need to get laid.

4: A quick thanks to Ayami 1. For some reason, I got the image of Soundwave being the guy who has the crazy neighbors who always have some weird stuff going on and he only just deals with it. Crazy mechs, blew up my lawn!

5: She used this image as a blockade for hackers, it worked.

6: She actually did call child services, she was upset she wasn't considered a real child when they found out what she was.

7: Skyfire is used to the whole trine thing and he thinks it's funny…and glad he doesn't need to do any of that…would be funny to watch him try to though.

8: Reference to TeamFourStars DragonballZ abridged, if you haven't watched it you should. "I need an adult!" "I am an adult!"

9: Skyfire thinks it's all funny, to him it's like watching comedy. He had to watch Starscream go through it, fun times.

10: Only Prowl can make dry humping serious while still having his usual attitude. Blaster's going to pissed if Jazz dies this way.

I have no idea why I did this, I think it's funny though. Send in the reviews and how you think Ratchet should be…well…humped.

Also on what you think of S.A.R.I and what the crews reactions should be…also where the pit is Prime? I think he's hiding.

*Bows politely* Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 3: Pass The Processor Bleach, Please?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. I do however own a clucking stuffed bunny.

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in. Warning, slight mech molestation.

From the author: I loves me some reviews! *Starts dancing* You have no idea how happy this girl is right now. Thank you all who reviewed and adding your suggestions,(AUTOBOT-LOVER, Saivona, Insane FanGirl, Alluise, Jawarakit, Ecchokat, Zephra, Seeker Moonblade, Ayami 1), because of you I am motivated to keep the torture going. The last chapter was actually supposed to part of this one, but at the time I couldn't think of what to do with Ratchet and I really wanted to post Red getting humped.

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Prowl raised an optic ridge, he had planned on talking to Red Alert about the situation at hand and give him a better understanding of what was happening. It had recently came to the SIC's attention that the crew had a misunderstanding of what his intentions were, to him the whole thought that the entire ARK had no idea what Praxian courting was, seemed odd. Never minding the fact that most have never been there when there wasn't fighting or had taken the time to indulge in the culture, because really, wasn't it obvious what it was he wanted.

"May I ask why Inferno is standing in my way?"

The large mech just stared down at the officer as Red Alert hid under one the monitor consoles, convinced he was going to be dry humped again, "I'm here as security."

"Why isn't S.A.R.I on duty, she was built for that purpose?"

"She's been shutdown, I had Red pull the cord."1

The Praxian actually took a brief kilk to be startled before regaining his composure, he glanced over at the SD, who at least looked a little ashamed, "You offlined S.A.R.I?"

The Lambo just curled into himself, he didn't want to do it and the way Prowl had said it made it seem as though he just murdered the AI. He was just scared that she was turning against him, she didn't give him any warning about the 'attack' and she had it broadcasted around the base. He was sure she was turning on him, even when she was begging him not to turn her off…he whimpered at the memory, she was using her halo and was crying. It nearly broke him to watch her figure fade away and the lights dim from the lost of the AI…at the time he felt it was the right thing to do…now…he just wanted that childish laugh in monitor room.

Doorwings went up at the sound of whimpering and instincts came fighting up to the surface as the codes recognized a his mate was distressed. He growled at the tall mech blocking his path, warning him he better move or else…it seemed to work as he stepped to the side from the shock.

It wasn't like he could say no, Prowl could pull rank and if it was necessary…beat his aft…he was SIC for more reasons then being able to calculate outcomes.

Red Alert didn't even bother fighting off the servos that were picking him up, he killed his little friend…and she just started life…just began to fully develop her personality and quirks… He let out cry and was held tighter to a chassis, he didn't think it was going to feel this bad to let her go…2

Inferno watched the scene with a frown, usually he was the one to comfort the little Security Officer…but now it seemed even that was being taken away from him. He was about to intervene when a look was shot his way from the Praxian, he was pissed and if the mech came any closer, he was sure he would go missing and never found again. If the cruiser could bring two Cons down without a problem, he wasn't going to fair to long against the angered mech.

"Go."

Simple words, a lot of demand and he was out the door in an instant.

The multicolored mech whimpered again against the chassis of his commanding officer, his day was getting worse by the klik. He felt the form shift and sit down in his chair and move him around in a more comfortable position to be held, a deep sigh fluttered against his the top of his helm as the other rest his chin on top. They remained like that until he decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "I killed her…"

He didn't even bother to look up at the other mech, just stared at the chassis he was curled up to while tracing the details in the armor.

"Red."

"I thought she was going to hurt me."

"Red."

"I felt betrayed and I didn't know what to do, I was just so…scared…and angry…then Inferno…he was in here waiting for me, arguing with her about the whole situation. He said she was out to harm me, that her files had been corrupted…and I believed it…"

He tightened his grip on the grill in front of him and buried his face into the shield, his sensors able to pick up the spark beat beneath, "Wheeljack is going to be so angry, the whole science team will be, they put so much work into making her and I destroyed her."

He felt a servo lift his face up to the SIC's, deep blue optics studied his features with that stoic face, a thumb brushed gently across his bottom lip before the Datsun spoke, "You didn't kill her, S.A.R.I can't die because of her switch being turned off. She's a program in the ARK's core, she's not dead…just merely in…recharge."

The Lambo's sky colored optics widened, a moment of hope shined through before it faded into doubt, "But, I disconnected her from the mainframe."

"Disconnected not dead, it's like when you pull a wire loose in a digit, you might not be able to feel it but it's still there. You just merely put her into what is the equivalent of sending the twins to the brig."

"…I put her in a time out?"3

The black and white mech gave a low laugh, "In a sense yes, she was probably upset because she thought you were punishing her for misbehaving. She maybe an AI, but she is an AI built with the intentions of a child and simply didn't want to be grounded."

The servo that was holding his face let go and picked up one of his own, white digits intertwined with his as he finally let himself calm down with the realization his friend was going to be okay if not a little moody when she came back.

A light laugh escaped him, "She's going to be pissed now that I know how to ground her but maybe now she won't cause so much trouble."

The winged mech chuckled, the vibrations from the laugh echoed through the smaller mech's frame, relaxing him into a soothed state, "She'll find away around it in given time, especially with the help of the twins."

Red Alert could only nod, he felt…so peaceful now…he had no idea how Prowl managed to this to him-PROWL!4

He was up in and across the room before the other mech had any idea of what was going on expect for now he was being pointed at.

"Red?"

"YOU! YOU HUMPED ME! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

The commander just gave him an odd look as though he thought it was perfectly normal to go around doing such things and that the SD was the one acting weird…and he did didn't…oh Primus, the mech actually thought it was normal for him to hump others!5

The winged mech just simple shook his helm and stood up out of the chair, "It's seems my thoughts have been confirmed by your reaction, it wasn't anything to harm or embarrass you with, it was simply my codes telling me what I should do."

The Lambo eyed him wearily, "Should do for what?"

Another sigh and the doors seemed to lower a bit, "I didn't calculate the cultural differences to be so mass," the tilt of the chevron graced helm gave the Datsun a bird like look, as though Red Alert was a creature he never seen before and was studying him, "I will try to be more understanding of your views."

"What are you talking about!"

"Red…I've picked you to be one of my trine mates, I've been courting you in traditional Praxian fashion."

"Oh…", the Security mech shuttered his optics then nodded, "I understand…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out now, k?"

He hit the floor, leaving Prowl standing there.

"Hmm…he must be more excited then I thought he was going to be and couldn't handle it, how cute."6

-Break-

Ratchet growled to himself, he had been trying to avoid large populated areas…he knew what was going through the SIC's processor, he trained on Praxus and remembered a few of his fellow classmates going down the same path. There it wasn't unusual for a trine leader to treat their mates more like property then actual beings and the betas were expected to act a certain way. Seekers were a little more laid back and tended to disregard the rules in favor of actually enjoying themselves…Praxians had sticks up there cultured afts. And no one was more of a Praxian or had such a stick up their aft like Prowl.7

The medic scanned the area around him, damn Megatron, always attacking the dam, try to tell Optimus to put up guards here and everything would be fine but noooo. So now here he was out in the open with Cons lazily firing away at them and the Bots just as lazily fighting back as the two leaders did their little dance, leaving him to be attacked at any moment!8

But he had a secret weapon…he wasn't exactly proud of it, but desperate times called for desperate measures and since no one was hurt, he was devoting all his time on watching his own back…scitso style!

Then he heard it, a deep purr and the sound of someone transforming behind him, he quickly turned around to see the mech he was dreading standing at full height and doing a really great impression of a peacock.9 Dark blue met with crystal, nether were going to back down, the SIC for completing the next step in the courting dance and the medic who just really wanted to run right about now and forget the whole thing.

"Ratchet, I am giving you the opportunity to give in to me and accept me as the Trine leader. If not I will have no choice but to make you accept."

The CMO just smirked and reached into his subspace, orns of being a medic and traveling lead one to all sorts of places and healing those who needed it. He was usually offered gifts, most of the time he declined but this one…caught his attention…

"Not a chance, _Prowlie_." He just had to invoke the damn SIC didn't he, just had to say that nickname like that…

The Datsun shuttered his optics as the weapon came out…was that…no…it was… He didn't know how to respond, part of him was in awe, the other was liking this side of the medic. But before he could ask, someone beat him to it.

"Is that a whip?"

The two looked around them, finally noticing the circle of mechs around them. Prowl purred again, oh, this was going to be great! He could hear the seekers happily going on about the use of whips and the things the two Autobots could do with it, Starscream was shouting, 'He's going be a feisty one in the berth, Prowl!' Indeed he will be.

"Never knew you were into such kinky thing…I think I like it."10

The ambulance growled as more hoots and lewd comments were made, this is why he didn't use it… He flung a wrist out and watched the tip flip out and snap against the red chevron, the other flinched before giving him a stare. He smirked when the cruiser realized why he was using the whip.

"You have the tip coated, was wondering when your plant studies would come out, paralyzing or poison? Has to be paralyzing, you wouldn't poison anyone."

The white mech lost his smirk, he wasn't expecting the damn mech to know about his habits, "It is, easier to fix then poison, quicker too."

Doorwings fluttered in…anticipation, a huge crowd of both sides, cheers being yelled, finding out his intended had a kink that was going to be very useful and he was going to prove that he was the Trine leader. His codes were just humming away with excitement, now this was traditional. He gave a low growl that sent shivers down the backstruts of any mech close enough, it was dark and sensual…indicating he was going to love this.11

-Break-

"DAMN, LOOK AT HIM GO!"

"POUND THAT AFT!"

The lewd yells were getting louder and it took at least two earth hours for the fraction leaders to realize they were the only one's left fighting, everyone else was standing around in a circle.

"SLAG, HE CAN BEND!"

The Decepticon leader growled and stomped over to the crowd, clearly expecting some kind of fight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HER-oh…"

Not what he thought it was going to be but damn if didn't appreciate the sight. The Autobot medic had his servos tied in front of him with what looked like to be…a whip…and was on his knees and elbows with his red aft in the air that was currently being assaulted by the Autobot SIC. The little white mech looked like he was trying to hold back moans by biting his bottom lip, didn't do any good as he suddenly let out a very stirring keen. The mech behind was all smirks and murmured something in his captives audio, the poor healer could only nod as he moaned again.

A loud cheer escaped the crowd as the winged mech stepped away from the other and displayed himself in a victorious fashion, obviously proud that he just dry humped his own teammate.

"GAH!"

The grey leader looked to the side to see the Prime twitching with sparks coming out of his helm, he couldn't see his face because of the mask but he knew it was one of horror. "Enjoying the show?"

And with that the leader was off in his alt form tearing a path just to get back to the base to hide…and try to erase the scene of his SIC doing an impression of a dog on his CMO that was no forever burned into his memory and might possibly haunt his dream for orns to come.12

The gun mech snorted and looked back at the Praxian who was throwing his prize over his shoulder and telling everyone to head back as the cheers quiet down, seemed like a good idea with no one fighting and the Prime possibly hiding underneath his berth.

A slight chuckle escaped him as he turned to his TIC, "You catch all that?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent, remind me to send them a gift in congratulations."

-Break-

"…So, Ratch…whip, huh?"

"Fuck you, Wheeljack."

-Break-

Prowl stared at the whip laying on his desk, that had been fun and there wasn't as much noise as with Red afterwards. Mostly because Ratchet was in the medbay as the only patient getting treated, everyone else was happily watching the fight in rec-room. He let a small smile creep upon his face as he picked up the weapon, the medic was good with it that was for sure and he couldn't wait to see Red's face when he showed him.

Jazz chuckled from across the room as he sipped from his cube, "Mech, ya crazy as Pit, ya know that? Prime's scarred for life now."

He let the material of the whip slide through one of his servos until he reached the tip where the paralyze agent was, so inventive… "I suppose so, but Prime is a grown mech, he can take care of himself."

Another chuckle, "Gotta ask, Prowler, what's the next one about?"

"Hmm…oh…that…". he tightened the whip in his servo and flashed a wicked smile at his friend, "it's a secret."

TBC

R&R

1: Inferno's losing his job and blames the AI unit.

2: There had to be a little drama besides what Prowl's doing.

3: S.A.R.I is still a developing program and is learning things like a child, granted a computer child but still. Wheeljack had this function installed in case, so it's more like a child being sent to their room for misbehaving. You didn't think I would just kill her off like that did you?

4: Red just realized who it was, he has blond moments.

5: For Prowl, it's all quite normal. Kinda deals with how much difference the whole cultural shock can be even with giant robots.

6: Prowl's denial is amazing…

7: Poor Prowl…always with the stick jokes…funny thing is, he rather be the one sticking then receiving…and I can't believe I just said that…

8: He's doing a great impression of Red at the moment

9: You know who you are, give yourself a hug for the suggestion and a plushi for an award.

10: Behold Ratchet's secret weapon! Prowl thinks he can find better uses for it then battle and he's probably right.

11: Blame the Seeker programming, it turns him on.

12: They broke Optimus! Megs isn't all that disturbed, he's living with actual Seekers, so his used to it.

Ratchet has a thing for whips! Muhahahah!

Any ideas, want something specific to happen, send it in! I love it when I get suggestions, they help a lot.

Wonder what he's planning now.

*Bows Politely* Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 4: The Queen of Hearts is a Bitch

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapter are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in. Warning, they're all perverts.

I can't believe how popular this fic is and it all thanks to you, the reviewers and your suggestions! (Katea-Nui, InsaneFanGirl, Darkeyes17, Ayami1 (a big thanks for her suggestions), EcchoKat, smoking caramels (I totally agree with ya), Christina, Witch08, Fliara48, PLUSHIES FOR ALL!

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

"Stop it."

"Mmm, no."

"Not here, someone will see us."

"Like I care, besides they'll just be jealous, now spread those pretty little legs of yours."

Giggles echoed through the seemingly empty hallway.

"Come on babe-"

"HHHIIII!"

"HOLY FRAG!"

S.A.R.I laughed as she watched both Ironhide and Chromia collapse on the floor from the sudden out burst, "Boss says no facing in the hall, if your caught again, it will be displayed across the entire ARK and Nemesis and you get brig time in separate brigs."

The red mech glared at the holo of the girl, he just knew she was just waiting to do that…always watching…like some kind of nightmarish child from a really bad 50's horror film.1

"Aww, look at the little human girl, Hide," the blue femme bent down to look at the small child, "where's your parents, are you lost,?"

The AI gave her a weird look before turning it to the Weapon specialist, he shook his helm, the halo just smiled back up at the questioning femme, "I'm sorry, miss, but I have to go now, it's seems as though there is a disturbance in the main room." She waved at them before fizzing out, leaving a very startled Chromia.

"Where she go?"

-Break-

"BLUE, LET GO OFF HER!"

Prowl sighed as he watched the twins try to tear Bluestreaks grip from around Arcee's throat, the young Praxian was having a fit ever since the femmes had stopped by for a visit, especially when one of the visitors decided to flirt with the terrors.

Finally, he was jerked off and dumped on his aft as the other two jumped to help the pink femme. It was an immediate reaction from the small Dutsan as he watched his two 'lovers' hassle over each other for the attention of the femme, doorwings dropped and helm bent in defeat. His programming just suggested that he was abandoned from what would have been his trine and replaced with the femme…the back relays from that were harsh and in response he let out a broken keen.

The SIC's own programming knew the sound of a broken yet still developing bond of a fellow Praxian and he instantly wanted to shield the youngling. It was enough to get the attention of the twins, who hadn't realized what they had done but could understand the sound at a base code…he was hurt.

But before any of them could do anything, Smokescreen seemed to materialize in front of the young gunner and grabbed him, holding the smaller frame to his and glaring at the two.

Nether twin seemed happy about the scene but was distracted by Arcee asking them to show her around the base like they had promised to do. With one last look over their shoulder they left following the femme, the officer just barely hear their departing words, 'we'll talk to him about later tonight.' He flinched…no, they won't…by Praxian customs…they just abandon what would have been a trine member…it was punishable by law on their home world and the way Smokescreen was staring at him, the other door-winger expected it to be here as well.2

"Prowl…"

The conflict of different cultures seemed to be on warpath with him recently and he could only sigh again, "I know, they don't understand…we can't exactly punish them-"

"They hurt Blue! He was just doing what his codes told him to do…", the older winged mech looked down at the figure in his arms, whimpering away from the sudden lost, "they don't even seemed bothered about it…"

Of course Smokescreen would more upset then Prowl was, the older mech already knew too well what it was like to lose his trine…sure he wasn't exactly fond of the leader but respected the mech, his true loyalty laid with his fellow beta…he followed her when they were young, he followed her when they both were courted…and he regretted not being able to follow her into the Well.3

And he be damned if he would let Blue share the same scars of a lost trine…even if it was only at a developing level…it still hurt!

"Um, guys…"

The older Praxians looked down to the AI staring up at them, "You getting a lot of attention…"

Shuddering his optics, the SIC looked around and sure enough the entire rec-room was watching all the drama, a few looks of pity and understandable hurt was sent to the young mech, while a few 'told you so,' 'the twins strike again,' 'he knew better,' and other things bounced around the room. He shook his helm, his face still as stoic as ever and glanced over at the two, "Take him to your room and get him to calm down-"

"Prowl, Red Alert wants you…Ratchet is with him…" At least the AI managed to look upset as she told him…he would have to talk to Wheeljack about her emotional data…he was sure a program wasn't supposed to feel sad.

"Of course, I'll be there shortly, I must help Smokescreen-"

"No, go."

Dark blue optics looked over at the two forlorn mechs, the gambler just offered a sad smile, "Go, you need to talk to your intended, I'll take care of Blue." His smile disappeared, "After all, I'm the most qualified one here to deal with such things…"

He didn't want to go…but he knew the young grey mech would be taken care of, like Smokescreen said…no one knew what losing a bond was like more then he did…4

-Break-

"Do you want them punished?"

He glanced over at Ratchet, the medic was leaning against the wall with his arms cross and for the most part trying to look comfortable being in the same room with his mates to be, the light from the monitors bounced of the white chassis making him seemed multicolored in certain areas. The whip, now that everyone knew about his secret weapon, was clipped to the side of his hip for easy reaching.

Now everyone not only feared wrenches being thrown at them but when they tried to escape the medbay, a crack of the whip and they would hit the floor with paralyzing agent running through their systems. The crew found it alarming…Prowl found the power and control of it all…arousing…5

"Our heritage demands it…but they really don't understand what they did…and they probably never will, you two have been exposed to a deeper level then they have and you're still having troubles coping with Praxian ways."

Prowl eyed them both, Red Alert was now typing away on his screen, being so close only his face reflected the light in the dim room while the rest of him disappeared into his chair, casting shadows along the walls. The security mech turned his helm abit to look over at the Praxian, now only half his face was the light but his sky blue optics still stood out from the limited light.6

"I thought we we're doing pretty good for not knowing what was going on, I mean you pretty much humped us with given us any real details of what you were doing." He went back to the screen, "By what you've said about Smokescreen, I say let him handle them. He seems to understand what Bluestreak is going through and he is a psychiatrist as well."

"That is true, but what if it brings up feeling that he himself has hidden…you can't go through helping someone that way if you too are going to be in pain just from the memories," the medic shifted, "it's hard to open wounds like that…"

"Perhaps…but if that happens, it will be good for him to do it now while he has someone with him instead of breaking down on his own," the tactician tilted his helm at the two, a sign for more input before he continued, nothing, he continued, "I will put Bluestreak under Smokescreen's care and punishment on the twins on how he sees fit, of course he will answer to you," he glanced at Red Alert, "before going through, he will go overboard if his emotions aren't in check, so you have to give him permission in punishment details."

The SD nodded, "I'll have S.A.R.I check on with them from time to time, it'll be easier and she can make herself unnoticeable so there won't be any disturbances."

"I want to run a check up on him soon."

Prowl chuckled at the ambulances suggestion, "You just want to cuddle him like a sparkling cause your programs kicked in."

Ratchet gave him a harsh look, which really was more of a pout that he was so easily seen through…wasn't his fault he liked to cuddle…7

"Now then, that's out of the way and since you two are here anyway, there is something that has to be done," doorwings gave a gentle flap but he kept his stoic face, "you two should know I have no problem with showing my…affections…in public when it comes to either of you."

A snort from the medic was a 'you think.'

"But there is a problem considering you two before I can move on, as comfortable as I am with you two, the both of you unfortunately aren't exactly on personal terms. I have an answer to this dilemma," he looked from one to the other, "you two will be sharing the same quarters from now on."

Silence…

"HOLY FUCK!" "YOU SAY WHAT NOW?"

The Datsun should really talk to the healer about his usage of the word fuck…it seems to have become one of his favorites, letting that drop to the side, he continued on, "As a trine we must be able to trust each other and rely on our mates, to a Praxian, a trine means three sparks working as one, there is no doubt in each other, no fear, no hate…just parts of yourself extended into different forms. I can lay myself down with ether one of you and have no worries and such you with me, maybe not as much. But you two are not on that level with each other, take a good look at the other…"

He waited for them to comply, their helms slowly turning to study their soon to be mate, "Who you see isn't what other will, they will see you as Ratchet and Red Alert but you must see each other like I see you, as mates. Part of the same spark and part of each other, the three of us are not simply individuals…we are a trine."8

They shifted and looked away from each other, he just nodded and prepared to leave them with their thoughts as he walked out the doors, "You have the rest of the day off to help each other move."

Then he was gone, leaving them to each other in silence.

"That was all slag, he just wants us to frag each other in front of him."

More silence…

"Maybe…but that does sound fun."

"I'm not going on bottom."

-Break-

"Sooo…ya forced them to move in with each other…now what?", the Porsche glanced over at the mech that just came into the office.

"They get used to each other and frag."

The saboteur just shook his helm, laughing, "Is this the next step?"

The sound of a chair creaking meant the SIC had actually flopped down into it, his emotions on the edge, "No, this was just a way to help it before I can continue, having them together will just make it easier on me."

"Isn't that like cheating?"

"No, usually when there is a courting going on, two of the three already had a relationship with each other because courting couples made the process go faster…and I really want to see them going at it."9

Jazz fell over from the last bit, "MECH, that was dirty!"

The Datsun just chuckled, "All is fair in love and war, and no one is better prepared for then me." He picked up a data-pad and began work, "Enough of me, the AI told me you and Blaster were caught using the 'invisa-facing' technique."

The spy groaned and hit his helm on the desk, "She actually sent that in! She said she wouldn't tell!"

"So how was it, when ever someone ask Hound or Mirage, one just grins like an idiot and the other goes missing."

A dreamy sigh escaped the Special Ops mech, "It's always good when we go at it but it's exciting when ya trying not to get caught doing it in Prime's office…that desk can withstand anything…"

"And Optimus didn't find out?"

"Naw, the thing solidly built, could take the whole crew going ontop of it…he didn't get suspicious until A'h started moaning and Blaster decided to spank ma aft making the metal echo through the room."

The SIC shuddered his optics, "…Uh, I thought Blaster was the receiver?"

"We change it up, he likes playing dirty and so do A'h."

A nod was given to the response, "I see, well, what did Prime do when he heard that?"

"At first he ignored it but A'h got louder and Blaster was setting his speaker on low making ma whole frame vibrate and then A'h started screaming and Prime took off like Unicron was after him," the spy shook his helm, "mech acts like he never heard the beautiful sounds of love making before."

"I thought the point was not to get caught…and S.A.R.I said you were in the rec-room."

"We went around the ARK, mostly in others offices where her connection is blocked that's why she only caught us in the rec-room…now we tryin' to beat Hound and Mirage at best places ta frag."

"Where's that?"

"Medbay…with all Rathet's screaming, it doesn't matter the noise ya make."

They went back to work, Prowl typing away and trying to keep the thoughts of his intended in a room by themselves and Jazz just happily humming away to a song.10

"PROWL!"

"No reason to scream, I'm right here, Jazz."

The Porsche nodded, suddenly excited like he was a sparkling that just got a treat, "Guess what, A'h found a theme song for Ratch! Listen!"

'_Na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on, na na na. Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wantin' more (Oh oh oh oh oh) Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones might break my bones but chains and whips excite me!'_

Jazz giggled.11

-Break-

"Um…this…is my room…"

The medic stuck his helm inside, it was one of the places on the ARK no one had ever seen…not even Inferno…and many had tried to break into just to satisfy curiosity, Red Alert's berthroom, "Uh, was expecting a bunch of camera looking at me…or some kind of gun with a warning that I'm trespassing."

"No…I shut them down as we we're heading down here…so it's safe."

That didn't comfort the medic, so he still lightly stepped in just incase something was forgotten, "So why your room first?"

The Lambo just walked by him, ignoring the way his visitor was acting, "I figured I had fewer things to move then you do…and umm…"

"You're starting to warm up to this aren't you?"

The SD kept his optics on the ground, looking abit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his helm and his faceplates heated up, "It's just…I never had that kind of attention before…and to know that I have someone watching out for me is kinda nice…" He glanced over at the medic, "I like the thought that when I come to my room…there is someone waiting for me…or that I'll be waiting for someone…"

The ambulance shuffled his pedes, he didn't think that Red would actually consider the whole trine idea…but it made sense, the poor bot was as antisocial as one could get and to suddenly be offered two mates with the promises of nether one leaving him probably made the bot offline with joy, grasping at what he could so he wouldn't have to be alone any more…it made Ratchet feel a little guilty…

He was so sure he would get out it some way or another, putting himself first and now here he was with Red Alert who was just short of begging for attention and care.

He still didn't like the whole idea…but being a medic and seeing the security mech's face in such pain…he couldn't leave… He would at least stick around to make sure the Lambo was happy…

Sighing he pulled the mech over in a hug, ignoring the stiffness and buried his helm in the others shoulder, "If you're happy Red, we'll go through with it."12

The multicolored mech shuddered his optics at the feel of a body close to his, his glitch was screaming 'he's too close'…but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. This was…nice…

He suddenly giggled making the medic look up at him, "What?"

"You're short."

Ratchet pulled away gently, giving him half a glare…it actually was more of a pout, "I am not, Bumblebee is short, Cliffjumper is short, I am normal."

Another giggle, "There minis, you're just short!"

"I'm not short!"

"I think your attitude makes you seem taller…the minis are kicking size…your kidnapping size."13

"I am not!"

The Lambo reached over and pinched his cheek, "Don't worry, my cameras and I will make sure you won't get kidnapped." Ignoring the full on glare he turned back to his room, his smile fading and he looked away embarrassed again, "Umm, well…"

The anger quickly vanished at the look, "What's wrong?"

"Oh…it's just…I kinda have this hobby…"

TBC

R&R

1: I like messing with Hide, he still thinks the AI is creepy.

2: When their codes pick their mates, it expects them to understand what is going on. Blues might not be as strong as the other two cause it was still developing but it was strong enough to when his program thought he was rejected it sent painful backlashes from the sudden cut. Smokescreen going to kick some aft!

3: A little more into Smokes past. I have no idea what to call his past mates, so if you have any thoughts, send them to me.

4: Usually I'm a fan of Wheeljack/Bluestreak, the combination makes me giggle. So I don't know if I'll do a Bluestreak/Smokescreen…maybe I'll just drag Jackie into it. *Plops him down in front of the other two* Have fun! That would be an interesting combo…

5: Ratch really likes his whips…so does Prowl…

6: Red keeps it dark in there so there isn't any glares on the monitors.

7: It the Sparkling codes in his systems…not his fault…at least that's his alibi.

8: Closet romantic.

9: Ratchet was right…

10: This comes from working at hospitals, you would think the nurses and doctors would be talking about everything medical…that's not true. They're not discussing your condition or surgery, they are discussing their love lives and what they ate or going to eat for lunch. So while you're past out getting worked on, the whole staff is really just gossiping.

11: I would die from joy if someone drew a picture of Ratchet and his whip to this song! Also if someone would draw Red Alert with a chibi Prowl humping his helm. That would just make me sooo happy! So someone, please do it and tell me where to find it! Disclaimer: I do not own this song and do not wish to be sued.

12: Something tells me Red will have the doctor wrapped around his little digit in no time.

13: I think being a Lambo, Red would be about the Twins size if not just abit smaller, his personality makes him appear smaller as well. The image of Ratchet being shorter then the others, (besides the mini), and threatening everybody is adorable! Also his my favorite to be uke, so he's automatically smaller.

Please send in your reviews! I appreciate them and let's give a hand to everyone who gave me ideas. Thank you for your suggestions.

I think I'm mentally scarring Prime for eternity now…he's just to easy to mess with.

What do you think Red's hobby is, would love to know your suggestions, anything will work! I would like to know everyone's thoughts on Smokes mates, what their names are and their appearance…cause I got nothing besides one's a chick and that about it.

Also a quick answer to Darkeyes17, I'm thinking of putting smut in but not sure yet but with all this going around in the ARK, there might be some. Also I'm a fan of your Ratchet/Twin fics, their actually my fav pairing. This goes to Katea-Nui as well.

Everyone go to their profile pages and read their stories. Yay!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 5: I LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapter are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

**Warning**: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping…

Thanks to Katea-Nui, EcchoKat (a big thanks on the idea), smoking caramels, Darkeyes17 (thank you for your suggestions, it helped a lot), Ayami1 (*hugs* you are such a great reviewer and I love your suggestions!),

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Sunstreaker just watched as his twin flirted away with one of the arrivals, seemed like his brother was going to try and berth every single femme he could find. He rubbed his chassis absently, it felt as though he was stung be some kind of cyber bee but those things didn't exist here and he was sure it was some kind of indigestion from bad energon. Only it felt more near his spark then his tanks…

"Hey, Sunny, you coming?"

He glanced back at his brother, not noticing he had looked away to stare at his own yellow chassis instead that of the femmes. He shrugged the feeling off and gave off one of his usual smirks and sauntered over to the two, "Of course, it wouldn't be any fun without me there."

A quick face was what he needed to get the burn in his chassis off his processor, it wasn't like it was hurting for anything important…right?1

-Break-

"Holy fuck."

"What's with you and that word?"

Ratchet gave the bot a look, "Cause it seems to fit," he looked back at the papers and books before him, he picked up one and started flipping the pages, "Damn, Red…"

The Lambo kicked the ground shyly with his servo on the back of his helm, "Well, I wasn't sure how you would respond to it…I figured most would…you know…call me some kind of freak…"

"Uh," he flipped to another page, his optics shuddered and he looked up at the mech, "So…how did this happen?"

"Well, I do occasional get bored and since…you now…I'm a little nervous around the others, I started doing it after hearing how Sunny said his paintings soothed him and if something can make him calm, I figured it would work for me…" He glanced over at the white mech who was going through one of his transformer size books, a little happy that the other didn't call him disgusting or a freak for his hobby…yet.

"So how did that lead to this, these, um…"

"Manga?," he gave a shy smile at that, "there was a contest in one of the series I was reading and I entered…and won…and they asked if I would like my…works to be published…"

The medic nodded and flipped the book to the side, "I see…", then he placed it make down on the desk and looked over at the security mech, "Well, Red."

"…Yeah…", he was so afraid that he was going to be rejected cause of his hobby…he really enjoyed doing it though…

"Your work…is some of the hottest things I've seen!"

Red Alert shuddered his optics in shock then grinned with obvious joy, "You…you think so?"

The healer picked up some of his loose art work and went through it, "Fuck yeah, damn, never would have guessed you would be a hard core yaoi manga artist.2 Are some of these characters based of the crew…they are! Oh…wow…they all look hot…" He held the paper out and looked it up and down with appreciation, "You can even make this character with my frame look good!"

The Italian car moved behind the mech and looked over his shoulder, a slight blush on his face, "Oh…that's not a character based on you…that actually is you…" He backed away thinking that the medic would attack him, it was one thing to have a picture where the person looked slightly like you, it was another for it to be you.

This drawing in particular was the medic leaning back against a headboard surround by overly stuffed red satin pillows and flower petals…that was all fine…having him with his knees pulled up and his valve wide open with the pinkish fluid spilling over onto the pillows and white sheets while holding two fluid drenched digits out in a 'come here' motion and his whip lazily laying over his lap as he smirked with light pink near his mouth as it dripped out, crystal optics bright with desire…that was why he kept his hobby a secret…3

He waited for the explosion…the rush of angry words…the harshness of having his work being degraded in disgust…

"…"

"Ratchet?"

The white helm turned to look at him, a wide smirk was on the medic's face, "Got any of you?"

He wasn't expecting that…

"Uh, no…it's easier to use others…"

A shrug and the white mech went back to the papers, shifting through them with eagerness, "Too bad, you have a nice little frame yourself."

"Thank you…I think…," he then smiled and puffed up, his work was being examined by a fellow Transformer and it was liked, he was sure Ratchet would have ran off screaming…he once showed Inferno one of his drawings when they were dating, he just shook his helm and gave the picture back without a word and went back to work. It hurt worse then getting told it sucked…he was prepared for that…not the totally rejection…4

"So…what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you're hobbies?"

"Oh, that," the papers were placed down and the mech strolled over to the wall were the storyboard art was hung, "I dabble in the exotic plants…paralyzing agents, poisons, cures, hallucinogens…things like that."

The SD perked up, "Oh, I have a few crystals I'm growing, would you like to have a look?" It was good to have something in common with his mate to be and he did enjoy the planting when he was mulling over ideas…he probably didn't have any like Ratchet but still, it was something they shared.

The medic turned and smiled at him, "Of course I would."5

-Break-

Bluestreak didn't think his doorwings could drop any lower, he had agreed to come to the rec-room after crying his optics out to Smokescreen for fuel, but the news of the twins latest 'conquests' made it feel as though his appendages would just drop off at any moment. He sighed into his barely touched cube, he really should have expected this but…he was so sure they were his…how could they not see that?

"You alright Blue?"

His optics went up to meet the concerned optics of the resident explosion master, his helm fins flashing the color of worry…that was one thing he liked about Wheeljack, he could never lie because his lights would flash what he was feeling… "I'm fine…" He didn't have a problem with lying himself though.

The mech straightened his form, optics studying him before he bent back down nearly face to face with the sitting Praxian, "As Ratchet would say, 'that's fucking slag,' so tell me the truth."6

He couldn't escape the scientists gaze and he shrunk back into his chair, "It's…the twins…" He just wanted to break down crying again just from the slight mention of the two but held it in…he didn't want the engineer to see him cry.

"Oh, Blue…"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into a chassis, "It's alright, you don't have to hold it in," he broke down at the words…not caring if the mechs in the room saw, even if it was just a few of them. His whole frame shook and he felt another pair of arms curl around him, looking up he saw Smokescreens sad optics staring down at him with a slight smile.

"It's okay…just cry it away…"

And he did as he pulled the other two closer to his shaking frame, he knew the older Praxian understood him because of his past…he knew he could trust the scientists because he could never lie to him…it was something he desperately wished he could have had in the twins. His cries turned into painful keens and the arms tightened around him in an effort to comfort him.

"It's alright, I'm here, Smokes is here."

"It'll be okay, it only hurts for now but it'll go away."

He could only nod, and bury his face into one of their chassis, he wanted it to stop hurting now…he wanted all the pain to go away…why couldn't anything he love stay with him…why did everything fall apart around him, it wasn't fair, IT WASN'T FAIR! A sob escaped him and desperately clung to someone's arm, "Why me, why is it always me!"

He felt his face being turned up, he didn't want to look at them…he didn't want them to see the evidence of his pain…but the soft klik of a retracting mask and the gentle smile that was sent to him stopped him in his tracks.

He didn't know why Wheeljack hid his face, the obvious was because of the explosions on a everyday bases, the rumor was because he was horrible mutilated…but the face that he was staring at was nearly perfect…the engineer's frame didn't do justice to the gorgeous face hidden away. The small scars were barely noticeable expect for the large one leading from his optic down his cheek and took a sharp turn down to his mouth, but it gave him something that wouldn't be found in another mech, something that gave him a charming look, "Blue, listen to me…I may not understand fully what it is you've been through but I do know you'll always have me here for you."7

He just couldn't lie…the lights would never let him…and the gunner knew that…

Smokescreen drew back a little, did the scientist even know what he was saying to the sniper, did he know he was saying exactly what someone would say when they offered themselves as a replacement!

The codes seemed to stop their moment of rolling around in the pain of a bond being broken and listen to the flashing mech, Bluestreak tilted his helm…he would still be hurt…but if Wheeljack was volunteering to replace part of the bond, who was he to deny…the Lancia did have a flattering nature about him…and he would never mean something unless he meant it… He just had to say the right words…

"You would stay with me?"

The scientist was too busy being glad his little buddy had stopped crying to notice the sudden hopeful look of the grey Datsun and the panicking one of the older Datsun. Smiling brightly with his helm fins matching, he sealed his fate, "Of course, I'll be here for you as long as you want me to be, Blue, you know I would do anything to for you."

Smokescreen shook his helm as the gunner seemed to brighten up with the words, 'Oh, you poor fool…you have no idea what you just agreed to do you?'8

The younger Praxian nodded, he still was in a little pain but now his codes had turned from mourning over his lost to focusing on developing a new bond, he smiled and curled up to the engineer. He got a replacement! Not only a one with a great personality and a caring nature but he was cute to boot! Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

-Break-

"Hide, stop staring at the camera."

"But she knows…"

"Yeah, because you're staring right into the damn thing."

The Weapons Specialist twitched, he knew the AI was watching and waiting…it was some kind of game to her…torturing him like this…

"What are you doing?"

The voice came from down the hall, both Ironhide and Chromia turned to see Perceptor walking down to meet them. The femme SIC answered by pointing at her mate, "He thinks the AI has something against him."

"S.A.R.I…she wasn't built to hold any grudges or anything like that, in fact her programming is mostly cheerful. Then again Wheeljack had control over her personality matrix when she was being built and you know how he's humor could be." The scientist turned and tilted his helm at the camera and smiled when he felt the air shift near his shoulder with the familiar feeling of air being disturbed with the different light waves and the presence of the AI appeared. He smiled down at her, "Hello."

"Hi, why are you all standing around in the hallway?"

"Because Hide thinks you're spying on us," the femme gave the mech mentioned a look, "I keep telling him that you're supposed to watch us."9

"I was made for security and it's kinda of hard not to notice when someone is staring at the camera in an attempt to stare at me." She plopped down on the scientists shoulder, not that he could feel it, after all she was just really an advance light show.

Ironhide just snorted and turned back to his mate, not letting his embarrassment show through from actually believing the security program had something against him, he gave a quick smile at the femme and wrapped an arm around her, "You're always right, Mia."

She giggled and snuggled into his chassis, "Of course I am."

S.A.R.I rolled her eyes and Perceptor just smiled at the scene of the two love bird, "Aww, love is such a wonderful thing."

"Yeah, tell that to Prowl, I think he skipped that step."

The group turned to see Ratchet and Red Alert holding boxes, the medic flashed them a smile, "Nice to see you all but your afts are in our way."

"Hi, Boss!"

The Lambo nodded at the small girl, he would have smiled at her but at the moment he was standing in the hall with all his secret work in the boxes they were holding and it would only take one mistake, like a trip or someone running past them, for the contents to slip out and show everyone what he was trying to hide. He glanced over at the ambulance, he didn't seem to concern with the group and was just waiting for them to move…maybe he shouldn't be so worried…but that didn't stop him from hugging the boxes tighter.

"What's in the boxes, your porn collection?"

The security officer cold feel the warnings of his glitch, Ironhide knew…he was going to tell Prime about it and then he would be disgusted and kick him out of the ARK and he wouldn't be able to have any mates because they'll be banned from seeing him and-

"Why, yes, yes it is my porn collection, wanna see?", Ratchet gave a leer at the Weapons Specialist, "It's the good stuff."10

Oh, Primus, the look on the red mech's face was priceless as he sputtered and gapped at the medic before he caught himself and put on a nonchalant face as he crossed his arms, "Not getting enough you have to self-service?"

The white mech just laughed and turned his back to the group then preceded to wiggle his aft at Ironhide, throwing a smile over his shoulder, "Why, you wanna watch me, bet it gets you off thinking of little ole' me spread out on the berth like that, do you think about me and my whip?" He blew a kiss at the trigger happy mech causing everyone to burst into laughter at the poor bot's embarrassment.

Red Alert was blushing like crazy…processor going back to the picture that Ratchet had seen of himself and the images of new ones popping up…maybe he could get his intended to do some poses…he didn't seem to have a problem with modesty. "Umm…Ratch?"

The medic stopped and looked at the SD, his smile softened and he turned back around, now serious, "Alright, I'll behave."

Chromia chuckled, "I think you broke him." She poked her mate as he seemed to have frozen, "Wow, the mech can go out and face an army of Cons by himself, but wave a cute aft in his faceplates and shuts down."

Perceptor, who was currently trying his best not to look at his friend now that the image of what he said was burned into his processor, took off down the hall. S.A.R.I blinked in and out, trying to get her sensors to focus on the escaping mech she was riding on, forgetting she could just turn off her halo.11

The healer pouted, "I think I scared him away."

"It's alright, I like your aft."

"Thanks Red."

-Break-

Prowl shook his helm and glared down at the data-pad in front of him that he received from Smokescreen, "This is a mess."

"Whatcha mean, Prowler?"

"This," he waved his troubles at his friend who was currently doing reports on why one shouldn't face on the Prime's desk…or steal his high-grade, "Wheeljack has inadvertently caused a much bigger problem then what it was to begin with."

"Aw, mech, the guy just trying to help Blue."

"True, but because of this, Bluestreaks codes of suggested that Wheeljack has offered himself has a replacement…and the scientists doesn't even realize it."

The Porsche frowned, "Wouldn't he notice when Blue starts trying to behead the mechs around here'." The image of a miniature Bluestreak running around base with a machete chasing after everyone flashed into his processor, he had to stop himself from laughing.

"No, when a replacement offers themselves they are to take the exact position of where the original was…"

"Ooooh…he's expectin' to just jump right into the berth with the mech like he did with Sunshine and Siders…go Jackie!"

The SIC shook his helm again, "No go Jackie…we don't know how far the codes are and what position Wheeljack's in, also if the codes already found one replacement, they will be looking for another."

A visor shuddered, "So, Blue dude, will be on the hunt…should we warn all the singles?"

A sigh and the cruisers frame slunk down in the chair, "He probably already has someone one in processor…but his codes won't react until the mech in question comes into play."

"Then what?"

"Then…we have to stop a mate seeking Praxian on a warpath…and nothing can stop him…"

"Yeah, ya the example, Mister HumpALot."12

TBC

R&R

1: Usually I like the twins, but in this story their being abit of jerks…poor Blue… Sunny is experiencing some of the sting of a broken developing bond…wonder about Sides…

2: This goes to EcchoKat and her suggestion of Red owning some particular kind of books, a Red Plushi for her and her wonderful idea!

3: Red's got some kind of imagination, don't he?

4: Don't worry Red, the whip master medic loves your work! He might just become your biggest fan. Ratchet's new nickname, Whip Master Medic!

5: This one goes to smoking caramels, I used her idea so the two would have something in common. It was mentioned that Ratch had a habit of studying plants, now he has someone he can share with… The image of them being chibis and prancing through a field of flowers just popped in my he head…weird…

6: Save the day Jackie, be a hero! It's always effective to mimic your insane CMO, it gets things done quicker.

7: The power of a pretty face, behold instant healing!

8: Yep…he is sooo screwed…but I think he'll like it.

9: I find it funny that Ironhide is freaking out of the AI but Red is just fine with it, abit role reversal there.

10: Ratchet saves Red's perversion by being a pervert, show them what you got! Whooo!

11: I killed Hide and gave Percy nightmares for orns to come all in one blow.

12: Jazz will never let that go

Is it sad that I just realized how cracky this fic is, a perverted Prowl, a whip toting Ratchet and a yaoi artist Red Alert…and that's the main characters!

Any guesses on the third? Come on you know it!

I made Red into a fanmech…hehe…and that's why he enjoys his job!

Anyone have suggestions on what Prowl's next courting step is, it would be appreciated.

Again thanks to all whose reviewed!

To Darkeyes17: Thank you for your suggestions on Smokes mates, I will be using them in the future, thank you again.

To Ayumi1: I don't know about the Skyfire thing but I like the couples competition for places to frag, I also really like the oil tub idea and will try to use it in the future.

To EcchoKat: You made me get the idea of the whole manga artist, so give yourself a hug and some candy! You deserve it!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 6: Mates With Exes

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

**Warning**: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to EcchoKat, Ayami1, Kitt21, Christina, Seeker Moonblade, Fliara48 ,Katea-Nui, Darkeyes17, smoking caramels, LdyGossamer, (Thank you all for your reviews)

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

He was glad Bluestreak was feeling better, in fact the young mech seemed to completely snap out of his depressive fog and was happily chatting away like normal…unfortunately he was doing all this in the inventors lap. Doorwings happily fluttered away and his frame was curled up into the others, every now and then he would stop talking and just lean closer and purr…

Wheeljack didn't understand any of what was happening…nor did he understand why Ratchet was pointing and laughing at him across the room. Apparently Prowl had the big idea to have him and Red get closer and they were now getting fuel. Odd couple those two are, the sports car that was shy and not too showy with the personality that made him seem smaller and the ambulance who had no problem showing what he had and being proud of it with a personality that made him bigger then what he was. Then again opposites attracted…but none of this would explain why the Praxian was in the engineer's lap.

"-and I'm pretty sure the lights in that place were going to explode, but they wouldn't have put them in if they did right, that would defeat the whole purpose-"

"Blue?"

"Oh, yes?"

"I kinda want to get my fuel-"

"I'll get it!", the gunner jumped up and landed on the ground all in one movement before bending over and pinching the helm fins, "there's no need for you to move, I'll be riiiight back." And then he was off, prancing his way over to the energon dispenser.

"What was that?"

"That is the prance of 'you are sooo screwed.'", he already knew who it was before he turned to look at his closest friend smiling like that cat from Alex in Wonderland that Percy liked so much.1

"Why am I screwed?"

The medic chuckled and plopped in the seat next to him, "Oh, my brother, were you to busy exploding on campus to notice all the craziness going around you at the time?"2

The engineer gave him a look, well, what he could with a facemask back on, "Did a tube of one of your 'intoxication' plants break again in your subspace?"

"You said you wouldn't mention that!"

"Yeah, well, I still have the image of you painted neon pink, screaming you were a femme and the government is after your stash because they want to sell it to the teachers so they would stop trying to eat the sparkling cakes while tying up our roommate to the ceiling with sticky energon rolls burnt in my processor for eternity. We never saw him again…I think you scarred him for life and he joined the Cons and died."

"Good, bastard should have stayed away from my energon rolls."

"There were no rolls, Ratch…just you trying to eat the cushions off the couch."3

The medic waved a hand at him to dismiss the memory, "I actually came here to tell you something important, you do know why Blue is so cheerful at the moment don't you?"

They both looked over to see the sniper chatting away with Hound while doing what looked like some kind of weird dance, the tracker just looked confused.

"Because he's always like that?"

"True, but you have managed to worm your way into a volatile situation…what is it with you and things that explode in your face?," the white mech glanced over at him before back at his own fuel, "You really should have paid attention to the drama in the classes, how can I explain this?"

He took a sip and appeared to be thoughtful as though he was about to explain it all to a sparkling, "Okay, you know his bonds were broken, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, but they were just developing, so there is no real damage to anything but hurt feelings which would have healed on their own if you didn't step in."

An optic ridge was raised, "I couldn't leave him crying, he was just so…hurt…"

"I'm not saying you're reaction to the situation was wrong, the mech needed comfort, it was what you said to him that has created a problem." The ambulance sighed as his friend continued to look confused, "Fuck it, you agreed," he pointed at the inventor, "to replace Blue's", he pointed at the door-winger, "broken bonds."

"…Huh?"

"Oh, the love of-you have agreed to be Bluestreak's mate, you are replacing Sunny and Sides positions!"

Silence…

"Okay and the problem with that is?"4

Ratchet's helm hit the table but then he sat up and looked at the crazed inventor, who gave the impression he was glowing underneath that mask of his. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the grey Datsun pushing a cube in Wheeljacks servos, "Here ya go! Oh, hi Ratchet, how is the whole courtship thing going, it's kinda odd to see you three as an item but it seems to be working. Have ya'll, you know…done the dirty…yet? I hear it's an amazing experience when it's with your actually mates instead of someone you're just dating but it has to be the whole spark thing, you know-"

The white mech held up a servo for him to stop, "Kid, as long as something is going into somewhere and we're all enjoying it, it's all good. As for the courtship, Prowl wants me and Red to get closer before he does anything too serious again."

The young mech nodded furiously before plopping down in Wheeljack's lap, "I understand, the whole thing can be so tiring, I'm just glad I don't have to go through with anything like that now, but then again I might if I have to find another. I don't think I will but it's all about the codes so who knows what may happens, seeing Prowl go through his is scary. He's all like possessive of you two, cause I can't remember who, but someone was talking about how it's not right for Praxians to have a trine like some kind of Con seeker and they were planning on 'rescuing' you and Red but the Prowl stepped in and was like, pow, kick aft trine leader, and boom, protecting his mates. I hope I'll be a good trine leader," he turned to the inventor and pinched a helm fin again, "I'm going to spoil you!"

At least the inventor managed to look shocked at the last bit, nearly choking on his meal…Ratchet looked like someone told him it was Christmas, here's your present!

"Wait? You?"

The gunner laughed and patted the other mech's cheek, "Of course, I am, so far, the only Praxian in our little private club and I am not going to have one like one of the twins again. So what better way to make sure that no one gets hurt then to be the trine leader?"5

The ambulance gave a low laugh and clapped his close friend on the shoulder, "Welcome fellow beta to being a trine mate, told you were screwed." And with that he sauntered his way back over to Red Alert.

The SD smiled a little as he watched the healer strut across the area, he usually didn't mind being left alone but usually he didn't have a certain ex glaring at him from the other side.

He glanced over at Inferno who, while having Firestar wrapped around him and chatting away, was watching both him and the medic with the intensity of a hawk. It made him squirm under the uncomfortable gaze…he didn't know what exactly he did wrong in their one time relationship but it had gone wrong fast. Maybe it was the need to be so clingy, or his glitch that made him act like a reject, or his hobby…or maybe he wasn't as nice looking as the firefighter wanted him to be… A million suggestions fan through his processor before a weight flopped down into his lap, looking down he shuddered his optics to see the doctor using him as his own chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A quick glance back at his ex proved that statement false and the whip wielding mech knew it.

A slight tickle across his chassis had him staring at cherry red servos playing at his transformation seams near his windows, "Liar," crystal optics flashed up at him, "I can see him staring," he fingered the seam that split near his chamber while he leaned closer to the multicolored mech with a grin, "if he is so intent on watching us, then let's give him a show."

"What-oooh, mmm…", Primus the medic had no shame did he, the Security Director's helm rolled back as a glossa traveled along the seams that he was just playing with a klik before. His own servos had found their way to the healer's aft and was given it a nice squeeze, getting a delightful moan that vibrated in his chassis and seemed to bounce along just outside his chamber. He shouldn't be doing this in front of everybody, if he was the one watching, he would have stopped the offenders the instance it beg-and he was now sucking on an energon line in his neck.

"Oh…that feels…goood…"

He should stop this, it was a distraction to everybody, what if they get attacked…he didn't know pulling that wire made him feel like that! Maybe he should-

"TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"6

Both officers looked over to see Inferno standing over their table glaring at them, "Out of all the mechs here, you of all, you Red Alert should know better!"

Everybody was silent, either from the shock of seeing two officers happily 'exploring' each other or from the firefighter's interruption.

A whistle came from somewhere and a shout of 'why you stop?', 'Inferno, move your aft out of the way of a free show!', 'daaaaammmnn!'

Ratchet just gave a fake frown and stood up out of the younger mech's lap, "Your so right, we were doing something wrong,' he looked over at the Lambo, a grin spreading quickly once again over his face, "we forgot to include Prowl."

Red Alert sighed and stood up, looking completely serious, as though he didn't like what was happening in front of everybody, "Ratchet."

The medic frowned at the tone, the security mech seemed to be enjoying it earlier…perhaps he was pushing him a little too far, "Yes?"

But now a grin matching the ambulance graced the Lambo's features, "Next time, we charge for the show."

Most laughed, others blushed, one snapped.

-Break-

Prowl raised an optic ridge at the two sitting in his office, one shamelessly grinning and the other looking as sheepish as he could, "And how did that turn into the all brawl out that just occurred?"

Jazz was in the background rewatching the tapes, mostly on the show the SIC's intended were giving, happily leaning back in his chair and causing Red Alert further to sink further into his chair.7

"It was all fine, till that bastard decided to go nuts, honestly, me perverting Red? Can you believe that!"8 Ratchet crossed his arms and preceded to look like a child who was denied his favorite treat.

"From what was recorded, that looked very much what you were doing."

"Pfft, you're just mad cause you weren't there."

"True," the officer's gaze went over to his other beta, his amused look turning more serious, "Red, the way Inferno is acting…does he still believe you need him?"

"More like he wants to own me," the Lambo sighed and looked away from the other two, "When we were dating, at the beginning it was fine, because I did need someone there to watch me…but then I started to get better…"

"And you didn't need someone that much, I remember, you started taking courses with Smokescreen on your 'panic attacks' and was getting better."

"Yes, he didn't like it when I wanted to go and get my own energon or that I wanted to be alone for awhile, he was just…in control of everything I did…and then he went and cheated on me with Firestar…he told me…", he just couldn't finished and curled up even more, the video in the background that Jazz had been watching was now off, leaving the room in silence.

A red servo had reached over and was petting one of his now sparking horns, it wasn't as much but it showed that he was starting to panic, "It's alright, tell us what he said." How can someone who was screaming half the time sound so soothing right now…

The security mech offlined his optics and leaned into the touch before taking a deep intake, "He told me if I would have just gave 'it' to him when he wanted it, then he would have done that with him…but I tried," he felt arms wrap around him as the emotions finally broke through, "I really did…"

"We know, we know."

He clung to the chassis of the medic, trying to bury himself within in the others form…another pair of arms wrapped around him in comfort… Primus, was this what he was missing, the warmth of those who truly cared…those who actually accepted him, glitch and all… Maybe the god was finally making up for that glitch that had chased others away, he always wanted at least one bot to understand him…and now he had two…

"Thank you."9

-Break-

He smiled at the scene, maybe Wheeljack wasn't such a bad match for Bluestreak after all, the scientist was happy just to let the gunner talk away and actually responded, showing he was actually listening unlike most who would just nod. It was doing wonders for the grey mechs self-esteem, others were coming by and congratulating them in there get together, glad that the young mech found someone who he could really trust.

Smokescreen's smile faded only a little as his own memories flashed before his processor…ones of his own mates…

Mirror…she was just gorgeous, he always thought that when they were growing up, light blue with tints of silver brushed in that made her frame stand out, her movements just flowed like water and her voice just made him melt. Her chevron was actually a mirror and she used it to blind other, something he learned at a very young age after she did it to him. He remember going up to her when he was just placed into his toddler frame, he thought he was going to make a new friend when he tapped her on the wings that held tiny reflective mirrors in them. Next thing he knew he was just coming back from a punch and barely able to see…but the first image he got back was her lovely face in front of his.

And he was hooked just like that…he would have done anything for her and did, everyone expected them to be together…but she had fallen for someone else…

He didn't mind Illusion, he was a brilliant mech and his features made femmes swoon with his darken frame. He was bigger then Smokescreen and was flashier, his colors of that of a dying fire in the shadows, black and deep grey with orange splashed in to give him light, he always thought it was too good of a picture too be true and it was one of the mechs tricks…but no, Illusion was the perfect made Praxian.10 The researcher and Mirror looked great together, her light colorfully bright frame against his studier darker one balanced them out…he thought for sure they would just be a regular bonded couple…and he had lost the love of his lifecycle…

Yet, Illusion had marched right up to him and preceded to court him separately…and of course Smokescreen agreed, it meant being with Mirror again and this time on a more personal level!

It was all good to begin with, their trine leader was a fair one, he reached all expectations and more through the orns, protecting and caring for them, providing what the Alpha was expected of. There home was modest and their lives were starting to get more settled, he would go to the offices, she would go to her teaching career and their leader would go to the labs for his research. Separated but still able to feel each other as though they all were in the same room, the darker colored mech always sent out packages of care and love and they returned it. Smokescreen got home first even though Mirror got off first but she worked further off and Illusion got off later, so being there before the others left him with the duties of a beta. He made sure the house was tidy and to the liking of his trine mates, took care of any chores that were on the list of 'to do later', and got their meal ready.

He was the first thing they saw when they came home, Mirror first, a hug and some kisses that usually lead to showing how much he missed her and then Illusion, who would find them somewhere and join in. The meal always ended up cold, the house in a mess, things were put make on the list but they were happy…Until he started noticing that his love was getting more and more distant…she had started coming home later, leaving just them…not that the bigger mech minded, he had Smokescreen there…it was something the psychologists should have noticed.

He remembered coming home and finding her in the kitchen, staring at the table…nothing was picked up or clean…and she didn't look so shiny herself, but he still thought she was beautiful. He had asked her what was wrong and she didn't even bother to look at him, all she said was, _'He loves you.'_

Of course he was confused and trying to find out what she meant through their bond was impossible cause she shut it off. He knew better to speak, his training taught him that…so instead he sat down and waited…

'_He loves you.'_

'_Who, Illusion? He loves both of us.'_

'_No…I was so foolish…I knew how much I meant to you, but I just couldn't see us together.'_

That had hurt, he had spent so long trying to show her how much he loved her and had thought because of their friendship, she just didn't see it. To find out she knew the whole time and refused to acknowledge him in that way…it hurt him.

'_I was so entranced by him, you know, our names went so well together and I could just imagine him holding me and loving me like no other.'_

He had dreamt about doing the same with her.

'_I was so happy when he asked me to bond, I thought I was getting it all.'_

Getting it all? What was wrong with life now? Sure he was there, but even without him, Illusion and her would still be doing well off.

'_Then he asked you, I have to admit I was against it all to begin with cause I wanted him for myself but I wanted to make him happy and agreed. Besides we were close and I knew you would pay me more attention then you would to him.'_

He was used as a pawn in her life…just to make her mate happy… she was just glad he wasn't taking up time with her mate.

'_But then he started acting different toward you then me, he hugs you more, kisses you more, and he always wants you in the berth… At first I thought it was just me, but it wasn't…he had used me to get to you. He knew you wouldn't love anyone else like I did and used it to gain what he really wanted.'_

'_Mir, that's not true, he asked you not me…I always thought I was just picked because of how much I cared for you and it would be better then finding someone who barely knew you. He loves you, he shows you that.'_

Her fist hit the table, denting the hard metal and he remember the anger in her once soft optics, _'Shows me! No, think back! Who is it that he has screaming his name every night cycle, who is it that he randomly pops up at work for, who does he reach for to hold in recharge? You!'_

It was true but he always figured it was because he was the first one the alpha Praxian reached first…not because he wanted him over her. _'Mirror…why are you saying all this?'_

She gave off a sorrow filled laugh and then let her helm fall into her servos, covering her face, _'Because after all this time that has been him and me…he picks you to bare.'_

Bare…bare what…sparklings! That can't be right, she was above him in the trine, she was before him, she was a femme able to carry better then any mech! _'That's night right, where did you get that idea from?'_

Her tears hurt him more then her words, because he could forgive her for anything she ever said to him but he hated seeing her upset, _'Because he told me…he told me he couldn't hide the truth anymore and had decided to move the trine on into the sparking stage. I was excited because I thought I was his first love and I was sure I would be picked to give life…but then he told me everything…and now he will be taking you to the doctor to have your spark seals removed.'_

Sparks seals were thin walls inside the valve stopping the flow of transfluid into the reproduction chambers, it would get him sparked easier and his valve would be deeper…something alphas really enjoyed.

He didn't believe her and just told her it was all a misunderstanding and for awhile she accepted it…until he found himself in the doctor's office with Illusion happily chatting away about sparklings. He had told him that Mirror would be better, she was prettier then he was and that was sure to make the offspring gorgeous and her femme frame would handle it better. The response was a laugh and a push into the doctor's arms…

Mirror began to hate him and Illusion began to shower him with more affection, it was a terrible triangle of emotions. He wanted her, she wanted the leader and the leader wanted him. And even though the events that followed went down a darker path, he still loved her with his spark…he couldn't help it…he just couldn't let go.

Now she was gone and there was a chance that Illusion was still out there…if he was…it wouldn't be the same mech he had bonded with so long ago… 11

-Break-

Ratchet laughed as he watched Red's face blush deeply, he thought the mech could use some cheering up and so reacting the picture from earlier seemed like a good idea.

Their new berthroom was huge, the berth itself was able to hold all of three of them and then some and he loved the fabric on it…whatever Prowl did to get the blankets on it, he needed to be thanked in the best way possible.

"Oh, Red, stop flapping your jaw and get over here."

He thought the mech was going to crawl over him in a timid matter, that he was going to be shy about approaching the older bot…instead he sped so fast up the berth that they nearly banged helms. The medic just chuckled up and the form that was jus hovering above him, "Nice to see you too."

Sky blue optics shuttered before taking in the form underneath him, less messy then the picture…valve was open and waiting for him though. Red Alert leaned back a little, he had never taken lead with Inferno, who had been his first…and wasn't quite sure if he was up to it…though it was tempting. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him down for a brief kiss, this was gentle…maybe the medic knew he wasn't used to this.

And the earlier conversation still echoed through his processor, what if this was just another way to control him…put him in a position where he was a mere object used for pleasure…again…what if-

"Red…I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

The other's 'breath' felt so warm against his skin…what did he know…he probably was just planning something…

"You're not my possession…I'm yours…"

His optics snapped back to the crystal ones, "You're…mine?"

A slight chuckle and legs spread wider, showing more of what was to be offered, "Yours to do what ever with…I don't mind."

The Security Director gently touched the healer's face, his servo was kissed and he smiled, "Mine?" The same servo followed a seam around the spark chamber, getting a pleasured hiss from the ambulance. Of course, Prowl would have first when it came to all three of them but here and just the two of them…he was in control…

His servo had traveled downward to the rim of the valve, oh…so wet…and that moan was delicious, "Oh…just do whatever you want to me…ah…" Whatever he wanted?

Red Alert pressed their mouths together, drinking in the gasps of his digit enter the tightness of his mate to be, red hips jerking up to met his thrust…the whimpers of more escaped from lips during the fleeting moments of gasps and moans.

He could get used to being in control.12

TBC

R&R

1: I have the image Percy reading it for some reason and seeing if he can get things to happen like in the book. In the name of science of course.

2: They are Not actually brothers, Ratch just called him that because of their long past together. Jackie was too busy blowing up back then as well to notice anything besides a missing limb.

3: …Yeah, I'm not sure why I put that either…

4: It's all cool with Jackie, he just glad he's getting some loven!

5: At first I wasn't sure about this because…well, it's Blue…but the thought of him being Alpha makes me giggle. The idea of Blue being in charge is just…cute…just cute.

6: Inferno's got problems. Usually I like Inferno/Red stories, they're adorable, but I need someone to be the 'bad ex.' Ratchet just doesn't care…he's too old to care as long as he's getting lucky.

7: Jazz is a perv, he likes watching others.

8: It's kinda hard to pervert someone who draws yaoi mange for the hell of it.

9: I had to add a little more drama and this also plays more in the future as well. Sorry, Inferno…I made you a bad guy…

10: Description and names goes to Darkeyes17. When I was typing I went brain dead and forgot all the information you had sent me, so I'm sorry if I went off on the details and didn't fully describe Illusion but there will be more chances to in the future.

11: What have I done to poor Smokes! Holy-I did not mean to go off on a different trail like that.

12: Almost, almost.

Another thanks to Darkeyes17 for the ideas of Mirror and Illusion! A round of hands for her!

You almost got your smut this chapter, but not quite, I'm going to do a vote before I continue. Do you want me to write out the love scene between Red and Ratch? Remember it's all in how you review.

Also if you would like anything to happen specifically or have a suggestion, please send it in.

Got some reviews suggesting Smokes as the third, got others that suggested Bee…I'm trying to decided between the two.

Thank you for reading and another thanks to all who have reviewed and favorite this story.

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Ones In Command**_

By: MyNameisJag

Chapter 7: The Loving Kind

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

**Warning**: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: Jagwarakit, Joviankamigirl, Darkeyes17, Katea-Nui, NativeWolfy, Christina, EcchoKat, MissCHSparkles, Seeker Moonblade, Ayami1(You seriously don't know how much I love you reviews), smoking caramels, Sideslip, Ldy Gossamer

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

**NOTE:** I understand there isn't really a sense of logic behind all this, there isn't supposed to be one. I know it seems that Red and Ratchet have given in to Prowl but that's not true, the courting isn't over so he isn't getting any at the moment. There will be a power struggle in the future brought on the differences in culture and understanding, so please don't think that they just rolled over and took it just yet. There will be arguments. As for Prowl being powerful, not exactly, he is SIC for a reason and I highly doubt that he would be defeated by a security mech and a medic, no matter how strong they are. He can take down them, he can not take down Megatron, the guy is better at combat and has the experience that Prowl doesn't backing him up. Why do I have Optimus the way he is in the story, cause I needed someone to torture. Just that simple, I needed someone to aggravate and he popped up. I'm sorry if you don't like my reasoning or the way I'm writing everybody but I do hope you continue to read and review this story. Thank you for your concern.

Ironhide sighed and wrapped his mate up in his arms, it was days like this he wished the femmes could all just stay. He knew Optimus wished for the same thing…especially since no one had seen the mech since Elita-1 showed up. Probably would do him some good, she was the right fit for him and with all the craziness going on, she would relax him.

A deep sigh came from his side and glanced down at the femme SIC, she was happily snuggled up to his side and sipping away her energon. He was glad she had the chance to just be instead of all the trials she goes through back home, sure they were relaxing in the firing range but to them it was a perfect spot. Sitting on one of the benches with the few beeps and pings from the electronics that kept the score or measured the aim, sounding off now and again.

Hound and Mirage could have their romantic spot somewhere in the wilderness…here…at this moment…this was perfect…

"Mia?"

She onlined her optics to look up at him, "Mmm?", aww, she was falling into recharge.

"Love ya."

He loved her smile, he really did. "Love you too, Hide."

She snuggled back up to him and his arms held her tighter as he laid his helm ontop of hers, smiling as they drifted into recharge together.1

-Break-

He was…scared, nervous…and his glitch was starting to act up, he had never been in control before…he just laid back and took it when ever Inferno wanted it but Ratchet…

"Take your time, explore…think about all the new information you could use in your mangas."

That was true, he had to dream up all the scenes from somewhere, even if some were based on real life from the crew from their public affections to the rumors that circulated. He knew what and how to do it…but he was sure he would mess up in some way. A shiver went down his backstruts as his horns were gently rubbed, comforting him before they left. He had to do this, he pushed deeper, he couldn't turn back now, not unless he wanted to lose the mates he was given.

His own digit seemed to have disappeared completely into the wet heat beneath him, he could fell the sensors inside as the valve tried to suck in the intruder. He gave a gentle pump of his servo and brought out a longing whimper, he put in another and was reward with a slight buck, "Aah, Reeddd…"

He couldn't help himself as he purred at the medics whines, he did say he could take his time and explore…even if his own spike was trying its best to get out and bury itself with in the ambulance, he wanted to see if things he had written out were true. He kept the slow pump of his digits going while his other servo reached out to grab one of the red ones that were clawing at his back and aft in a desperate attempt to get him to move closer and just spike the pleading mech. He brought the cherry colored appendage up to his face, a quick inspection confirmed a suspicion he had drawn out before, the medic's servos were his prized tools. An instrument that wielded both the lines of life and death, the sensors were made to feel the slightest nick or scratch, so sensitive…he glanced back down to met wide crystal optics…and then happily placed the longest digit in his mouth, his own still slowly entering the wet entrance.

"AH FUCK!"

He really liked that word and the security director was starting too as well.

He knew how to please when it came to things like this, he was comfortable dwelling in in this kind of pleasure. His ex always liked a bit of foreplay and he had become adjusted to it…but it always ended with him being taken. His glossa swirled around the digit, seeking every sensor he could along with stroking the ones inside the vice that held his other digits.

Ratchet mewled, he usually wasn't like this but how the pit did the Lambo know that was a hot spot, did he know what he was doing. His servos sent messages straight to his processors to register automatic reactions like those needed in the mid-battle, it recognized all sensations and amplified them. The sensation he was receiving now felt like warm liquid was flowing through his digits up through his arm into his entire frame, leaving his processor reeling at the feeling. Every time those specialized sensors were hit, it felt like jolts were sent into his mainframe, pleasurable, numbing and exotic jolts, "Oooh…please

With each keen and jerk of those delightful hips, he was gaining his confidence, the SD finally released the servo, he didn't want the healer to go just yet. He removed his own servo from the clenching valve and the whimpers increased from the need the medic felt from just wanting to be filled with something.

He stared at the lubricant covered digit, the pinkish fluid dripped down his servo and gleamed in the light, enticing him for a taste…he wondered if it would be sweet like energon or spicy like the white mech's personality. He hummed in wonder before giving it a testing lick, hmm, strange…he placed both digits in his mouth and swirled the liquid around his mouth like he had seen those wine critics on the TV do. Sweet with a tinge of heat…it was a flavor that could grow on him…as the critic said, 'age makes it better.'

"Fragging tease, fuck me already!"

Red Alert couldn't help but smile at the scene…he would have to use it in a new story. He let out a relief filled sigh as he released his spike from it's confines, the pressure to much now, the cool air making a slight shiver run through his frame.

Crystal optics carefully studied what was being offered, a little larger then the normal and the tip was flared more then his own, purring with approval, the medic shimmied his hips in a taunting manner, hoping he would just be impaled already.

He wasn't disappointed, the security mech was slow in placing himself in but it made for an agonizing pleasure as the nodes in his valve were slowly hit, already ignited from the foreplay. His walls were being pleasantly stretched and clenched painfully in need. Oh, he could feel his own fluid being pushed out and around the spike as it slid in, he jerked his hips a little causing a just enough friction for burst of pleasure and to get his fellow beta mewling. Finally, he was completely full and he could feel the tip just barely touching that one spot that would cause him to explode.

The SD took another intake at the feeling that surround his spike, tight and warm…he grinded against the other, watching that white helm flop back and mouth open as he felt the valve clench around him. He was in control of the fiery mech beneath him, he could reign in whatever emotion he wanted and it felt good. With a growl he pulled back just as slow, a sob escaped white lips and he snapped his own hips back in. He didn't know the smaller mech could bend like that, he slammed his own lips to the others, devouring each sound that dared to escape as he continued to buck.

He felt his horns being rubbed and pinched and the familiar feel of electricity zapping through, not out of panic…no, this was pleasure…

The zaps of energy flowed through his horns into the medic's sensitive servos, sending a shock through his white form. His whole frame spasm and clenched with the sudden spark, to a human it would have hurt to their kind…it added to the pleasure. "OH, PRIMUS!"

The security mech's optics seemed to glow unusually bright from the feeling of his mate to be squirming underneath him, the valve trying to pull him in and the please for more, oh please don't stop! He didn't want to go yet, he wanted to see that face that was usually sculpted in pleasure… He sped up, now a little erratic in his movements, harsher in his thrusts, he was not going first. He practically lifted the others frame up, angling the spike to go deeper and hitting the exact sensor that made the other explode.

Fluids burst onto him, the sounds of his spike sliding through it, the sudden onslaught of sirens echoed into his audios and the random constricting of the valve finally tipped him over the edge. He could feel the other being filled, his own transfluid hitting the walls and pushing more out.2

He groaned and held on tightly to the lax frame as his hips gave a few more jerks to empty the rest of himself into the other and nearly fell over on top of the prone figure. He let the remnants of the overload flow out of his systems as he rolled over next to the ambulance, the sirens finally dying down as the other came down from his euphoria.

He offlined his optics and allowed the feeling of being sated wash over him along with the movement of being cuddled up to…after a few human minutes he onlined them and glanced down at the white frame pushed up against his. He wasn't even aware he had been stroking Ratchet's back until the medic sighed, looks like even the Hatchet could become as serene as a lamb.

"I'm guessing you like taking control, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Tired?"

"Mmmm…"

Silence…nothing needed to be said, the CMO had made sure his current patient was better and the SD took a step to finally getting over his past relationship onto his new one.

"Hey…Ratch?"

"Do you think Prowl's sirens go off like yours?"

"His sound different."

"How?"

"His goes 'whooop, whoooop.'3

-Break-

"So if I cop a field, do I get to field a cop?"

Prowl ignored the question, Jazz was just coming up with random stuff now to cure his boredom, "As long as the cop isn't me."

The saboteur just laughed, "Naw, mech, A'h figured that a cop is an officer and Blaster is an officer, so if A'h cop a field with him…does that mean A'h am fielding a cop?"

The SIC raised an optic ridge, "You must be bored beyond you're usual reasoning."

"Yep!"

How in the universe that one mech could be bored with all that was happening around the ARK, he had no idea, "Don't you have work?"

"A'h did but ma dog ate it."

"…You don't have a dog, in fact it is impossible for you to have any kind of pet, Blaster still won't let you take care of his cassettes after the last 'pet'."

"How was A'h supposed to know ya can kill a cactus."

"…You set it on fire…"4

The Porsche didn't respond but just crossed his arms and turned away, leaving his close friend shaking his helm.

"Prowl, there is a problem."

He shuddered his optics at the sudden voice of the AI coming from the office speakers, he just picked up a data pad, "What is it?"

"Umm, there is a Con on the monitor…he wants to speak to someone."

He just kept working, "If Megatron wants to taunt Prime, he can wait till after the femmes leave."

She finally appeared on his desk, blue eyes staring up at him with worry…he had wondered why she was given the ability to appear, now he knew it was to show what she was thinking and what she was thinking wasn't anything good, "He's not from Megs crew…he says he's a rogue Con…and he wants to talk to Smokescreen."5

Jazz turned back around, "Boredoms over now."

-Break-

He remembered that face…the frame had upgrades, the optics were a different color now and he was packing more weapons then one mech had the right to. He remembered hold him close to his own frame, taking care of him…loving him like no other…

He was so glad that the only one here was Prowl and he already knew about this mech, even of he never met him.

"Is that really you?"

A quick flash of a smile that made his spark flip inside his chamber with emotions, happiness that he could see this bot again, sadness that he couldn't reach out and hold him, anger because this mech he loved was now a Con.

"Yeah…it's me, Carrier."

He couldn't help the tears that rushed forward, the dam he had built over the orns that kept what emotions he was trying to hide broke, all because of that title he hadn't heard in what seemed forever, "Oh, Cade…you don't know how much I've missed you."6

-Break-

"You know, I think it's hot."

Optimus glanced over at his mate, she was holding what the humans called a manga upside down in her servos and was happily pointing out every scene she declared hot while she laid out on their berth. They were walking down the halls when they found the book on the ground, thinking someone had dropped it, they picked it up…big mistake…cause now the femme leader was hooked on it.

"It doesn't disturb you that someone is making these stories that reflect the happenings aboard the ARK?"

Elita-1 just giggled and flipped the page, "No way, always wanted to know what certain bots looked like going at it and you got to admit the characters are spot on. They may look different but you know who it is. Besides," she twisted the manga around to show him a certain part, it was where the Leader was being rewarded by his mate from saving her from the grips of a one eyes monster, "it kinda gives me ideas."7

He chuckled and moved closer to her, his from nearly covering hers as lend over her much smaller one, "Oh and what would that be?"

She placed the book down and pulled him face to face with hers, "It just reminded me I haven't been able to 'thank' my Leader for awhile…" She jerked him on top of her, he had made sure he caught himself so he wouldn't hurt her.

"What am I being thanked for?" He nuzzled his face closer to hers, the scent of their world and her own mixed together…how he missed her…

"Do I need a reason?"

He just chuckled and lowered his face plates, "No."

A gentle kiss…she smiled…a harsher kiss…his servo trailed the seams of her frame…a lovely moan…her legs were now traveling brushing against his waist…

"Prime, you are needed." It was Prowl's voice that came over the speakers now.

"DAMN IT!"

Elita-1 just laughed at her mates frustration.8

TBC

R&R

1: Joviankamigirl said that the femmes had it bad, and she's kinda right. So here's a short scene for them, send your love to the femmes!

2: Here's your smut, don't worry it'll get better in the future.

3: Ratchet's emergency sirens went off! ^ ^ I like the police sirens that go 'whooop, whooop', it kinda sounds like their cheering.

4: I do this when I get bored, just start asking random questions that has nothing to do with what's going on. I'm just wondering how he set that poor cactus on fire…

5: By rogue, I mean he's still a Con but does his own thing for his own reasons.

6: I hope you know who Cade is…why did I bring him in…there is no reason except for drama.

7: I've made her into a fan-femme! Behold the power of femmes and their mangas! Dare not come between them or you shall meet your doom!

8: DENIED!

Aww, spread some love!

I think Red and Ratch are getting along just fine…what do you think?

Also…poor Smokes, I don't mean to torture him…I really don't but things happen.

There have been so many suggestions on Blues other mate. Ranging from Bee, to Skyfire, Perceptor, and Smokes. I can see Bee, Smokey needs some love…now that I think of it, Percy would be a hilarious third. So many to choose! GAH!

Don't worry Ayami, you'll get you oil scene, I just have to find the right time to use it, the frag competition will begin soon and so far the couples competing in it are: Hound/Mirage, Jazz/Blaster, Ironhide/Chromia, and now Prime/Elita-1 and yes, the twins will get what they deserve soon. By the way, I love your reviews, they make me happy!

Please send in your reviews and suggestions! They help me a lot!

A big thanks to everyone.

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 8: It's Never What It Seems

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: EcchoKat, Kitt21, CNightjoy, Ayami1, Katea-Nui, Bulletproofmarshmellow11, Jovianokamigirl, Darkeyes17, smoking caramels, Seeker Moonblade, Fliara48 and anonymous person

I'm so sorry to Sideslip, you had a wonderful idea but I didn't get it until after I had started to post. I will make it up to you!

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

He remembered the news…

'_Congratulations, you're sparked.'_

Illusion had been so thrilled, so had Mirror…they were getting a sparkling, a creation of their own.

'_You know, I don't envy you…your mood swings and sudden appetites are something scary.'_

She had been so accepting of the new life that was to come, it brought them back together once more.

'_Aw, Smokesy, you look so cute all sparked up and pouting for treats.'_

Their leader was just so fascinated by the fact their was life growing within the psychologists, he rubbed the metal above the growing sparklet every chance he got, _'It's a mech, I just know it._'

He recalled his love making fun of their leader's want for a mech, _'You just want a mini you, besides with Smokescreen's development sac growing that big. It has to be a mech…or it's going to be one of the tallest femmes Praxia ever has seen.'_

The pain from all that kicking was worth it to bring that beloved pitspawn into life, _'Oh, you are…a big sparkling, I am going to be in pain for cycles!'_

They had cherished their sparkling, he had brought him to work, his Carrier instincts refusing to let him leave his sight, _'Your sparkling is adorable!' 'He's behaving now, wait until he wakes up.'_

Barricade was the joy of his life, he still loved Mirror, still cared for Illusion…but his sparkling…completely had his spark. It was something the trine leader soon realized and something Mirror and him would be unable to stop.

He couldn't help but smile at the face on the screen, he had changed most of his colors and added armor but he was still his mechlet Cade, "Are you okay?"

He wouldn't call unless something was wrong…he wouldn't risk getting in trouble with the other snitching Cons…wouldn't bring back the memories that Smokescreen tried so hard to forget.

The mech in question held up what seemed to be a management of wires and metal…oh, dear Primus, that was his arm! Or what was left of it!

"Got into a bit of a mess and the Doc I used to go to got his dumb aft blown up and I don't trust anyone else to repair me."

"Of course, I'll give you the instructions on where to land and we'll have you fixed-"

"Smokescreen!"

He twitched from the sudden yell of his designation and turned to met the gaze of Prowl, "Yes?"

Even though his face was stoic, he could feel the tension in the air, "You can not bring a Decepticon into our base."

The Gambler actually managed to give him a look, 'Con? What Con, I only see my sparkling.'1

The SIC ignored it and looked back at the monitor, "You do realize that you can easily go to the Decepticon base instead of here."

The rogue just snorted, "Yeah but they're idiots and I want to speak to my Carrier in private without some tightaft watching and recording our every move. The way I see it, I get fixed, talk to the creator I haven't seen in a while and of course you'll get something in return."

"What makes you think we want anything from you or that you have anything to offer?"

The officer hated that smirk that came over the mech's face, "Do you really want to risk it, I'm coming on friendly terms now and I will have that chat with my Carrier. So you can accept it and I come in with weapons off and promising not to hurt anyone or I can put my skills to use. I'm not going to rush in blazing like an idiot, I can go over and fixed up at the Con's base but it'll be a mistake on your part. I can wait cause everyone ends up outside by themselves sooner or later and you won't be able to catch me in time. It's just a matter of waiting and taking you out one by one. So what do you say?"2

The Datsun never gave off a hint that he was worried but instead turned to the psychologists, "This isn't my call to make, I'll let Prime handle it."

"He doesn't have to know everything, Prowl! If the others found out about my son, you know how Cliffjumper and the twins are!"

"Smokescreen, that is up to you on what information you want to share with Prime, I am not telling him anything but that he is needed at the moment, the rest is up to you," he glanced over at the dark Praxian on the screen, "and Barricade."

-Break-

Sideswipe hummed to himself, another lay, another perfect day. He happily strutted down the hall, Sunstreaker close behind, basking in his own overload glow. "Gotta tell ya, love it when the femmes come by."

A snort was his answer, "Doesn't last long though."

The red twin just nodded, still happy as ever, "Yeah…they go back to Cybertron with thoughts of us while we," he gave a glance over his shoulder at his brother, "go back and curl up to our little chatterbox."

The golden mech just nodded, it wasn't as though they didn't lo-care for the gunner, they really did. It just was that it seemed as though he was expecting something from them, like some kind of declaration of love. It was the same thing every time, the three of them would be together, they would get a little bored and go have some fun, Blue would be upset for awhile but at the end they all curled up back together in the same berth. And right now they couldn't wait to get back to their room and enjoy the rest of their off duty with their favorite Praxian.

"I haven't heard from him all day. Usually, he comms us to tell us about something he found out." It wasn't like the frontliner was worrying over the sniper, there wasn't much he worried over about unlike his paintjob…but Bluestreak was the worst at keeping secrets and he happily gossiped away while they were either on duty or just relaxing. His talk canceled out the white noise in the room, drowned out the fact that they were alone with no one but themselves and being two parts of the same spark just made it seem as though you were talking to a split personality of yourself then an actual being.

So the femmes would come and go, talk about how good of an experience they were and leave. They would enjoy the temporary glow and then fall back into routine with the Datsun patiently waiting for them. It was nice to have to have at least one bot there for them…even with all the stuff they put him through.

Not many were fond of the twins and most of the one's who gave enough to care about them wouldn't want a relationship with them. But Blue took to them like glue and no matter how violent or hostile they were…he would always be there waiting for them.

"Eh? Oh, his probably still upset over the thing from earlier. You know the drill, let's just get him some treats and he'll be fine." Some how Sideswipes words seemed to ring false even to himself.

His twin didn't give a response, not bothering to tell him that the gunner had never acted like he did earlier or actually attack someone before as well, but instead walked ahead of him when familiar laughter echoed down the halls. Maybe Blue didn't need the usual comfort after all.

He was sure to find the doorwinger happily talking away with one of his friend like usual…well he was…he was also pinning Wheeljack to the wall and nipping on one of the flashing ear fins and the scientists looked to be in no hurry to push him away, "What the slag is this!"

They knew it wasn't fair to think only they could run off and he just stay put like some kind of forgiving doll, but they still didn't appreciate the double standard concept. Anger vibrated through the bond between the brothers, not at Bluestreak, they could never blame him but at the inventor…hurt also seemed to strum through but they ignored it.3

For his credit, the gunner just glanced over at them for a klik, his optics seemed to bore through them…dissecting them to the core…before he pulled away from the Lancia. His normal smile came back and he spread his doorwings and puffed up in attempt to be showy, "I'm just doing what every Praxian does." He seemed proud of the statement.

Wheeljack sighed and stepped away from the wall, looking everywhere but at the fuming twins, when the sniper said he was taking the exact position the two frontliners were in from before, he wasn't kidding. The Datsun expected him to jump right into the berth with him…not as though it was a problem, cause he really looked forward to that…it was being paraded around the ARK in a show of acceptance. The inventor was chosen to be part of Bluestreak and the mech was determined everyone else knew it as well…by public molestation.

"What is that supposed to mean, how the pit does that explain you rubbing up against," the red twin shot a look at the engineer, "him?"

Wings went higher, "Because, it's how a true Praxian is proud of their mates and will happily show them off. It's really like a gesture of 'he is mine'. Besides we have no issues with public affection, I love my intended and I want everyone else to know that, it shows I don't need their approval over who I chose and I am proud of who he is." He turned and wrapped his arms around the suddenly shy mech…well it wasn't exactly shyness but more of 'if I don't look at them, they won't kill me.'

The twins just stood there…letting the words slowly go through their processors, it was Sideswipe who finally came out of the loop, "Your…intended…you mean you and Wheeljack are…together?"

The question was answered with a quick peck to the inventors cheek and the content purr of engines of both their engines.

"What the frag, Blue! You're with us!" The golden twin looked as though he was about to go on a murder spree and actually reached out to jerk one of the grey mech's arms away and over to him, "What is wrong with you!"

Wrong words to say as the gunner jerked his arm away and glared at the two, "You seriously don't think you've done anything wrong have you! Did you think my outburst from earlier was just some kind of show for your own amusement! No, because we're supposedly together my systems started to connect to yours in hope of forming a trine bond, something that is sacred among Praxians and Seekers! It was because of that I waited for you to come back to our room after you got through doing who the frag knows what with who. I kept forgiving you because I thought you cared at least a little about me, why did you think I acted like that…did you enjoy me suffering from a severed bond…did you laugh about how many times I waited for you…or was I just the berth warmer you came back to when all the others ran away! And then you have the tanks to ask me, 'what is wrong with me?', what the frag is wrong with you!"

"Blue!", Wheeljack grabbed his servo and started pulling him away, the winged mech was tough but he couldn't take on the twins in a fight, "Let's just go…we have to go tell Percy and Skyfire in the lab anyway." He hoped that encouraged Bluestreak from getting in a fight with the twins, it seemed to do the trick as the gunner suddenly smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea!"

He was now the one being grabbed and pulled away, leaving the twins staring after them in their shock.

Sunstreaker sighed, he should have known…everybody left them sooner or later…but this time it really was their own fault.

Sideswipe didn't even bother to look back at him as the red warrior turned and headed back to their room, "Let's just get back to our place."

And the golden twin didn't bother to say, 'why, no one's there waiting for us.', "Yeah, whatever."4

"Can you believe them-"

"Blue?"

"They actually think that I would be waiting for them like some kind of house wife!"

"Blue."

"What is wrong with them!"

"Blue!"

Finally the gunner stopped and stared back at the engineer, "Yeah, Jackie?"

"You still love them don't you?"5

-Break-

"Okay, so everyone clear on the rules?" Blaster smiled at all the nodding helms, this was a great idea and they really should have done it sooner.6

"How are we supposed to do this with S.A.R.I watching us?", of course Ironhide would be worried about the AI catching them.

Jazz just snickered and threw an arm around his mates neck, "No prob, A'h got tha little girlie on our side, she's gonna be keeping track so no one cheats."

Again a nod of helms, well except for one.

The Communication Officer took notice, "What's Mirage?"

The Towers Mech just sighed and looked up at his mate before back at the rest of them, "It has nothing to do with this, I assure you…it's just something Elita-1 has shown Hound and I."

"Oh, come one, it couldn't have been that bad, my commander can be a kidder at times but nothing over the top."

Hound just grinned at the femme SIC's statement, "I don't see the problem either, I think it's quiet…inspiring." He laughed as his mate gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "I think I might pick up a few of those books as well."

"You better not, I swear Hound, you will get nothing for a month if you do."

"Come on Raj, you can't say you didn't like the short story of 'Fantasy and Wolf', I'm just dying to try and reenact those scenes."7

The spy didn't say anything but turned his face away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Blaster gave the two a look, "Okay…whatever it is, keep it away from Jazz, he tends to get obsessive over things easily, remember the whole Naruto stage..." He shuddered his optics from the memory and looked back up at the camera, "S.A.R.I, we ready to go?"

"Nope, Elita-1 asked me where Chromia was…and that turned into a long explanation of what was going on. Did you know I am programmed with the ability to not be able to lie to the Officers…that sucks! She has informed me she will be joining your group shortly but first she has to do some online ordering from Amazon and E-bay, she would also like to know if Hound would like a copy of the book she has found."8

"Yes, please!"

"I will tell her."

Mirage glared at his mate, who was now to busy grinning at the spy's misery.

The cassette player just laughed and shook his helm, "Okay, when Elita and Optimus get here, we'll start."

"The First Annual Best Place To Frag Hunt! We are sooo going to win!" The TIC glomped his mated and giggled, "Believe it!"9

-Break-

Prowl sighed and shook his helm, so many things could and will go wrong…he really wished he could stop thinking about all the possibilities for once. He had just tried to Comm the CMO but was met with the static of it being turned off, he tried Red Alert's…same thing… There was only one reason why both of them would have the Comms off and he couldn't use the AI…she had a habit of broadcasting things across the ARK and this was something serious.

He finally stopped at the door before him, he prepared himself for whatever was on the other side…it could be anything knowing those two…

The door slide back and he walked into…nothing…there were boxes here and there, other then that, it all looked untouched. It was about the size of a small apartment, the living room and kitchen were connected, only separated by bar counters that were lined with chairs. It was simple designed for now but he knew it would gather more objects in terms of personal belongings, to the side near the TV was the door to the berthroom…they had to be in there.

He walked toward it but stopped at the sound of a giggle, yep, they had to be in there. He allowed himself a smirk before putting on his stoic face and walked through the door…nothing…okay now he was getting upset and worried he might be hearing things.

Suddenly another laugh…it was coming from the washroom…

He took a deep intake, the possibilities were narrowed down now…all of them made his helm spin with excitement though, but he kept the appearance of being calm and pushed through the door.10

"Oooh, that feels good…"

Red Alert stretched into those wonderful servos, best thing about medics…they knew exactly what wires needed to be pulled for one to get relaxed. He slid down into the hot oil further, his back turned to the healer as red servos messaged the stress away. He whimpered when they stopped and he onlined his optics to find out why…oh… "Umm, hello, Prowl."

He didn't know his doorwings could go up that high…or a frame that stiff…

Ratchet chuckled behind him and he could feel his arms wrap around him underneath the oil and lay his helm on the back of his shoulder, "Like what you see, Prowlie," a light kiss to the security mech's helm before he shot the SIC a smirk, "We're just cleaning up, you should have been here earlier…Red made sure we had one pit of a show going on."

The mentioned mech gave a slight blush, he didn't think he had done that well…but the medic has assured him it was as he said, 'fucking goooood.'11

The Praxian couldn't move, his two intended were sitting in what could only be described as a wet dream, oil dripped from their frames leaving behind cooling trails that seemed to follow those seams he wished he could dip his own digits in. Both looking well sated, no doubt the overload they had experienced from earlier and the oil spun around them…calling him into the tub to join and enjoy what was being offered before him…

Damn his duties…he really didn't want this little dream to end and he reeeaaally wanted to join them and possibly skip some courting steps and get right to the reason for the whole process.

"As much as I want to watch you two go at it for my own personal reasons, we may have a problem."

Again…damn…12

-Break-

"Hey…I just realized something."

"Yeah, Hide."

The Weapons Specialists turned to his mate with a confused look, "How is Elita-1 ordering stuff?"13

TBC

R&R

1: Even serial killer's mothers still love them, same case with these two.

2: I figured having been raised by a scientist, a teacher and a psychologist, Barricade is going be smarter then most and know how to manipulate others.

3: They like being shared but not sharing.

4: Kind of gives you mixed feelings about them doesn't it.

5: Cause I had too…why can't I just let Jackie and Blue live happy and frag and have little scientific snipers that shoot stuff that spontaneously explode for no reason. Because my mind is my enemy.

6: It's Blaster! Kitt21 mentioned he needed the spotlight, here he is and will be in the future as the host of the hunt.

7: Wonder who they are based off of…

8: And so begins Elita-1's hunt for her growing collection and apparently has dragged Hound down with her. Behold the president and vice president of the Cyber-yaoi club, join or suffer their wrath!

9: Yep…I don't know why I did that…Blaster is going to kill me, after he kills that show off. He doesn't like it, it gives Jazz ideas. Took him forever to convince his mate that he wasn't from the 'City Hidden In Wires' and he couldn't perform those moves or walk on water. Jazz was upset but he hasn't gave up yet, Believe it! Jazz is a fan of ninjas…

10: Prowl's a peeping Tom!

11: Ratchet's favorite word.

12: Don't worry Prowl, Prime knows how ya feel!

13: I just realized this, it's not like she has a bank account…so where is she getting the money? Must be out of Prime's pocket, hate to see his bill.

Here's to Ayumi1 and her ideas for the Frag Hunt and the oil bath, Sideslip for Prowl busting in on them. Don't worry, he'll get some real lovin sooner or later.

Darkeyes17 brought up a point I must address, this story might be moved to the M section. I guess the older you get, the lesser these kind of stories seem offensive but for safety reasons it will be moved under M. It will be continued, so don't worry. Another thanks to her for bringing this to my attention.

Kitt21 that is a very interesting way to set fire to a cactus…I LIKE IT!

A quick question, I know what Barricade's other alts are, but I don't think they'll fit into this story. I was going to go with black Mustang, but if someone has a better idea, please send it.

Remember, reviews fuel me! Please send in your suggestions and reviews! Thank you.

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 9: Quality Time

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: EcchoKat, Gimme-Chan, S. Phantom, Katea-Nui, Ayami1, Sideslip, Kitt21, Darkeyes17, Seeker Moonblade, cmdrtekk, smoking caramels *Points at the new names* New people!

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Red Alert didn't like this, sure he was glad Prowl told him of the situation even though he wasn't supposed because it was all suppose to be top secret but he told him anyway under the lines of 'I keep nothing from my mates' but that still didn't help with what was going on.

The SIC had a servo on his shoulder not only in comfort but to keep him from running back and clawing the locked doors off where he could 'rescue' Ratchet from the evil Decepticons servos.

Granted it would result in many being upset and he really doubted the medic would like to be 'saved' Disney style…no matter how amusing it would have been to watch and how much better he would feel having his mate in his sight.1

"He'll be fine, Prime is in there with them to make sure nothing happens besides if the Con starts acting up, he'll set him straight with a wrench…if that don't work, the whip will."

Still didn't help him and his glitch was already threatening to break loose, the few sparks were already flying and he could feel his self restraint breaking. The servo on his shoulder moved away but not for long as it suddenly found it's way around his waist and pulled him close to the warm frame of his Trine Leader to be.

"It's alright…everything will be fine…"

A servo went down to grab the worried bot's, holding it tightly…saying someone was here for him and always will be now, he turned and began waling still holding on to the other.

Prowl lead the smaller mech away from where is concerns were coming from but the Lambo's sight remained on where the medic disappeared to, "There is something I must ask you."

Sky optics turned from the locked door to focus on him, it was hard to tell when the SIC was concerned but at the moment it didn't seem to be the case, "Yes?"

A tilt off the white helm as deep blue optics studied him, "I have to admit something to you, there was more of a point to have you and Ratchet move in together."

"So it wasn't just for us to get closer?" Cause he was sure they got as physically close as possible, his memory core was still running with the images.

A deep chuckle…how come he never noticed how the cruiser's laugh seemed to send tingles down ones backstruts before…

"It was that, but if you noticed the room was furnished with things that aren't found in a normal room of a soldier."

He did notice, most rooms where just rooms, theirs actually seemed like a small apartment and Ratchet had mentioned that the covers were Earth made…something of silk…he couldn't recall really. He was too busy still being buried in a warm valve and nodding off to focus on his mate's words, who apparently gets chatty before he falls into recharge…which he feel into mid-sentence.

"We noticed."

A slight nod, "So I take it you are satisfied with it, I had Hoist go over the plans but he seemed to have taken over it. Said something about feeling like it should be more of contemporary design…whatever that is."

They were heading toward the rec-room, the SD hoped he didn't have to see his ex…the mech still might be mad for ridiculous reasons. He tightened the hold on the others servos for reassurance, it was lifted and a gentle kiss was placed on top of it with an spark warming smile sent his way. He was being showed it was okay…he would be protected… He took a deep intake and continued inside where they headed toward the officer's table, "So you had Hoist go over it?"

He waited for his mate to be to sit down first and he followed, he was pulled closer with an arm slung over his shoulders. A quick glance at the Datsun, the mech was scanning the room and his wings were being held up, he was looking out for anyone who would challenge him…seeing no one, the black and white mech sighed happily and nuzzled his helm against his, careful of the horns.

"Yes, because we are not on an actual colony, I am unable to furnish a real home for you…as a step to courting I must prove that I am able to provide for my mates. A home, fuel, supplies, their wants…things of that nature. But since we are at war and most things that are necessary to our well being are given to us for survival and we are able to keep things for comfort."

A kiss was planted on top of one of the horns, making that side of the Lambo's helm tingle, "So you made plans for a room to mimic an apartment and since everything else is given to us, you settled on what our hobbies and personal wants are?"

"Yes, did you explore everything, if you noticed there is an office for your works and before you ask, Pipes is in charge of the mail room and notified me. He wasn't sure what to do with the books and was abit scared of getting in trouble with them, do you know how panicked that poor mech looked when one fell out?"2 Another light chuckle, "He was so embarrassed, I just told him to deliver it to you in the monitor room. Though I think he collects a few of the series now along with his other hobby."

Oh, Primus…Red Alert blushed brightly, to everyone else it looked like Prowl might have said something suggestive since no one could hear the conversation. Not only did his SIC knew the entire time of his hobby but he probably just corrupted the mind of Pipes!

"Um…yes I did notice…I thought it was for you and your work…" It was a large enough space, with a desk in the corner, a blank board to hang his loose work on, a large bookshelf and other things he could use…he just didn't think it was for him.

"I leave work were it belongs, that room and everything in it is yours, the only thing there that I have claimed for my own is the berth covers because my doorwings need a certain comfort for them to be laid on and the oil bath that helps with my stress. Of course it is for all of us to use as you and Ratchet have already proven."

A slight smirk, did the Praxian even know how fragging smooth he was being or how those small little smiles and laughs effected him!

"If your courting step was to provide…that means you bought everything in there! How did you-"

A digit laid itself on his lips before being removed for him to be kissed, "Don't worry about it but for your own comfort I will give an explanation on how. Like most bots here, I do side jobs, mine is with the human enforcers and I get paid by the government for security jobs like escorting higher ups. It seems that a car that transforms into a giant robot makes a great bodyguard and my skills are used whenever the person I am watching over needs a quick assistant. Being so, this job also helps me with the human government because I have already established a form of trust with the members I have protected, so it's also beneficial for the ARK."3

"You take care of government officials, when?"

"I don't spend all my time in my office and it's not just them. I have met actors and actresses, directors, publishers, hotshot anchors, performers, once even a crime boss who needed to be watched over because he was getting threats for helping the police. Nice fellow really, offered me a job in dropping off supplies but I declined, battle was always awaiting and having drugs spill out of me when I get shot would not do for my image. He just laughed and agreed."

The SD just stared at him, a little frozen…who knew that uptight Prowl actually had a double life, he shuddered his optics and looked at the table. He got most of his earth savings from his manga and drawings and he thought that was keeping a secret, the SIC was practically 007. He glanced back up at him to be met with a concerned look, "What?"

"You're not upset are you, I didn't want anyone to find out because my clients like keeping things under the radar and can you imagine what Jazz would do if he found out I took one of his favorite band singers to jail?"

No, he didn't want to think of that, "It's fine, I wasn't expecting it…so you saved up your payments?"

A quick nod, "Yes, since I don't go and buy things like the others on a whim and it's practically in every Praxians codes to save up until they get mates, I managed to get quite a sum."

This time it was the multicolored mech to tilt his helm, "Save up, your coding must run deep?"

The cruiser's doorwings went up in a show of pride and he puffed up a little, "Of course, we want to make our mates happy and win them over and sometimes that means getting a well made nest and gifts, so be it."

Did he say nest? He did! Red Alert stifled a laugh of the image of the three of them in a bird's nest on top of the ARK with Prowl crowing like a rooster and him and Ratchet taking care of eggs.

He just grinned which seemed to make the SIC happy.

"So you decided to have a…nest…built for us and provided things that we would seem to want?"

The black and white mech nodded and nuzzled back into the red helm of his mate to be, "Yes, I must ask, was it to your taste…I must make sure I've made both of you happy before I move on to the next one."

A thoughtful expression came over the Security Officer's face, he was happy with it, even more so knowing he had a room to himself to work in and as for Ratchet…he knew for a fact the medic was happy over the kitchen and the place where they had planted their crystals and his…plants…if that's what you would the things. So he could say both of them were pretty happy with what was given to them, he gave a gentle smile and managed the courage to peck his leader to be on the mouth, "I think we are pretty satisfied with it all, more then that really."

Who knew the stoic and supposedly emotionless Prowl could smile so brightly and proudly, "That…that makes me…happy."4

-Break-

His optics never left the doctor, he knew his Carrier had promised that the white and red mech wouldn't harm him but that didn't mean he was going to put trust in the Autobot. In fact the only damn mech he trusted on this side was his Carrier and the only reason the smaller mech was here was for his own safety…well…it used to be…

Barricade lifted an optic ridge as the medic let out a spew of curses about the damage of his arm, something about not needed this slag on his off day…being dragged out of an oil bath and away from a cute bot with a cute aft…damn everybody. The Con had no idea what he was talking about but he guessed if he was in middle of a bath with a cutie and was dragged away, he'd be pretty slagged off too. He was really starting to wonder how many times the word 'fuck' can be really be used, cause the med-bot was set on getting the record.5

"Ratchet, please, language."

The flurry of servos that were working with delicate wires paused and the CMO gave a slow glare at the other Praxian before going back to work with a 'fuck you.'

The frontliner did a quick search of the word that was currently being burned into his memory core…he didn't like any of the definitions and if the little medic didn't watch what he said to his Carrier, the Autobots will be looking for a new CMO.

They sat in silence…they could wait until the job was finished to speak of the past and now…to see what would effect their future…they had waited for so long anyway, what was a few more drops in the hourglass of their lives.6

"Hmm, I'm going to have to build an entirely new arm but I managed to dull the sensors for now to you shouldn't feel anything. You might experience Phantom Limb Syndrome but as soon as we get the replacement, you'll get over it." The porcelain colored mech tapped his chin with one of his elongated digits in thought as he looked over the 'guest.'

See it was things like that Barricade hated about medics, they try to fix you then tell you will have some other kind of defect, study you like some kind of creature they have never seen before that's laid out for their own extermination, poke you in places you didn't even know about with instruments that look like torturing devices…and those fragging digits! He was used to bots having claws and stuff like that but somehow the longer and slimmer digits of a med-bot made him feel sick. Claws and regular digits could would just bend like normal but those lengthened things could bend and twist their way under armor and you wouldn't feel a damn thing till it was too late. And they had little tools inside the tips as well, so you had no idea what was poking you, could be a needle, could be a scalpel, could be any fragging thing!

What others found to be exotic and tantalizing…he found disturbing…freaky servos…going where they don't belong.7

Smokescreen nodded at the news, "How long till the replacement?"

The healer glanced over at the psychologist, "I can see what we have in storage and work from there, he has specialized mods but I think I can match them. The rest of the damage is mostly superficial, it was his arm that's the real problem." A deep intake, "I'll get started and we'll take it from there." He looked at the injured mech then back at the psychologists, "You want me to send someone in here?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," the healer began to walk away, but before he exited, he gave on more glance over his shoulder to study them…then left.

The Con warrior stared at the door before looking back at his Carrier, "Did that mech have a whip on his hip?"

"Yes."

"…Medics are weird."8

An actual laugh came from the smaller winged mech, "Are you still freaked out over medics?"

A snort, the red optic mech was about to cross his arms, only to realize he only had one, so he settled on giving a faux glare at the other, "I have never been freaked out over such bots…they're just weird, that's all."

He loved it when his Carrier gave him his true laugh, it reminded him of being younger and playing his games in the offices. Sure he was playing tricks and getting into stuff he wasn't supposed to but his Carrier found it all funny…a ping of sadness echoed through his spark but he ignored it. His face suddenly becoming serious, "Carrier…there is a reason why I'm here."

The laughter died and the bright grin faded into nothing more but a slight sad smile that matched the look in those blue optics, "I know…you wouldn't have came here if it wasn't."

Of course…his Carrier could read him like a data-pad… Time for the news…

"It's about Creator."

-Break-

Silence…

Even the quick mashing of buttons and the sounds of a brush going of canvas seemed like nothing to their audios…they didn't like it…silence meant they were alone…by themselves once more…no one there to care or fill in the emptiness that not only echoed through out of the room but within their sparks as well.

The clatter of a controller being thrown down didn't do anything for it.

"This…sucks!"

Sunstreaker turned his helm toward his brother to see him slumped up against the couch, a few items thrown here and there from their own messiness…Blue usually would pick up for some reason and they grown used to it…now the room seemed to clutter why themselves emptied out. "Your game playing always sucks."

A quick glare over the shoulder dissolved into a pitiful look, "You know what I mean…what do we do, Sunny?"

A deep sigh and the gentle placement of brushes gave a rare look to a calm Sunstreaker, once letting the Sunny name pass by, "It was what we were doing that caused all this, it's what we need to do to fix it."

A huff and the red twin jumped over the back of the couch and made his way over to his brother, grabbing him in a tight hug, "You're hurting aren't you?"

No words were said but the frontliner didn't move away for a few kliks…

Finally gave a gentle push, "You're ruining my paint, I don't want red streaks in my armor." He picked back up the brush and went back to his painting, ignoring the pleading look his brother was giving him, "I'm fine."

Another few moments of crushing silence, "Sunstreaker…"

Nothing.

"My Buttercup of Misery."

A growl.

"My Daffodil of Doom."

The brush stroke got harsher.

"My Sunflower of My Everlasting Love and Pain."9

Finally the mech turned toward him, "What is it?"

A quick burst of what could only be described as the feeling he got whenever the red demon got an idea that was going to backfire in their faces…it was proven by the sudden grin.

"I've got an idea."

The golden frontliner crossed his arms, careful of the brush, "Oh, is it like the idea of fragging with those femmes?"

The other twin flinched and his smile only lessened a little, "No, but it has to do with Blue, you know how…who was it…doesn't matter, anyway remember how someone said that Praxians have trines and that Blue would be looking for a third?"

An optic ridge was lifted, "We can't be his third…there are two of us."

The grin grew, "Yes and no, we are two bodies but one spark."

Okay…so that was a little interesting, "Your point."

"Well as I see it, mine and your spark counts as one, Jack'c counts as one and Blues counts as one and if you do the math…"

"Three…a trine…"

Sideswipe threw an arm around his brother, "Now that's some counting and if we can get someone to tell us how to apoligise to a Praxian and get Blue to see our mathematical genius and of course the promise to never to do stupid slag like that again. We can get our Blue Bird back and we get another to cuddle up to."

A look was sent his way before the yellow mech turned back to his painting, letting it all roll through his processor as his brother went back to his game.

It didn't take long for the answer.

"I always wondered how bright those lights can go."10

-Break-

"What?"

"You still love them."

Bluestreak stared at the engineer, he wanted to say it wasn't true that, he was over it…but he couldn't…it was impossible for him to lie. "Jackie…"

The Lancia looked away, "It's alright…I can understand…if you go back to them…they are prettier then me and can protect you and don't explode every other day-" He was grabbed and pulled into a hug, "Bluestreak?"

A deep sigh, "In a way, I still do…but I've been with them for a long time and it isn't easy for anyone to get over something like that so quickly. But I picked you," he tapped the mask in way telling the other to remove his mask, it slide back and he placed a quick kiss on the others lips, "Your absolutely cute, Jackie-"

"My scar-"

"It makes you even more who you are, besides scars are hot," he traced the very scar in kisses before looking back at him, "You're not supposed to protect me, that's my job now, I told you I was going to spoil you."

The scientist gave a gentle smile, "And my spontaneous explosions?"

"The ARK wouldn't be the same without them and you wouldn't be Wheeljack if you didn't cause them."

"Mmm…"

Doorwings gave a slow flutter and both sighed into the embrace, it might take awhile with a few bumps on the road…but they were sure they could make it through…

"Ready to see Sky and Percy?"

"Yeah, I haven't been in the lab all day and they're probably waiting for something to happen."11

-Break-

Optimus gave his mate a look as she and Hound went over the books she had express mailed to the ARK in transformers size. Usually he would find the whole ordeal of her gushing with that cute little squeal of hers endearing but with a known to be violent Con on the ARK made him worry. Especially since it all was supposed to be under wraps and he was the worst to tell his mate everything…12

"Oh…wow…Opty look, when Jazz and Blaster get through in their hunt can we go try this?"

He glanced down at the page…he couldn't see it but he felt his optics grow bigger, "I…uh…yeah, sure…"

The tracker gave a low laugh before S.A.R.I came over the speakers, "Team 1, Jazz and Blaster, two human hours in medbay, caught by Ratchet coming in and noticing something was wrong. Result: time to beat is two hours in actual interfacing time, leading place: medbay. Also First Aid and Swoop are now taking scheduled to take interface classes with Jazz and Blaster teaching."

The group laughed, one had to imagine the look when they were found and probably by a furious Ratchet and the embarrassment that the two aids went through to find out the couple had been going at it right under their noses.

Soon the two were coming down the hall, Blaster rubbing his helm from the dent with one servo, Jazz sported the same dent but was happily piggyback riding on his mate. The Communication Officer grinned, "We set it, you got to beat it."

Mirage just huffed and grabbed his mate, "Please, two hours in the medbay with on the Hatchet's off day, that is nothing. Puppy, follow." The Towers mech strutted down the hall with his puppy following right behind him.13

The saboteur just giggled, "Wanna guess what we were doing?"

Blaster went stiff, "Please don't, he just got the Karma Sutra and I do not wish to go over the details."

Silence…

"You should read the things in here."

The red mech knew it was the end of what sanity he had left when his mate reached over his helm to snatch the book away from Elita-1's servos.

"Oooooh, Looookieee!"14

-Break-

Red Alert let out a low moan as his horn was licked, Prowl was determined to show him how happy he was and that seemed to be by molesting the SD in front everyone…again. The mouth dropped down to nipple on his neck cables, it would have done no good to try to escape, he had moved to sit in the SIC's lap and had both arms wrapped around him. He should have been freaking out over it…but he couldn't for some reason…his glitch wasn't suggesting anything but was more of a clear static going through his processor. It had to be from where those servos were messaging whatever they could find and right now they were busily working on his inner thighs.

Another low moan and a deep growl was his answer, the chassis vibrating behind him in a manner that rung through his frame, leaving a tingling feeling lingering through his systems. "Prowl, we're being watched."

The nipping stop and he could feel the other lifting his helm to glance uncaring at the others who were trying not to look at the private moment…and failing… "So, the more they watch the more they'll know who we belong to and if anyone questions it, I will either have to take you in front of the whole crew-"

"OR?"

A shrug, "Fight them off," he went back to sucking on a cable, before stopping for a klik, "Rather do the first one but I feel you wouldn't appreciate that would you?"

"No…no, I wouldn't" The Lambo leaned back into the kisses to his neck, he might not have liked letting everyone see his equipment open for all to see but he didn't mind being loved on.

A short laugh and the feel of someone popping down next to them made him tilt his head to the side to see Ratchet curling up to the Datsun's side, "You two look comfortable."

The answer was an arm removing itself from the SD's thighs and thrown the medic's shoulders, tugging him closer into a quick kiss, "I thought you were busy?"

"I am but since I can't find our beloved Leader anywhere I have to report to his second in command." A red servo went up to pet the crimson chevron, "And I just know how much he loves to see me."

"Hmm, me and this mech might have some problems then."

A red helm turned to look at the stoic face, "Did you just make a joke?"

Slight snickers came from the arrived mech, "I think he did," suddenly he drew back and gave the SIC a look, "this might not be Prowl! He has a sense of humor!"

"Maybe, but he's just as cute so he'll work for now."

The two betas laughed at their poor trine leader's face, a slight pout, "I do have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, a dry one," the ambulance then gave him a peck, "but we love it either way."

The cruiser just laid his forehead over on top of Red Alert's shoulder, hiding his face, "My betas are cruel to me, why, Primus, why?"

The pillow just snorted, "You picked us, you tell us."

A slight laugh from the other two before the mech straightened out, "As lovely as this is, there is another step I must discuss with you."

"Does it involve more dry-humping, I don't think my glitch can take that again."

"I can though!"

A slight shake of the red chevron crested helm and another low chuckle, "No, this is actually for you two more then me. I have shown you all the steps so far and you have agreed, even though you are not used to Praxian culture thoroughly, you are prevailing quite well. The next step, I'm afraid, is one for my own embarrassment…I have to…perform any song of your choosing…"

The two were quiet…then Ratchet started giggling, "I guess someone along the way got tired of the alpha having all the fun, huh?"

The face went to hide in the shoulder again but they could still hear him mumble, "I suppose…but it's really to show I am willing to put myself through anything for you."

The Lambo shuddered his optics, "So…you will do any song we pick?"

A nod of the helm and the healer was on the floor in laughter, leaving the other beta to answer, "I think we can come up with a few things."15

TBC

R&R

1: I would love to see him saved Disney style…especially if he was in a dress. That'll be one anger princess.

2: Another bot that doesn't get enough love.

3: His Prowl, Autobot Prowl and he likes his mates shaken not stirred. *Twitch* That was corny.

4: There were reasons behind those mindless chapters…not really…

5: Anyone would.

6: I sound like a prophet…scary…

7: Cade doesn't like doctors…I think it's funny.

8: Only Ratchet.

9: This comes from me and my sister, whenever she's over at my place. She has the attitude of Sunstreaker without any of the painting talent, but I call her my Sunshine…she tells me to go to hell…I tell her I love her and try to hug her…she punches me. But I call her my Sunshine of Everlasting Love and Pain. She hurts when she hits.

10: Because Wheeljack's fins light up whenever he talks…so they have to be bright whenever he starts screaming.

11: Awww…cuteness!

12: If she asks, he'll have to tell her. Not only can he not hide things from his own mate, she'll kick his aft if he does.

13: Because I like that nickname for him and can see a little chibi version with puppy ears and a tail running after Mirage. *Dies from the cuteness!*

14: Yep…Jazz…nothing else needs to be said…

15: Oh…what have I done?

A thanks to all whose reviewed my stories!

Please continue to do so, they feed me and expire me to do things!

I forgot to mention the part where Red's thinking about Ratchet talking while falling asleep, that actually comes from me. I have a habit of walking and talking in my sleep. The best example can come from when me and my friend had to take night classes, an hour drive up there to take two classes because I live in a small town where the biggest thing here is a Walmart and an hour back! So by the time we came back we were tired and so we just crashed at her house, one morning she told me this.

I had walked into her bedroom and promptly asked her if we were going to watch the movie with the dancing rats. She, having no idea what was going on, said no, she didn't know anything about a movie with dancing rats. I said okay, goodnight Petunia and left.

One: I had no memory of this.

Two: Her name is Kelsey…I don't even know a Petunia!

Another time would be when I ran into her mom and asked her if she could deep fry a popsicle…neither has let me lived it down yet.

So I would love it if I got some suggestions on the song Prowl will sing and yes, he can dance in it as well. It would help so much if you do.

Another thanks to those who reviewed!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 10: It Just Gets Weirder

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: Ayami1, Jovianokami, Kitt21, Jagwarakit, Ultra Rodimus, Darkeyes17, Sideslip, RemRene, Katea-Nui, S. Phantom, Maya, Vigatus, Amaya, Lazzyninja, NativeWolfy

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

"Ugh, okay, so if we move this here and reduce the intakes of this and decrease this…that still leaves us with that…"

The shuttle sighed and tapped his digits on the surface of the table, he was working out some of the kinks in the energon converter machine, the thing was built but now it required the exact coding to make it all come together. He glanced over at his mate, the little microscope happily going over data and humming away…he really was like a walking plushi for the flier, easy to grab and cuddle with and when squeezed just right, he let out the cutest sounds.1

It was even cute during interface when the red mech hit his overload and shouted out random equations…but he wasn't going to tell anyone that…Perceptor was so embarrassed from his little outbursts.

Mmm…maybe he could get him to help with this equation?

He placed his instruments down quietly, hey, he was a flier and his coding either wanted in the air or a distraction from being on the ground and right now his work wasn't keeping him focused so…it was time for something else to distract him.

Just a few feet away…and he could grab him before the little mech knew what was going on…his servo reached out…the smile on his face growing…and the thought of hijacking the scientist was becoming more and more a reality…

"No."

He paused…huh?

Perceptor looked over his shoulder at him, "Sky…we are bonded and you have still not adapted at concealing your thoughts very well, I know what you were just planning to do and I would appreciate being able to finish my work." He snapped his helm back to his work.

What was that, Percy never…oh…OH…the shuttle could have slapped his own forehead…damn it, he forgot but settled on giving the back of his mate a stern look, "Perceptor, have you gone to Ratchet yet?"

"I have not besides it is his off day, he gets so few of them that I do not wish to bother him."

"…This is a serious matter!"

The cold shoulder treatment…great…

Sighing he went back to his work, not before glancing back at his mate, "Percy, honey?"

The microscope didn't bother looking at him, "Honey, nothing, the whole situation is your fault if you would keep yourself under control and not be so insistent, this 'serious matter' would have never came to be."

The flier shifted his pedes and pouted, "But it's not my fault your so cute," especially that bouncy aft of his…but that was why he was in trouble wasn't it.

"Don't care."

A laugh came from somewhere followed by a quick, 'shush.'

Both scientists looked around the room…another snicker…Skyfire's optics narrowed at a particular spot, he had spent so much time in the labs that he should have noticed the slight difference before.

Noticing his mates glare, Perceptor picked up an empty flask and flung it at the spot, hitting something dead on as a familiar frame come into view and hit the ground. The two stared at the prone figure as Mirage shimmered into view, slipping off a table and quickly kneeling by his knocked out mate, "Hound? Primus, I told you not to laugh and look what happened."

The spy gently shook a shoulder, not looking too concerned as he continued to talk to Hound, who then decided to snore, "Of course…you would do something like this, I am not carrying you."

The Towers mech stood up and looked at the camera, "Time."

A slight giggle as the AI came on, "Team Two: Mirage and Hound, Place: Lab, Time: Two hours and five seconds. Now in the lead with five seconds. Should I call someone down there to help him?"

A scoff, "No, if he wasn't so busy being amused about what was happening then we wouldn't be in the lead by a mere five seconds. When he wakes up, tell him I will be waiting for him in our room."2

They watched the high class mech leave before glancing over at the recharging tracker then at each other, Skyfire gave him a smile, "Nice shot."

A quick, humph and the bot turned back to his work, still ignoring him.

"Oh, Percy, how would I know that going a little rougher then normal would do that?"

This time a flask went sailing by his helm, "Because, you-" a tube, "are at least-" slides, "two or three," was that Bumblebee, "times bigger then me!"

The flier was now trying his best to hide under a table and failing, "But it never mattered before and you were loving it at the time!" An angry growl and he had to dodge a spare tool, "And you were sooo deep too." He got smacked with one of Wheeljack's inventions as he rolled out of his hiding place.

"I don't care, the soreness and the possibilities of what could have happened were staggering, what if I had managed to-"

Skyfire finally grabbed the microscope and held him close, the tinier frame wiggling against his, "We would have taken care of it, you know that, if it did happen…I would be overjoyed…that's why you're angry…you're afraid…" The struggles stopped and a low whimper hit his audios, he could only hold him closer.

"It's alright Perce."

His mate nodded into his chassis, the feelings were now sent over the bond from where the small mech had been blocking his…fear…regret…acceptance…hope…it was all understandable.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think your seals would break…but I guess I forgot how fragile you are."

A sniffle, "It's fine…I know you didn't…"

The shuttle gave a cheeky smile, "Still…without that there…you were pretty deep…and I wouldn't mind seeing a few little miniature fliers running around."

"Or giant microscopes?"

"Maybe they'll be flying microscopes that can change sizes?"3

The light laughter mingled into each other as they snuggled closer into each others warmth, ignoring the sound of a certain trackers snores.

"Hi, guys, guess what-why is Hound on the ground?"

The two looked over to see both Bluestreak and Wheeljack staring inside the lab, the Praxian waved at them, happily ignoring the mech on the floor unlike his intended, "Hi, me and Jacks are together!"4

-Break-

Ratchet raised an optic at his mate as he himself was busy putting the necessary mods on the replacement arm, "Red…I let you in here because I thought it might calm you down but your putting a trench in my floor."

"Huh, oh, I'm sorry Ratchet," he stopped and stared at the arm, the medic was now making sure the wires were right by tapping an electrical flow into them with what a human might call jumping cables hooked up to a monster battery. Touch this wire, the digit moved, touch that wire, the servo closed, apply it over on that one, the whole arm moved like it was alive. "That is so creepy."

The medic just shook his helm and continued his work without looking back at the Lambo, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"And you're not?"

Prowl had gone back to meet up with Smokescreen, a little check on the fellow brethren Praxian…just to make sure he wasn't harmed…yet. But there was no doubt in the Security Officer's processor that the Con was up to something…not caring about the actual details besides the fact not only was a fellow Autobot in there with the beast…but his mate to be as well. He couldn't help the scenarios that ran through his helm, not a one good.

A sigh and the red servo that had digits expanded with little clips and other small tools relined itself back to normal…such interesting things the tools of a medic were…the brief thought of what the healer had to go through to get them passed by…after all no one was made with weapons, they picked them and applied them to their systems and frames. Reason why there were more soldiers then medics, the fronliners had to go through training, armor upgrades, weapon installation and other things among that nature. More like a slap on job, really. A medic had to learn the trade, then have his tools integrated into his systems slowly so not to crash the processor, each digit had to be taken apart and rebuilt and reformatted. It was slow and often painful…then after the process was done…they had to learn it all again, now using their new equipment.5

Slender and profound…the SD had to admit…he was one of the mech's that found the servos…tantalizing…

The ambulance had caught him staring as he finished up the last bit, a quick glance at his servo and pulled it out of sight, "If you don't like me doing that, I won't do in front of you. I know how some freak out over them." He recalled being on a recon mission to help some neutrals who had never seen an actual trained medic, they only had those who had learned by trail and error. It was all fine, nothing to damaging until he had to do some wire work on one. The femme freaked as she watched his servo spilt apart into, the sections elongating and doing a spider impression. It was necessary for him to be able to do that, if he didn't have his equipped servos he would have had to taken apart the structure that was in the way just to fix the problem and that would have been painful for her. He had never met someone so against his tools and when she started to freak out, the others did as well…clearly thinking there was something wrong with him.6

A frown was now on the mech's face, "No, I was just thinking of what we all had to go through to get what makes us what we are today."

A tilt of the helm, "Really, what mods and upgrades were added to your protoform, there isn't much out there on what a security mech goes through."

The multicolored bot sighed and pointed at his horns, "These…were not part of my original design, they were added so my sensor range would expand. Do you know on the twins games when the character has radar and it runs through and everything looks like your looking through a night vision scope."

Not really but the medic could understand the scope part, "So you see everything like a radar?"

"Yes and no, I can see you and the room normally but my sensors are always supplying me with a scan of the room in the back of my processor. It allows me to tell were everything is and if it has been moved even a little, if there is heat from a frame somewhere under stuff and allows me to hear for the slightest difference in noise. It a renewed image every so kliks and the programs installed let's me continue on without having to check them constantly, kinda like it runs on autopilot in a way."

"I think the same thing happens with Prowl's doorwings, what sensors were used to detect the slightest change in the air current was changed to ground when the Praxian ancestors were grounded. But his was from design, yours is from reformatting…did it hurt?"

The SD tilted his helm, he didn't want to tell him yes and cause his mate to worry of something that was in the past but he didn't want to lie either, "Yes…they had to go through my helm and wire the sensors directly into my processor, so for a while I was walking around with two holes on each side of my helm and loose wires hanging out because they couldn't close them in case my systems rejected them. Abit like with you servos, you learn it, they break it, it get's 'fixed', and you learn it all over again."

"Long, painful but in the end worth it."

A light laugh, "Yeah…worth it." He couldn't tell him it was because of the program that he had a glitch…that the his processor would become to overloaded with information and went into a frenzy trying to decipher the information that was stored and changing. But it was because of his training he was here…inside the ARK where it was safe…he made sure it was.

"Ugh, now I got to get this thing over to where our 'guest' is." The medic glared at the new arm, he wasn't allowed to roll the thing around without suspision and there was no way Prowl or Prime was going to let a Decepticon walk to the medbay like he belonged here.

He gave a pleading look to his mate, "Any idea how to sneak a Decepticon arm to the other side of the base without anyone knowing?"

A quick smirk was all the answer he needed.

So Red Alert didn't tell about his Special Ops programs, what he was really designed for and why he had the upgrades…but even though he had nothing to do with that branch anymore, he didn't have the it uninstalled… Those codes did come useful whenever he needed them, "Yes…but…"7

Red servos went to matching hips, "But what?"

"It's a secret and I need some…insurance…to make sure you don't tell."

"…You're a pervert aren't you, Red Alert?"

"You know what my hobby is, so is it really surprising?"

A light laugh as the medic was suddenly pulled into the other's chassis, "Primus, bless the Lamborghini, they'll be the death of me."8

-Break-

"Ma Blaster Master, cure ma aching spark of it's ache!" The saboteur fell over into the Communication Officers arms, said mech just looked amused at the act his mate put on.

"This is why you're not allowed things," He picked him bridal style while Jazz decided it was time for a death scene…one he was copying out of a certain manga.

"Ma spark, it begs for ya…A'h forgot the rest so just kiss me when A'h die so A'h can come back and we can get busy making sparklings."

He then preceded to die.

Blaster just shook his helm as the rest laughed, he loved his mate…weirdness and all.

Elita-1 smiled, it was nice to see a couple like that during the war, she gave a quick glance up at her mech, knowing he was thinking the same thing. He looked down at her and gently placed an arm around her, pulling her close. It was nice to get lost in little games like this, something to make them feel younger at spark and just enjoy.

S.A.R.I had commed them with Mirage's and Hound's status and the femme leader's closest friend and disappeared along with Ironhide. Sure they would get further then the other teams.

"Hey…Blast…"

The red mech glanced down at the whispering Porsche, "Yes, Jazz?"

"Am dead…"

"Okay."

"Kiss me, I don't like being dead."

A quick kiss on the lips and the 'dead' mech was bounding out of the others arms yelling, "A'H LIVE! Hahahahha!" He turned and pounced on the cassette player, "Let's get making some sparkling, in the manga, ya supposed to please me now."9

Optimus sighed, why were the ones in command absolutely insane.

-Break-

"Okay, so I looked up everything on Teletran-1 on Praxians…I learned that our computer hates me and that Praxians are crazy."

Sunstreaker gave his brother a look, "Why does the computer hate you, never mind I don't want to know. Did you get anything we could use?"

"No, most of it was about traditions and stuff like that, nothing we ourselves can do because we don't have wings nor do we understand the 'the language of the winged.' What ever the pit that means."

Nothing…damn…this was turning out harder then they thought…

The red twin rubbed the back of his helm, there had to be something…what did Blue like…talking…he liked talking. Let's see…treats…anything sweet really, maybe they can give him something along those lines.

He sighed and looked at his brother, "Guess we can start off with gifts and an apology…and maybe some groveling…"

A snort, "He might forgive us but that's not going to back him come back."

"True…but we need to find away for him to understand the whole spark thing and make it seem that it was his idea the whole time. Cause I doubt going up to him and going, 'we have one spark, take us to be in your trine', is going to work."

A tilt of the finned helm, "You want to trick him into believing he came up with the idea that it would be good to have us as mates?"

"Yeah and I think I know how."

TBC

R&R

1: I think everybody is a plushi to Skyfire…and now I have the image of him collecting bots to use as cuddle toys…awww.

2: He'll be fine. I think…

3: I really think they're a cute pairing and I really want to see flying microscopes.

4: Blues to happy about the news to care about the fact that there is a past out mech on the floor…Wheeljack just wonders why.

5: Cause no one is born a weapon…they are made into one. At least they got to decided on what kind they were.

6: To me, his servos would have to be slim and long so he can reach around wires without causing any further damage. Also I think if no one had ever seen someone's hand suddenly come apart like that, they would be freaked out.

7: I like the idea of Red being an ex-Ops mech, it would explain why he freaks out so much, like from a mission gone wrong.

8: Cause it doesn't matter what happens or what story, Ratchet will have a Lambo after his red aft.

9: I don't know why I wrote this part but I did…it made me laugh though.

This was a short chapter but I have a reason! The results are in and it's came down to these songs:

Somebody To Love; Queen

Nasty Naughty Boy; Christina Aguilera

For Your Entertainment; Adam Lambert

We Are Men; Mulan

Please pick your favorite out of these, remember you can suggest backup singers and other dancers if you want.

Caramelldansen was also popular so I might have this one in there for the hell of it, but it will be a bonus, so please pick one of the other songs.

Reviews make me type and that makes me happy which makes you happy and you want to be happy right? So please review.

A thanks to all who gave me suggestions, here are the reviewers who gave me the winning songs:

Ayami1

Darkeyes17

Sideslip

Katea-Nui

Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 11: OH FRAG! IT'S A MUSICAL!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: kari-yugi, Katea-Nui, EcchoKat, InsaneFanGirl, Jagwarakit, Kitt21, smoking caramels, Vigatus, Darkeyes17, Amaya, Fliara48, Ayami1, Sideslip, Seeker Moonblade, DanceUponThyGrave, Moonlight black rose, Kayaru

For You Entertainment:5

Nasty Naughty Boy:2

We Are Men:3

Somebody To Love:3

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

NOTE: This is a musical chapter and the only musical chapter I will ever do! Why, cause they're pain in the ass.

It was nearly that time, the stage was set, the tables and energon cubes were full, Blaster was setting up the rest as Jazz got everyone herded to the room.

Gifts were lined up for the new trine from various bots, Ironhide and Chromia were gloating about their score to the other couples, S.A.R.I was on duty in case something was wrong, Optimus and Elita-1 were missing leaving the entire ARK to it's own mischief.

Prowl was talking to the twins while his mates were behind him trying not to laugh at what was going to happen.

The SIC, after the AI had announced what he was going to do, found quickly how many others were thrilled about it and now there were was a line up of mechs ready to sing their spark out to there mates…actually he was just glad he wasn't the only forced into it…

He glanced back at the two, he could turn this around for his own benefit…he was a tactician…his job consisted turning the tide over in his favor. He turned his attention to Blaster, who gave him a thumbs up, indicating everyone was here.

Sighing, he gave a short nod to the Twins, "That is my que to leave, enjoy your afternoon."

"Wait, what about-", Sideswipe was cut of by the SIC raising a servo.

"After my performance, by that time, I will be back in my trine's room putting on a different kind of performance.", the cruiser turned and left.

The red and yellow twin just looked at each other before turning back to the retreating doorwings, Sunstreaker made a gagged sound, "Really didn't need to know that."

The lights went down, Ratchet pulled Red Alert over to their table that was pushed up to the stage, "Please tell me S.A.R.I is recording this?" He plopped down into the seat, his giddiness scaring a few of the bots passing by.

"Of course."

Slight giggles before they hushed each other as the music started, the lights were dim as the makeshift stage's curtains opened, revealing a black silhouette leaning it's back against a pole, a twirl of a cane in one servo as the other seemed to tilt a top hat just barely.

Suddenly the lights burst on fully, the mech shot a sexy smirk at the crowd, still swinging his cane, his pede tapping along with the beat,

'_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby'_

He pointed the cane at the two, his other servo now leaned against the pole,

'_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

He sudden lifted off the ground and spun around the pole,

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name'_

He ended the spun completely upside down, the only thing holding him up was his legs wrapped around the pole,

'_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart,'_

He flipped off the pole and landed on the table, somewhere someone muttered if that was even scientifically possible, he pulled Red Alert up on the table, spun him then dipped him down,

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over'_

He pulled him back up, pulling hips close into a soft grind with one servo, the cane was used to tilt the red helm to make him look at the Praxian, who wore an alluring smirk as his face was only inches apart from the other,

'_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment,'_

He then used the cane to flip his hat off onto the SD's helm before giving his aft a nice grope and spinning him,

'_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet,'_

He spun him back, chassis to back, the cane spinning and the free servo happily pulling on a hip wire getting a slight buck from the Lambo,

'_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment,'_

The cane now pointed at the medic, lifting his face to the performer much like it had done the other,

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind'_

Ratchet grabbed the cane and was pulled up onto the table with them, the servo holding the stick was now being used to push him closer to the officer's chassis,

'_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown'_

Now the servo was grapping the red aft in front of the crew,

'_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over'_

Now it was the medic's turn to be spun around and brought back into the same position as the security mech,

'_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment'_

He brushed over the grey chevron quickly with his glossa,

'_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat'_

He gave both a hard pat on the aft, forcing them both to jump off the table as he winked at the crowd,

_I'm here for your entertainment'_

The two quickly turned around, this was not what they were expecting,

'_Oh_

_Do you like what you see?'_

Prowl struck a pose, making sure his mates got to see all he was offing them, wings spread out in show, legs separated and hips thrusted out just ever so slightly,

'_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream,'_

He tapped the hat with the end of his cane, sending it in the air and making it land on his helm,

'_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,'_

He turned and took a high step back onto the stage, sauntering his way back over to the pole, letting his hips give a gentle swing,

'_I'm here for your entertainment,'_

His free hand spun him around the pole till he facing the crowd again before leaning back on it like how he started, swinging the cane and pulling the top hat over his optics,

'_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat,'_

The lights flickered off, leaving the silhouette once more and you could practically hear the smugness came out of the last line,

'_I'm here for your entertainment.'_

Silence as the curtains fell back into place…before someone screamed, "ONE MORE TIME!"

Laughter filled the room and Blaster just shook his helm and started playing some beats, not ignoring Jazz as he told him he wanted a turn on the pole.

Everyone returned to their own conversations about the performance as the Praxian came out through the side of the stage, still wearing his hat and twirling the cane, a slight smirk on his face as his mates headed toward him, "You like?"

Red Alert just giggled and stole the hat, replacing it on his helm before nuzzling up to the cruiser, Ratchet had decided take up the other side, both nipping and licking the nech cables of the SIC.

Prowl gave a low chuckle before wrapping his arms around the two, "I take that as a yes, now then," he planted two brief kisses on top of their helms before leading them away, "Let's go find that oil bath."

-Break-

Bluestreak nuzzled against his engineer, both quite content to stay where they were and enjoy the sounds of music. They snuggled closer, the light buzz of high grade flowed through their systems, not enough to get them off kilter but enough to give them a pleasant feeling…that was until a new song started and both mechs found themselves suddenly jerked up and each in the arms of certain twins.

The engineer gave him a confused look before he was suddenly carted off to the beat leaving Bluestreak in the servos of a singing Sideswipe. He shuddered his optics as the words hit his audios,

'_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me,'_

He didn't expect the sudden turn as he was suddenly lead to the dance floor, what was going on,

'_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go when you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown,'_

Now both him and Wheeljack were being spun in a circle, before being caught and brought back to the shiny chassis.

'_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try,'_

They were suddenly being swapped back and forth,

'_Take a chance on me_

_Take a chance on me,'_

They were released, both of them gave each a look before looking back at the twins as they sung different verses now while everyone behind them danced.

Sideswipe grabbed Wheeljack this time and held him close, _'We can go dancing,'_

Sunstreaker took Bluestreak's servos and twiled him again, _'we can go walking,'_

The red twin then dipped the engineer, _'as long as we're together,' _He flipped him back up,_ 'Listen to some music,'_

Golden servos started a tango of sorts, _'maybe just talking,'_

Wheeljack was suddenly released, _'get to know me better,'_

The gunner was twirled again and ended up by the engineer, both looking confused. They looked at the twins with a mixture of horror and awe.

_'Cause you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic,'_

Okay…maybe they had too much energon…cause the twins just did jazz hands…

'_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go,'_

Oh, Primus…they can't sing…

'_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're-'_

"PLEASE STOP!"

Everyone watched as Wheeljack and Bluestreak twitched and Jazz glared at the twins, "No…just no…"

The engineer was the first to break out of the spell of horror, he shuddered his optics and turned to the Datsun…who looked to be frozen, "BLUE!"

The TIC was now on top of a table glaring at them as the inventor was panicking trying to get his intended fix, the Porsche waved his arms up in down in hysteria, "WHY! Who told ya could sing! Ya broke Blue!"

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm, "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"When does any of ya 'ideas' work?"

"Someone quick! His not responding!," the Lancia waved a servo in front of the terror stricken face, "Baby, speak to me!"

First Aid and Swoop rushed over to them as the rest of the crew snickered at the 'love' attempt, the golden twin crossed his arms and gave them all a glare, "It works in the movies."

-Break-

He watched as the dirt kicked up behind the fleeting figure, glad that the temporary signal dampener was working…his son would be gone before anyone even knew he was here…only a few Autobot's that were in on it and none of the Cons…

The music in the background drowned out the sounds of his son's getaway…so no one would hear him leave…

He said he would return to what he was doing, declining the offer to join his Carrier…he said he had done too much to change his ways now…the energon on his servos would never come off inside his processor…

It didn't matter to Smokescreen…he told him that…he would still love him…that the vicious murdering Con would always be his sparkling and no one could tell him other wise…Barricade just laughed…

'_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time'_

He could still feel the warmth of holding his child close to him, the feeling of a spark that he had created…it still felt the same as it did when the mech was still so young.

Maybe because of that he had started to truly fall for Illusion, the warm embraces, the gentle kisses…it was no wonder he now loved the mech… Even if he used their child to get closer to him…he just wanted his love…and got it…

Mirror…oh, he still loved her with everything…but she had started to fall into second…his trine leader fully taking over his spark…

What happened really could have been avoided…but they were blinded by their own happiness to see it…

'_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out'_

Love makes you do odd things…things you end up regretting…

He didn't mean it…not really…it was an accident…

But no one understood, it was why Cade hated the Autobot's…he was old enough to remember…but young enough to not understand why they punished Illusion the way they did…

'_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you'_

His child never forgave the Autobot officers…

Truthfully, Smokescreen blamed himself…he just never knew that she would go that far as to try and end it all by trying to take out both him and Cade… He should have seen it coming, he was a psychologist…he should have seen the signs…

He could still feel the cuts on his skin from where Mirror tried to cut Cade but he had thrown himself in front of his sparkling…she was so out of it…she didn't realize she was stabbing him over and over again…

His mate came in and…he put a stop to it…

As he laid bleeding away, holding his son close and hiding his face away…he watched the end of their family…

'_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead'_

It was against the law for someone to kill their own mate…no exceptions… Her family said it was because she was being ignored that it drove her to do commit such a thing… Perhaps they were right…but it wasn't right for Illusion to be punished for protecting them…

But they didn't see that…and he remember watching his mate be dragged away, promising he would return… He thought the laws were so unfair…

'_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life'_

But he waited…

Orns passed and their sleepy home soon became a battlefield…and he had to wait somewhere else…

'_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_

_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

He just kept holding on to what he could…hope…

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be OK'_

'I met him…I don't have many memories of him…but he knew me instantly… He told me he managed to escape his cell during a sudden attack…the first place he went was to our old home, he said he cried at what was now a wasteland…he was sure we were gone…' That part broke his spark when his son told him of the things his mate went through…but at least he was safe at the neutral camp where he was now.

'_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home'_

'Then he smiled at me, I've only let you hug me Carrier…but I couldn't push him away… He kept saying how proud he was of me…only you have been proud of me, but you are my Carrier…this mech didn't even know much about me but that I was Con and his son. But he was proud of me…' No parent could be disappointed with their children…they always forgave and Illusion was no different.

'I hope you forgive me…I told him where you are…he broke down at the news…he told me to tell you… The wait is over.'

'_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain(In the pain) there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you'_

The figure was gone now, the dust settled…and for once as he watched the setting sun on this planet he had came to know as home…he felt…at peace…

He allowed a gentle smile grace his face…his mate was coming back to him…

'_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),I'm barely holdin' on to you'_

-Break-

R&R

TBC

I do NOT own any of these songs.

"For Your Entertainment" Adam Lambert

"Take A Chance On Me" Mamma Mia

"Broken" LifeHouse

*Bangs head against desk* I will never do that again…

A few things, I was just going to have Prowl just pole dance, but for some reason the mech wanted a top hat and cane and this popped up. Why did I give him a cane and hat, I really have no idea…but I like it…how he got it remains a mystery.

Nothing says love like being groped in front of all your friends.

And yes, I decided to torture the twins by making them sing a song from a musical…I like Momma Mia…and so do they. Actually I'm guessing Sunny more then Sides, cause in my mind I can see the yellow twin watching movies like 'Phantom of the Opera', but I can see Sides dressing up as the Phantom just for the hell of it… 'Sing for me! Sing my Angel!'

Not everyone can sing…and as much as I wanted them to go through the whole song, my mind took an evil turn.

Oh, Smokey…maybe this means I'll stop torturing you now…or not…depending on my mood…

A big thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who gave me suggestions, please send in more. I love getting reviews and if there is something you want to happen, send it in.

A special thanks to those whose songs got chosen to run for the chance of being in this chapter,

Ayami1 with 'Somebody To Love' by Queen

Darkeyes17 and Sideslip with 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert, also a big applause for them for getting the winning song!

Darkeyes17 with 'Naughty Nasty Boy' by Christina Aguilera

Katea-Nui with 'We Are Men' by Mulan soundtrack

*Bows Politely* Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 12: Lost In Love…And In Directions

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: optimus prime 007, Jovianokami, smoking caramels, DanceUponThyGrave, EcchoKat, Katea-Nui, Sideslip, Amaya, Darkeyes17, Grey Grapevines, Kitt21, LdyGossamer, Vigatus,

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Mornings…a time to wake up and begin the day anew, to start reports, plan things and…to find the leader of the Autobots and his mate sprawled out on you desk…

Luckily Megatron was used to his desk becoming a sudden interface tool, snorting at the two, he took out a pad and wrote a brief message on it, 'Clean up your mess.' He paused as he looked at it then happily put a '^ ^'.1

He threw the pad on top of the two recharging forms, grabbed what he needed and left, muttering away about immature mechs and their crazy femmes.

-Break-

Prowl groaned as he woke, he was sore and he was sure there were some wires out of place…but damn if he didn't feel satisfied. He could still feel the tingles of all three of them overloading running through his systems. They couldn't tell who was who by the end of it all, valves, spikes, mouths, glossas, servos, all going somewhere to be pleasured. He was sure the berth was covered with more fluids then one would have conceived possible and he would have loved to just lay there and immerse himself in the drowning world of post overloads…but he had work…

With optic still offlined, he tried to move a servo to rub his face…the word being tried, "What the-"

His optics instantly onlined…and he was tied down to the berth spread eagle…he should have been wary of his mates conduct. The two could be as troublesome as teen bots and just as randy…then again one was practically a freelance porn artist and the other was just sadistic in the art of interfacing. He wouldn't change a thing if it meant he could experience what he did last night cycle continuously.

Feeling part of the berth moving, he turned his helm to the side to see both of them indulging the other. He spared a klik just to watch them glossa wrestle for dominance, Red finally putting more want and need on his activities and Ratchet just teasing by not submitting…though he had no qualms about it last recharge cycle. The image of having both mechs giving into his own desires flashed through his processor…he licked his lips not only from the private show but remembering how he had ordered the security mech to practically devour the medic, forcing the ambulance into an overwhelming submission that he greatly enjoyed. Red and white were quickly becoming his favorite colors…

A low keen made his sight dropped from the tangled dance to where a crimson servo was playing with an open valve, the other pulling the taller mech's helm closer before a moan could escape.

He studied with interest as the long digits were completely extended to reach farther into the wet opening, knowing that the spider like appendages were dancing within and teasing the most sensitive of nodes. Fluids dripped out as each digit seemed to move on it's own accord, mixing in with that of the stale that had dried as they recharged, giving moisture to it once again.

They broke apart from their kiss, spittle connected to each other's mouth before breaking free and falling either on the berth or their frames, intakes were harsh, one more then the others and the smell over overheated wires filled the room.

How long were they doing that?

Hips jerked more into the touch, desperate to break through the ever burning need and finally reach the climax the Lambo's systems desired. Lips clashing again as the mech screamed his overload into the ambulance's mouth, servos reaching to drag the other closer to their frames as the sensations vibrated through them both.

Prowl purred, he loved watching them came back from the high, bodies trembling with aftershocks and the look of being sated across their faces…now…if he could only get over there.

Seeming to hear the sudden noise the two looked over at him, optics still hazed over as they smiled at him, Ratchet was the first to break the silence, "Enjoy the show?"

"Always, but I do have to wonder about why I am being bind down to the berth."

Lips now teased the edge of the grey chevron, glossa sliding out to ignite the sensitive sensors that were more then mere decoration before the owner turned and smirked, "Hmm, we think you already know the answer to that, the real question isn't why but what is going to happen to you being bind down to the berth."2

-Break-

"Okay…we started off at base, right?"

Hound glanced over his shoulder at Fireflight, "and we were walking out of the ARK, talking about how you can avoid situations with certain flying creatures-"

"I told you, I had watched a movie about vampires and thought that the bats were after my energon! And after that nightmare I had where everyone turned into these energon sucking creatures and were after me because I had stolen their queen's necklace cause I couldn't help it because it was so shiny and it all started off with a bat biting Silverbolt and he wanted us to be his minions! So when I saw the bat, I was sure it was going to happen cause you know, dreams sometimes come true."

The tracker just raised an optic-ridge, "Bats don't drink energon or bite metal robots…I'm pretty sure we do NOT taste good to them and most eat insects and fruit anyway."

"So if Silverbolt got bitten first, did that make him the queen?" The two looked over at Air Raid, who was now helping his brother Skydive pull out what looked like a giant branch from a very uncomfortable place. It left Hound wondering how that happen cause he was sure they didn't run into any tree in the little accident and there were none of that species where they were now.

He still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get the accident himself…

"What, nooo! Halfway through it turned out that the 'Queen' had sent the bat so he could start his army with fliers!"

"So wait, everyone but you were under the Queen's control and if the Queen is a he wouldn't it be King?" Now Slingshot was in on this conversation…leaving Hound wishing that Silverbolt would wakeup from his crash and get his gestalt on the topic of getting back home.

"The Queen was Tracks."

"Well, that explains that," the Jeep then did a full turn gesturing around him, "but it doesn't explain how we ended up in Australia!"

Hr then turned back to the fliers, now ignoring him in favor of making sure their own gestalt members were okay and happily disregarding the impossibility have them somehow making it all the way to a different country…knowing them…it was probably an everyday thing.

He intaked deeply, "Mirage is going to kill me…in my recharge," he glanced back at the group, now arguing over whose fault it all was, "If I get back home…"

"It's Tracks fault, he wants to turn us into energon suckers and make us carry his sparklings with an army of bats!"3

….0.o!

-Break-

Prowl hated being tied down, one; it aggravated his wings, two; he liked being in control and this hindered him from doing so, three; that leaking valve above his faceplates was a teasing reminder about how much he couldn't move.

He could at least run his glossa over the outer rim of it, enough to taste the blend of Ratchet's own systems. He also got abit satisfaction of watching the walls ripple from the need of more simulation…but that didn't heat the encasing heat on his own spike.

He couldn't see it but he could defiantly feel it, each bounce of that frame clattered against his own, forcing his stiffness deeper into that suckling wetness. Each lift up, he could feel the nodes scrape along himself from walls inside, the lubrication trickling down to pool onto his own frame from each fall that forced it out.

The sounds of mouth joyfully sucking on a hard rod ranged through his audios, the SD not only getting full of blissfully stretching spike but having his own sucked off as the medic was leaning between them.

He ran a glossa over the opening again getting a mewl that he felt vibrated into the beta bouncing away, he could feel the valve tightening as Red Alert began to reach his peak. He dragged his glossa slowly over the rim now, barely able to flick it inside but just enough to get a needy buck from the mech above him.

He flicked again, another mewl that shook itself into the workings of the Lambo enough to set him right over the edge. Clenching his spike in random waves in an exotic fashion until he too followed into the bliss of an overload, trying his damnest to jerk more of his fluids into that waiting valve.

He let out a chuckle as the director sent shocks from his own system to flow into all of them as an aftereffect from sudden ecstasy.

The SIC felt the other lift off but was too busy noticing how hot the medic still ran, unable to reach any release from his position…but before he could gather another taste of the alluring nectar, it was gone.

Now he was left still tied down, he glanced over to watch the security mech lay down beside him, completely spent as he threw an arm over his optics.

The Datsuns own studied the tired form, now starting to look like a pinkish color from the waist down from the splatter of fluids, the same color was just tinged near the corner of his mouth. Hmm, he would love that has a picture or better yet in one of those books so the whole world knew that the two were his. Even if they didn't realize it.

His vision switched to the other white form, pretty much supporting the same color theme only with a lot more around his mouth from the recent blowjob he just gave. A trickle ran down his chin from where he was unable to devour all that was given to him but readily accepted.

Red servos undid his restraints and the first thing he did was grab and pin the conscious beta to the berth, he could hear Red Alert's systems shutting down into recharge. Good, his beta's were supposed to be filled to the brim and unable to move after accepting him as Trine leader.

He supposed the other roles they were to play would be detailed later and he would have to try and explain his culture fully to were they as outsiders would understand it.

Until then he had an ambulance to set off…4

-Break-

Tracks sighed as he flipped a switch on the monitor that was blinking from an incoming emergency comm from…Australia…who the frag was in Australia?"This is Autobot Tracks, stat your fraction and reason for contacting us?"

"This is Autobot Hound…and we are somehow in Australia…"

The multicolored mech stared at the monitor, "Hound…what are you doing in Australia?," a sudden smirk, "Does Mirage know you left to go chase some Aussies down at the beach?"

"Funny."

"Oh, Hound doll, didn't you know that being pretty wasn't just one of my talents. Now give me some gossip on how you ended up there."5

A huff, "Please don't call me doll, and all I can say is it involved the Arielbots, a conversation about bats and a freak accident I'm not quite sure on how it happened."

Someone was screaming in the background before the Jeep answered them, "It's Tracks, Fireflight…no, I'm sure he isn't going to send a bat after Silverbolt…no, I am not going to have his or anybody's sparklings anytime soon…Tracks, listen, I think Fireflight might have hit something when he fell on his helm, Skydive's left wing is out and we can't get Silverbolt to wake up."

The racecar leaned back into his chair, and to think he thought taking over monitor duty would be boring, "What's all this I hear about a bat, Silverbolt and you having sparklings, sounds like some kind of kinky little party you got going. You calling to ask me to join, Pound Puppy?"

"Only Raj can call me Puppy, so please refrain from calling me that. All that was because Fireflight thinks you might be a vampire 'queen' and your going to make us all your minions so we can have your sparklings."

Silence.

"…Wh…what?"

Was he supposed to laugh at that?

"Just…just send a pick up."

A snicker, oh Primus, the tracker sounded so pitiful that Tracks actually felt sorry for his situation, "All right, darling, if I can find anyone in charge if not," he lowered his voice, "I will have to send my personal bats that answer to my commands."6

Somebot screamed in the background.

-Break-

Ratchet mewled as the last bit hit the back of his valve, damn Praxians had a stamina that wasn't natural. "Aw, fuck…"

He just let himself slid down the wall to collapse onto the berth, the Datsun had literally lifted him up and preceded to frag him into the wall above the berth…he was a little upset that his sirens couldn't go off. They couldn't wake up Red.

But he could feel the lights spinning along with Prowl's, who also silenced his in consideration of their recharging mate.

He offlined his optics, about to fall into recharge from feeling fully sated and happily filled, not bothering to fight against the servos that were moving his frame to a more comfortable position, "Thank you."

A deep sigh and he felt the position between him and Red lower as a heavy frame slide into it, barely powering on his optics he watched as doorwings fluttered as the Officer laid down on his stomach. The appendages spreading over the two beta's in an odd possessive maneuver, as though covering them from some unseen danger. The very edges just barely touching their bodies, incase they suddenly moved or where taken…Praxians were very touchy, they had to have at least one part touching their mates.

The medic shook his helm and just curled up to the black and white, relaxing into the position, "I am going to be so sore when I get up."

A light chuckle was all he heard as he fell into recharge.

-Break-

Tracks laughed, he should do monitor duty more often, since he was unable to find Prime, Prowl was off playing with a berth full of mechs, that left Jazz. Who apparently was trying to reenact some scene from something he once saw because he was dressed up as a femme vampire and was trying to get Blaster to play along.

"So, Hound and the flymechs got their afts stuck in Australia, huh? Ah'll comm Skyfire and tell him to head over ther'."

How can the Porsche be all serious while dressed up like that…though…that outfit does look…enticing…maybe he should pick up a few…

A sudden idea popped into his head, "Hey, Jazz…can I borrow a pair of those fake denta?"7

TBC

R&R

1: One of my friends does this, it could be the worst news ever and she will still have that happy face there. 'OMG, my cat died! ^ ^.' An actually text she sent me, she was very upset about the cat and cried for days but the happy face confused the hell out of me when I saw it.

2: INTERUPPTION!

3: DanceUponThyGrave wanted the Arielbots…so here they are in Australia…apparently with Hound. Why because I wanted Hound in Australia, he seems as though he might fit in. The whole vampire thing ties in with Kitt21's suggestion for a certain manga.

4: Because I can!

5: Cause he had to come in and someone had to be on duty.

6: You would do it to, besides he seems as though he would have that kind of humor.

7: This will lead into Kitt21's suggestion.

A thanks to those who wanted smut!

A huge thanks to all who have reviewed! Please continue to do so and please send in your suggestions, I love it when someone wants something to happen. It helps me!

Quotes from my odd week I have been having:

"I refuses to accept anyone as a hero who flies around with green tights on, powers come from a gaudy ring and can be defeated by the color of a banana!" Me at a movie theater…I have no idea why I said the banana part.

"Why does that robot have a rack?" My cousin looking at a picture of Ratchet standing sideways and yes, he does look like he has a chest from that angle.

"Why does the guy robot have bigger tits then the chicks?" My brother who was standing behind my cousin, this lead to a really weird discussion about why that was. My cousin's conclusion…Ratchet is a femme in denial. My brother's conclusion…was to tell me to fix them lunch…my conclusion…I was just glad they didn't go through all my computer files.

"Suck my dick!" My SISTER yelling at her boyfriend in the middle of a crosswalk.

"Tacobell is Mexican." My sister, she was upset when we told her it wasn't really true Mexican food.

"Sir, you're distracting the waiters." Some manager at a comedy club, my sister's boyfriend had his button up shirt undone for about 20 minutes before someone said anything. Also all the waiters were guys…but that's what he get's for looking like the guy off of Smallville. We call him Superman.

Thank you again and please review!

*Bows Politely* Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 13: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

Thanks to: Darkeyes17, Autobot FireKat, Kitt21, Vigatus, ShiTiger

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way to long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Hound had the patience of a saint, it was what made him a great tracker…but the flier were quickly depleting that once never ending reservoir.

He was pretty sure he was not going to have vampire sparklings anytime soon and he was damn sure if he did have any sparklings, Tracks would NOT be on the list of possible donors!

The tracker shuddered, glad that his basic appearance was a turn off for the racecar…then again he was sure that the multicolored mech had no problems laying down with anyone he could get his servos on.

Queen of the damn, no…Queen of the egotistical berth hoppers…maybe…depending if Sunstreaker was willing to run for the title and considering the frontliner's last stunt, that may be a no.

Jazz still refuses to let either twin near any musical device…or him…1

The jeep gave a quick look to the other mechs, Fireflight was watching him with suspicion while the others tried to get Silverbolt up…meaning they were poking the Air Support Leader with the very same stick pulled from Skydive.

As long as their attention was on the fallen flier and not him…he really didn't want to think about what would happen if they suddenly got bored…sure he could understand that they were new sparks but they were also programmed adults…who were now poking him with the stick…great…2

-Break-

He glanced over at his mates before going back to the data-pad in his servos, feeling a little behind in the situation when it came to the culture of his Trine leader, the security officer decided to do a quick check while the other two recharged.

He liked the feeling of being able to wake up to somebot that he was sure wasn't going to offline him in his recharge…so the information he found disturbed him.

He could do the whole 'Beta thing', it was easy…just make sure you Leader was happy, not that hard with a few overloads but he didn't like the fact that he could be replaced.

Sure they were official a trine but they were not bonded to each other in any way leaving that if one was to suddenly fall into love with another, they could leave to become spark-bonded to the bot of their desire…if the Leader allows it.

Red Alert whimpered as he placed the pad on the stand beside the berth, what if Prowl wanted an actual spark mate and pushed them out…he would still have Ratchet but even he could be easily taken away…leaving him alone.

What if the medic found a mech or femme he wanted to bond with…leaving Prowl to fill in the space…probably with somebot that would judge him and try to push him out…or would be hateful toward him because of his paranoia. There wasn't that many that could deal with the stress of being in a relationship with someone that was as high strung as himself.

But it wasn't his fault! No, it was the programming that was installed into his core!

He would be alone forever because Ratchet will find a spark-mate and Prowl will find a replacement that will hate him and push him away and-3

"Red, are you okay?"

The mentioned mech quickly turned his helm to met the worried crystal optics of the healer, "Fine…just thinking…"

"Hmm, your horns are sparking."

His servos instantly went up to the protrusions, feeling them heated up from the flashed of sudden energy. He glanced down at the covers underneath him before the face adorned by a white helm and grey chevron, the ambulance looked…tame…when he's waking up, "I was just thinking about…the monitors! Yeah, that's it."

If the medic thought he was lying he didn't say anything as he just simply nodded and fell back into his position of recharge, "K…don't worry…S.A.R.I will alert you if something too bad happens."

The SD just blankly stared at the white frames of his lovers before laying back down himself, "Yeah, you're right…hey…Ratch?"

"Hmm…" The CMO was already on the trip to dream world.

"…Love you?"

"Love you too…."

The room went silent, the only sound was that of their systems in their recharged state…but even in the silence…Red Alert allowed himself to smile.4

-Break-

He never even heard of this planet before and he doubted he was the only one even with the war going on but he could care less about the data on the alien world besides the fact his mate was there.

The cracks in his armor dulled into a tolerable throb as he thought back on the beginning of their relationship…

"_You had to do that in front of the School's Council and Headmaster didn't you?"_

_Blue optics met his golden ones, there was no anger there, it was more amusement then anything else, Illusion just grinned and pulled the smaller frame closer to his, "Of course, the school assembly was the perfect place, though I suppose I did scar some of the ones that are ignorant of our culture."_

_A light laugh, "I think one should enjoy all that a strange society has to offer."_

"_Even if it involves getting submitted in public?"_

_Another laugh…_

_The High Class mech loved that laugh, it was one of the first things that drew him to the psychologist, light and airy with a subtle mixture of mischief thrown in. The first time he heard it was in a packed room during a party, he had to excuse himself to follow the sound. Being from where he was and how he looked, he was used to the flirtatious hollow laughs from others or that of a fake laugh of someone just getting on his good side. So to hear an actual carefree sound made him curious. He stumbled on a blue door-winged mech surround by others in what looked like some kind of card game going on, he wasn't quite sure how it was played but the yellow chevron mech seemed to be winning._

_Another laugh…it vibrated the sensitive sensors on his own doorwings creating a gentle flutter, apparently he wasn't the only one as he saw the other random Praxians in the crowds doorwings give a slight flap of their wings._

_He felt a gentle pull on his arm to look down at a silver and white femme, "You look a tad bit out of place."_

_He shuttered his optics before looking around at the group, it was true, besides her, he looked to be the only high ranking bot in the crowd. He glanced back down at her, flashing a smile, no point in being rude, "I believe I do but I couldn't help but be curious of the laughter coming from here."_

_She gave a short laugh herself, not as nice as the mech's though, "Oh, you mean Smokescreen," she glanced over at the winning mech, "Yeah, he's just cleaning out another mech."_

"_Smokescreen…"_

_He had tried forever to get the gambler's attention but it only managed to capture the femmes…he was a little upset about it at first but then he thought he could use it to his advantage. Sure it was probably unfair and what others would consider cruel to Mirror's own feelings but he was sure it would all work out. He was just glad their kind had Trine codes so he could pull it off._

_He glanced over at the bot he was now courting and happily nuzzled his face against the top of his helm, getting another laugh that vibrated through his systems…5_

Illusion had thought everything was fine at the beginning, they were practically a perfect little trine…even his Creators said so, who were at first against the idea of him mating with a common mech. They originally favored Mirror more because of her own social status but with time, even they fell under the Smokescreen's charms.6

He loved coming home and finding them in the middle of an intense face, waiting a few moments just to watch before joining himself. He loved the feeling of being surrounded by the two smaller frames in the berth or wherever they had decided to drop off at and the emotion that was shared between them all when the three decided to sparkbond.

He knew Mirror was upset, he could feel it in the bond, but he wanted his first true love to carry first before she did…he had plans on getting them both sparked, adding on to their family.

It was something they were hoping to surprise Smokescreen with, the news of another sparkling and a brother or sister for Barricade. So they went and had her seals removed and tried to produce another sparklet…only…she never conceived…

For awhile she was overjoyed and happy when they were determined to get sparked up, she couldn't wait to surprise their mate but when nothing resulted…she grew…unstable…

It had only taken Smokescreen a few tries before he was wobbling around with a spark…then again they had gone at it like animals in heat…and it irked her that she wasn't even showing the slightest sign of conception.

Smokey had a sparkling that she could not provide even though she was a femme, her frame was that of fine materials, her systems were top notch while he…was just a normal Praxian.

The reflective femme hated the fact that Barricade was his and Smokescreens and not his and hers…the mechlet seemed to be proof of something she could not contain, something she seemed she could not be tied with the Trine leader…oh, sure, she still cared for the psychologist but the sparkling…she wished the worst upon.7

They should have seen it coming…should have stopped it…but they refused to see it…

It broke Illusion's spark to know the events that followed after his mate's betrayal…it hurt to watch his remaining one be left behind as he himself was dragged away with the image of battered blue doorwings, the cry of a sparkling and the silence of laughter…

He was sure everything was lost when he had broken out to find his home destroyed and even though he had more then enough credits to restart…he couldn't…so he wondered the universe…searching for what he believed would never be found…until he nearly collided with his own son.

He was so shellshock from the news…the facts…the hope…that yes, his sparkling was okay and doing well but even more so that his love was safe and still waiting for him. Although it was with the Autobots, but the current Prime seemed to be a more understanding one then the last and if it kept Smokescreen from harm, who was he to complain.

Earth…mostly organic…almost picturesque from the view from the atmosphere…an alien world so much different from their own…perhaps a strange world with it's organic base but one that might just prove to be a better home then the last one.8

-Break-

Tracks was giddy, with Jazz's help and some orders from a cosplay store, one he intended to become an frequent customer at, he was now dress as the saboteur called, 'the wonderful succubus Kurumu.'9 Having no idea what he was talking about, the racecar went with it and didn't regret it, he made anything look fine and this outfit just proved it!

He shimmied his hips as he stared at his reflection in the reflective surface inside Skyfire, the odd and ends of the costume reflecting in the limited light, oh, yes, this was going to be so worth it.

"Is all of this necessary?"

He glanced up at the ceiling, wondering just how the shuttle could see inside himself and wondered if it was an odd feeling to see what was happening inside your cargo bay as well as outside but quickly dismissed the thought, "Of course, you should be glad I am pulling this off, afterall you can call it abit of payback for having to go and get them and separating you and Perceptor from your…'equations'."

Silence…

"Don't be such a sulker, a quick scare, drag them aboard and you'll be on you're way back, k, Skydarling…also if I had known that's how you solve scientific problems, then I might just have to join the science division as an expert."10

"Tracks…I will drop you."

A mischievous chuckle, "Silence is an art that I will quickly learn."

"Good."

-Break-

Prowl should have gotten mates sooner, he nearly forgot what it felt like to have his doorwings truly cleaned, "A medic's servos are a blessing."

Red Alert chuckled at the statement, "I already know this information, quite personally."

Laughter…it was so nice just to be able to relax and enjoy another's company as the three cleaned themselves up from the 'exchange' underneath the cleanser shower, something that they were glad was made for all three of them to enjoy.

Eager to help each other with to clean off, usually the SD would have had a fit if someone even tried to touch him but all that flew out the preverbal window after facing with the mechs didn't it.

Besides…his armor never looked this shiny before, it must have been either the special wax that the SIC provided or perhaps the way it was put on by the medic…maybe both.

He watched them and the thoughts of losing them reentered his helm…it was just as possible to have them taken as quickly as it was for them to be given to him…and it just didn't seem fair…

Ratchet let out a squeak as the Datsun turned around to grab him in a melting kiss, doorwings are a proven hotspot…and apparently so were chevrons as the Praxian proved by fondling the ambulance's helm ornament.

The Lambo smiled and crept up behind his Trine leader and deliberately gave the officer's aft a squeeze while leaning up to nibble on a neck cable before trailing over to nip at a doorwing. It amazed them all how quick they could get riled up.

Prowl broke the kiss to glance over his shoulder just enough to see a glossa dart out and hit the sensitive panel but his concentration broke to now focus on the cherry colored servos pawing at his interface cover. Oh, yes, he should have done this sooner…

"EMERGANCY ALERT, INCOMING UNKNOWN SINGLE BOT SHIP, FRACTION UNKNOWN, ALL ON DUTY PERSONAL TO THEIR STATIONS!"

The Praxian growled to himself as the other two left and were making there way toward their stations. Ratchet had to be ready for anybody that was suddenly injured and Red Alert had to be on the look out for any other threats…as for him…he had to go find their Prime…after a quick cold burst from the showers.

Damn it…11

-Break-

Hound was quite shocked with himself…he had actually snapped at Air Raid and the other fliers…he never would do that…even if they were poking him with a branch and was trying to get him to go and fetch it.

His name was Hound, he was not one.

But that didn't explain the sudden mood swings he recently had, one klik he was calm, next he was scolding the Ariels and after that he suddenly decided to baby the upset gestalt. In which, he found out just how clingy Fireflight could be when someone out of their group paid him attention as the flier seemed quite happy to have the tracker pet his helm in the way a Carrier would comfort their young.

Again the thought of how young they really were floated by, they all were pretty aloof when it came to interactions at the ARK, so he wouldn't be surprised if their social skills were somewhat lacking to be unable to interact with someone outside their group. Poor things probably just needed a little attention…and where the pit did that thought come from?

He glanced over at the prone form of Silverbolt, they had laid him out straight on his back, perhaps because their leader was out, they were prone to act more…childish…and it was having some kind effect on him. That had to be it.

"Hound, my wing hurts…"

Sighing the jeep looked over at Skydive, the flier looking more like a lost sparkling as he sheepishly stared at the ground, "Wasn't Slingshot rubbing it for you?"

"He was but…he rubs too hard…"

Another sigh, if it kept them from poking him with a stick, he was content with treating them like sparklings, "Alright, come here and I'll help you."

He was really starting to feel like a Carrier…but it was just because the Arielbot's were young and needed attention…

Right?12

TBC

1: Because they scared him for life…poor Jazzy…

2: I know they're adults but they are still young and show it. Plus I think it's funny.

3: Just because they are trine mates doesn't mean they are sparkmates and that worries Red that he might lose them.

4: Had to put in a gushing moment…sappy, yes, but it called for it.

5: Aw, he fell in love because of his laugh…cute.

6: Who could hate him?

7: More reasons behind the story!

8: I find it funny that he thinks Earth as alien.

9: This goes out to Kitt21 and the wonderful suggestion given to me!

10: Tracks walked in on them going at it…that had to quite a scene…yet, he remains unaffected by it… Now I have the image of Tracks dressed up as a scientist, "I am the leading expert in mathematics, how, spread your legs and I'll show you a lesson in multiplication!" Oh…that wasn't right…need brain bleach now…

11: Hehehehe…cock blocked!

12: Because I like screwing with your heads! Muhahahaha!

R&R

Love reviews, send them in along with any suggestions you might have…please…

I didn't forget about the twins, Blue or Wheeljack in this chapter, I figured Blue might still be in recover and Jacks is probably worrying over him. Though I could use some suggestions on how you think the twins are going to get back with him.

Looks like Smokey is going to get his happy ending after all, yay!

Review please!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 14: Finding Home

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise. The name for my chapters are weird…

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

Warning: It's starting to get more and more adult themed…then again it started off with the mentioning of decapitated helms and dry humping… I don't think I have any shame left, which works for me. T-M in this chapter, depending on who you are.

'_Home is where your heart chooses it to be, for a house is only a shelter for your body as the heart is the shelter for all that you love.' _Me

Thanks to: Darkeyes17, Vigatus, Sideslip, EcchoKat, ShiTiger, Kitt21, agent doo, Grey Grapevines, Ayama, smoking caramels

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way too long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

"Stop glaring at me, Tricks!"

"I have every reason to glare at you, Firedolt!"

Hound rubbed his temple at the current argument, he had no idea what possessed the racecar to pop up and terrify the young fliers but it was a pain in the aft.

"You broke my wings! Do you know how much material it took to make those!"

That was true, after the multicolored mech practically sauntered his way out of the shuttle and announced, 'Here I am my dears, your lovely master as arrived'…Fireflight attacked him with the stick…

It was amusing to watch him go after the dressed mech screaming how Tracks was going to turn them all into zombie vampires and that he was too young to have sparklings.

"My skirt! It's filthy now! Oh, Kitt, I am so sorry that your wonderful outfit has been ruined by an idiot…"

The tracker wondered where that spotlight came from that was on the car and why he was doing a dramatic pose to sad music…and who was Kitt?

Slingshot snorted, "Can you really blame him, the mention of your name makes someone want to beat something with a stick."

Air Raid giggled, "That sounds dirty, Sling."

The multicolored mech stepped back in horror before smirking and placing his servos on his hips, "Why, I never knew you wanted to 'beat' me with your 'stick'," he did some kind of gesture with his servo, "this must just be your whole gestalts way of foreplay, getting riled up and dirty."

Silence…then Skyfire started laughing…Hound just gave them all a look as the Arielbots finally got hit with the words…and Fireflight was freaking out again.

"I want no baby of yours!"

And the same stick from before hit the racecar in the face as the youngest flier threw it at the mech.

Tracks just puffed up, "I wouldn't want you to have them! I would want my darlings to be gorgeous!"

Slingshot just shrugged, "Adoption is great thing because anything that comes from you won't be."

"Why you little-"

"What about your sparkling, Hound?"

The jeep turned his helm to the side to see Skydive staring from beside him, "I don't have any sparklings."

"I think he is asking about the young spark that you are currently carrying," the shuttle's voice echoed through the bay.

It took Hound a klik to realize what was just said…then he promptly freaked out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CARRYING!"

"Oh, well…considering most fliers are Seeker kin, we have the codes that allow us to recognize a Carrier…I suppose from your reaction you did not know?"

The tracker threw his servos up and pointed at the ceiling, "NO!, I CAN'T BE SPARKED, I STILL HAVE MY SPARK SEALS!"

"TMI, Hound, TMI.", the racecar wagged a digit at him.

"Shut it, Queen Aft Pain, can't you see I'm panicking?"

Skyfire let out a 'pity laugh', clearly uncomfortable now, "Umm, sometimes things can managed to get around them…if your partner is…well…more of a mech then others…"

The green mech let his face fall into his servos, this was not happening…he was not having this conversation with these mechs here…

"You should be more careful during interface."

And now he was glaring at the tricolor mech, "I am not going to take a lecture about interface safety from you, Tracks."

-Break-

He wasn't surprised to see the guns pointed at him…not that he cared…no, he was more focused on the figure screaming at them to stand down…

He looked a little different, probably this world's vehicle mode…but he knew who it was…and he threw open that closed bond…and the love and worry from his lost mate filled his very spark to the core…every emotion that the smaller was feeling rang through him…he returned it back with his own emotions of love…

Arms wrapped around his shattered frame as he nearly stumbled out of the single mech ship, his injuries numbed by the sheer force of the presence of his mate. They collapsed in a weeping pile as they held on tightly to each other, afraid that they might just disappear before their very optics, that all of this was just a wishful dream.

He gently turned that face he had missed so much towards his, his thumb brushed away the tears, he could feel himself locking up from low energy but it didn't matter…he had to see that smile before he did. His cultured voice sounded so shattered as the words left his mouth, "Dear Primus, Smokescreen…I…damn it all, I've missed you," he stroked over that cheek he had longed to touch for so long, "I love you."

There…that laugh…that smile…it warmed him in an absolute glow as his mate reached up to kiss him gently, "You are such…a predictable sap," another kiss, "you have no idea how much I've missed that," smaller servos hung on to him desperately, "don't ever leave me again…please…"

And they both were crying, the bigger mech could feel his frame slipping off into recharge to save what energy he had left, "Never, Smokes…I swear I will never leave you alone again…"

Finally the darkness claimed him…yet he was still happy…his last image before he passed out…was that of his lover and not some battle ruined city…or the end of a gun…but his love…his mate…his Smokescreen.

-Break-

Red Alert watched them through the cameras, the rush of frames were nearly a optic blinding fury if it wasn't for his training. Two monitors were focused on two familiar white mechs, one hurrying to save the life of a strange bot that the only knowledge they had of him was that he was the sparkmate of Smokescreen, the other was dissipating the crowd while calming the fellow Praxian.

He had no idea what they were thinking, how they could remain so calm in the mist of panic, prepared for the worst with a front of confidence…while he himself was the opposite.

But that didn't mean he wasn't aware of the door sliding open behind him, his sensors already telling him who it was, "What do you want Inferno?"

A snort, "Wonder how they feel about being watched all the time…a little creepy isn't?"

Sky colored remained on the screens while sensors kept aware of the visitors, "Nothing new about that, I usually am watching, it is my job."

The installed radar briefly showed the firefighter moving to lean against the wall, "So it is, eh, remember all those cameras you had secretly installed…fun times with those."

Yeah, he remembered, he had placed them in everyone's rooms during one of his fits…he had them in case someone was going to do something…the large mech behind him used the footage for his own personal uses.

"The showers were my favorite," he was moving now to stand behind the SD, placing both servos on the back of the chair while leaning over, "got you all riled up too."

No, he just did what the rescue bot told him to do, he could care less about the interface lives of the others…he just wanted to make the other happy, "Say what you want and get out."

"Come on Red, you can't honestly say we didn't have fun in here," a servo reached down and traced over one of the horns, "so much fun."

A growl and the Lambo snapped his helm away, standing out of his chair to face the intruder, "Get out."

"Come on-"

"Get. Out."

The roll away chair was moved out of the way as Inferno decided he needed to take a step closer to the smaller mech, "You need me Red, I was the only one who could stand your fits, your accusations, I took you back after that whole thing with Starscream when everyone else shunned you. You can't even protect yourself, you need me, not some perverted SIC or that medic, only me."

He reached out to grab the security mech, only to fall backwards and thudding on the ground from a surprise attack.

Red Alert didn't say anything as he suddenly sprung forward, knocking the larger mech down with his hidden strength, the only sounds were that of deep growls as he slashed into the thick armor with the sharp tips of his digits. An add on from his Ops training, used to get out of bounds and for a quick weapon when needed.

He could protect himself, he wasn't weak, he wasn't crazy, he didn't care about what the others thought of him!

His servos kept clawing at the armor before he let out a scream as he was suddenly jerked off, "Let me go, let me go!"

Arms tightened around him and he was brought close to the warmth of a chassis he knew all too well, the spark beat echoing through his sensors, no words were spoken but the feeling was there…he was safe now…he was with his Trine Leader…

He curled up into the other, "I'm sorry…"

-Break-

Hound stared at the door to his and Mirage's room…two Special Ops mechs living together wasn't usual but neither were they, a bot that was literally raised on his own and the Towers mech that was raised in luxury.

Mirage was cultured…sophisticated…the definition of beauty and grace…

He was raised like a wolf…grown as wild as the animals in the woods, his frame was just plain…

The white and blue mech was known to be the gorgeous Towers spy that would go on undercover mission invisible…and that's who he was. He was as he appeared to be.

The green jeep…even with his smiles and laid back attitude…was the mech that was sent to retrieve the ones who got caught.

Jazz and Mirage could waltz there way in and out without a problem, like they were supposed to do…when he was sent…there was no waltzing…he was supposed to leave without a spark left behind. He was to kill who ever came across his path not avoid them like the others…there was no simple get in and get out plan…there was only death.

Jazz would dance around any problem, Mirage would just disappear from the first sign off trouble, Bumblebee was small enough to escape through paths others were unable to go through…Hound…when he showed up…he was the problem, he made the spilled energon appear upon the walls and ceilings, there was no escape from him.

He was a trained murderer…sure the Towers mech had killed his fair share but when he was sent it was for information…not like the tracker…Hound was sent to kill…

A beast with the face of a lamb…the killer who was never expected…he was the Pit Hound that was unleashed to bring death upon whoever the chain holder wished to be gone…he was…a monster…

That was now a Carrier…

He glanced down at his chassis, noticing that he had been unconsciously rubbing the area, would Mirage accept this new spark…would they be able to give it the love it needed…would they…he…be good enough for it…would it be forced into this war that was not it's own.

He shouldn't think like that…no…he would think better then that…

This…tiny being would be his restart…to forget all that lives he had taken to give this life what it deserved. He would change from what he was, there wasn't much need anymore for his 'skills' since waking here on this planet. He would take this chance to take the road toward the family he always wanted but never had, he would give his all to his child and if Mirage didn't agree…well…he was used to being able to take care of things himself.

A deep intake and he walked through the door…

-Break-

Smokescreen patted the servo in his as he stared at the prone figure recharging on the medbay berth…Illusion…Primus, it was so long since he saw his love…but now with Ratchet's repairs, he looked the same as he did when they first met.

"Didn't know you were sparkbonded."

He glanced over his shoulder to see the twins before turning back to dark colored mech, "It hurt to talk about him…", in fact if it wasn't for the medics gone to see about S.A.R.I's alert to the monitor room, he wouldn't be talking now…but he had a feeling that they needed this talk.

"It always does when your separated from the ones you love, forced apart from…circumstances…or," he glanced back at them, "torn away from selfish desires."

They didn't say anything…

He sighed and slowly shuttered his optics offline, "My kind…Prowl's kind…Bluestreak's kind…we spend our entire lifecycles building up a family, searching for those who would make us complete," his grayish blue optics onlined to stare at them, "a bond is sacred to us, we thrive for it…and when it is betrayed…"

He paused, the image of Mirror passed through his processor for a moment before he turned back to his mate, "It is the greatest sorrow we can feel and is usually punishable by our culture," he brought the large servo up to his face, gently placing the palm against his face, he could feel the life flow through the digits, "Prowl had agreed to let me choose what is to happen to you but I believe…losing someone is the worst punishment there is, more so knowing they are there in front of you and you are unable to reach out for them."

A shuffle behind him, they were uncomfortable, finally one of them spoke, "It…is…"

The Datsun nodded, "When you hurt him, it wasn't like the other times where you would disappear behind his back with a bot, you did this in front of him…it showed that you would choose some random quick face over the love and dedication he had for you. It was hard for him to know you were chasing others but to see it and be rejected in the way you did him…if you were bonded like a real trine…it would have killed him, that's why it such a serious offense."

"What, we didn't know that!"

He couldn't tell who was who, the panic in the voice hide the identity but it didn't matter, "No, you didn't…but would it really have mattered…can you honestly say you would have changed what you did? You wouldn't have, because you always thought he would be there…waiting in the empty space of your room…because you thought it he would never leave…"

No response.

He gave one finally hard look at them, "I believe any physical punishment I give you would do no good, so I will live you with the scars of thoughts of what you have done and what you have lost. Go and sleep with whatever you deem worthy enough to grace your berth for a night but know that in the end you will be only left with the wrongs and regrets to fill that you have chased away. No one will be there to bring the sound of joy and love that you so desperately crave but instead you will suffer alone in the silence that you have created. You had a chance to have that one bot that would have called you his own and you stomped on it like the selfish sparklings you are."

Smokescreen turned away from them, "Yes, you will have those that will care for you but you will never have what you had with him again…you have no one to blame but yourselves."

He heard nothing from them, he expected an out burst, screaming that he was wrong…instead he heard the opening and shut of the doors…they had left and he was fine with that…

He had Illusion to care for at the moment.

R&R

Tbc

Emotional, yes. One more chapter to go my friends and the final conclusion comes in.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed and have given me suggestions, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you.

Here's to Kitt21! I made you the owner of the store where they get their outfits, a thanks for your suggestions of the cosplay costumes they wear.

Please review! I need them to motivate me to write the next chapter!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ones In Command**

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 15: Not Everyone Get's Happy Ever After

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TF or any of the franchise.

Notes: There are stories out there about the Praxians being closely related to the Seekers, so this idea popped up. Also there is a surprise guest from another TF generation in here for my amusement. Mech/Mech slash that kind of thing get it. Odd pairings Prowl/Ratchet/Red Alert with other couples thrown in.

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER.

Being related to Seekers meant having some of the same programming and Prowl has been suppressing his for way too long. Now the codes are out and he wants a Trine and two poor bots won't know what hit them.

Hound stared out the ARKS entrance, the wind subtly blowing, bringing in the smells of the world outside. Spring…the season of life…the time to restart and begin again…it fit the situation.

"What are you doing?"

He wasn't surprised at the sound of the young flier's voice, he had heard him walking up and smelt the scent that was particularly his, "Nothing Fireflight, just…thinking."

"Are you thinking about the sparkling?"

He glanced over at the Arielbot before chuckling softly, "Yeah…"

"Oh…are you thinking of a name? I think it should be something cool like…something…I'm not that good with names…"

He shook his helm no, now hearing the pedes of the rest of the gestalt, right before he was suddenly hugged by Air Raid and Skydive, "Hi, Hound!"

The two seemed happy to just hang on to him, burying themselves in each of his sides, it sorta tickled and it managed to get a short laugh out of the tracker, "Glad to see you all feeling better, I take it Silverbolt is doing well?"

"Yeah, Wheeljack looked over him while the others were focusing on the new mech," Slingshot leaned against the wall on the other side, "I told Ratchet to look over him just incase something decided to go boom."

"Oh, I know! Sarge! No, wait…that's a terrible name…Scout…no…"

"What is Fireflight doing?"

The jeep just shook his helm once more at Air Raid's question, "He thinks I'm going to allow him to pick a name for my sparklet…I don't think that's going to happen though."

"Good, cause he sucks at that…besides, what if you have a femme? Huh? Oh, can we be the overly protective big brothers? I can be a great sitter, don't let Sling's though," Skydive leaned in as though whispering, "He scares small children…"

"I do not! …They just run away from me, that's all…"

"So do."

The green mech just watched as they all went off into their own conversation before returning his gaze back to the setting sun, his servo gently rubbed the area where the new life was growing.

Mirage…it wasn't the response he was hoping for when he announced his predicament…so much…anger… How could the spy blame him for it all, sure it was partly he's fault but still to go out and plainly say, 'Get rid of it.' That…that wasn't right!

He had spent his whole life alone, raising himself in the streets of Cybertron like a wild animal…sure it gave him the skills he needed to survive but…it hurt. There were other younglings as well, either abandoned or creators killed in the war like his with no one else to take them in…but eventually…they all perished as well.

He had learned how to be patient for the right time to strike, how to hunt, how to finely tune his senses to the environment…all in order to just survive.

Eventually he was caught by Sentinel Prime's 'recruitment squad', a group organized to do something with all the forgotten younglings that were left without a home. He had no idea what had happened to the other ones caught but he himself was dumped in a training facility…he was taught on how he should look, how to blend in to a crowd so not to draw attention to himself, to kill without a second thought.

He was the dog at the end of the spiked leash that would snap at the very servo that fed it…and the elder Prime…loved sending the beast out to take down anyone that opposed his decisions.

A life of hardship and spilt energon…he was a made killer…and he hated it…

Now, here on this planet with this new Prime, with this makeshift home…he was going to change all that, he was going to finally live for himself and now his sparkling. Damn anyone who tried to stop him, he was going to make sure his new spark would have everything he never had.

"Hound are you okay?"

He turned to look at Air Raid before looking away again, "Yeah…just fine."

"Liar!", and he was glomped by Fireflight, who was now wiggling his way between his brothers to hug the green chassis, "You're sad. You should be happy," the flier buried his face closer to the warm metal, inhaling the calming scent of a Carrier that the tracker was now giving off, "you're going to be a mommy."

Hound watched them try to get closer to him, he knew for a fact he was now letting off the scent…why he hadn't noticed before, he wasn't quite sure, it must have been one of those things were you smell something and don't realize it's you… He also new that young sparks were attracted to the smell…it signaled comfort…something he was unable to have when he himself was younger. He pulled them closer, "Mommy, huh?"

Skydive nodded, "Yep, Mommy Hound…we're going to call you that from now on and when the new sparkling comes, it'll call you Mommy too and we'll all sparkling sit for you while you cook and tell us stories about all the things you've seen…like when you tell the others in the recroom."

He didn't say anything, anything he said would just ruin this moment and if he could allow himself just a little…he could imagine the warmth of the family he had lost so long ago…

Then…he heard the sound of pedes stopped behind him…he didn't look to know who it was, the waxy scent that held a tinge of what humans called wintergreen filled his senses, "Hello, Mirage."

Nothing…he could see Slingshot glaring at the noble from the corner of his optics, feel the other fliers tense…could they sense it too…the feeling of regret in the air…the smell of sorrow…the knowledge that not all was well.

Finally the spy spoke, "What are you doing?"

A light chuckle, "I believe I just adopted a brood of fliers."

"Hmm…"

He glanced over his shoulder to see the white and blue mech seeming to be lost in thought, "Is there something you need?"

Gold optics stared hard at him, "Can I talk to you," he glanced around them, "alone?"

-Break-

Prowl glared at the mech that was slowly getting up, his doorwings were spread wide to keep his beta's from sight as Ratchet looked over Red Alert. Inferno was fine now, First Aid and Swoop had seen to that before leaving…by demand of the SIC.

The firefighter just glanced at him and snorted before looking away, "Figures."

"What figures?"

"You," he didn't explain any further but instead turned his gaze to the SD who was currently clinging to the medic, "he attacked me, why isn't he in the brig or something?"

"I didn't attack you! I was defending myself! You were…you were-"

"Easy, Red, calm down," the ambulance gently rubbed the Lambo's backstruts, "Prowl will handle it."

"Yeah, let your new handler take care of things."

"I'm his Trine leader, his mate," the Datsun paused and glanced at the two red and whites, "and hopefully…sparkmate one day…" He turned back to the larger mech, "I would never decided to share my berth with someone who I had no intentions of a long term relationship with," his doorwings flared out even more in display, "as a Praxian, as SIC of the Autobots and as Prowl, my mates are my first priority!"

Red Alert stared at the mech in front of him, his frame still in the arms of the healer…Prowl…wanted him as a sparkmate…he wasn't going to leave him or replace him with him anyone…his grip tightened on the ambulance as he looked over at the white face to be met with a small smile.

"You don't have to hold on too hard, I'm not going any where either."

A small whine escaped the SD's mouth as he buried his face into that window that took up most of that porcelain chest, he wasn't going to be left alone, he would never be alone again, Prowl pretty much said so in the way he told off Inferno.

The mentioned mech just seemed to glare at the white frames cluttered together before giving a sound much like a snort and turning to leave, let them have their moment…sooner or later they would get tired of him and he would have his little Lambo back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The firefighter paused at the doorway, he didn't even bother to turn around as he spoke with distain, "Away from this sickness."

"Unlikely, you attacked a fellow officer and a superior, did you really think you would just walk away without punishment?"

"What?" He spun around quickly to glare at the Praxian, only to be met with a harsher one.

"You touched my mate…if we were on my home…you would be dead the instant I had stepped in here. But since Prime has forbidden me to do such things…I am unable to…yet since I am SIC…I can punish you as I see fit."

-Break-

It was a whirl wind of emotions as he was suddenly grabbed and held close to the awaken frame, large servos refusing to let him move away even an inch. He didn't mind, he himself was gripping onto the other for dear life as well.

Bodies colliding the surge of the pure energy that filled both of their sparks as their very cores called out to each other in longing remembrance. Servos scrambled to map out the familiar trails and bits as well as new ones as memories linked to each other in attempts to make sure what they were holding would not disappear before them once again.

Words spilt between the once broken bond, echoing each other in their desperation, _please don't leave…I missed you…I need you…_

A cry escaped as they broke down on the medbay berth, their life lines clutched tightly into their chassis as finally…the sheer joy…relief…of having the missing part of their spark back…

"I love you…"

-Break-

Bluestreak sighed as he curled closer to Wheeljack's frame, contemplating on how he should go about and officially court the scientists…he really doubt the Lancia would appreciate disembodied helms…but then again he did have weird taste…

The two were relaxing in the lab, Perceptor and Skyfire had left to conduct…equations…at least that's what they said they were doing but the way the shuttle took off with the microscope seemed for something more important then equations.

He carefully watched as some liquid was poured into another, watching the different colors melt into each other was almost beautiful as they swirled around before colliding and merging to form something new. He had no idea if the concoction was deadly or not but it was interesting to watch and comforting to heat the engineer mutter words he would never understand and the fins brighten with joy of success or dim with failure.

He giggled, "Jackie…you know you are so cute when you are working."

A light chuckle, "If you say so Blue, I must say with the lack of explosions occurring, you must be my good luck charm."

The Datsun slide an arm around the explosion masters waist, pulling them closer, "Does that mean I get to go everywhere with you then, like here….to the recroom…", he trailed a digit up the other's side where a sensitive transformation seam laid, "your berthroom?" He flashed his optics at the Lancia.

Wheeljack froze and stared at the grey and red mech, who purred and rubbed himself against the him and doorwings fluttered against his back. He placed the tubes down and retracted his mask, giving a leer to the Praxian, "Do we need a berth, this table here is made to take anything."

The answer was him being slung against the table and pinned down, he chuckled, "A little rough, aren't we Blue Darling?"

A low sound that was a mixture between a growl and a purr escaped the younger mech, "Hmm, you're made to take damage," a slight nip to the nose, "I wonder how much you can take though?"

Doorwings flared out as he practically crawled ontop of the scientist, the door flapped harshly, a signal he was dominant in this relationship to those who understood the language, "Mine."

He pressed his mouth possessively onto to the other's, he was not going to lose another mate again, his servos tightened on the metal he was grapping…no, he would make sure what was his remained his this time.

-Break-

Wasn't it just this morning that those sea blue optics looked at him with nothing but love but now stared at him with such coldness, it seemed unnatural to look at them…it was amazing how much can change in so little time.

Mirage sighed as he tore his gaze from his lover…ex-lover…to make sure they were alone…the silence of the other cutting through the air left him no other option but to look back at the face graced by a green helm.

His line of sight went down to the servo that was gently placed over where the new spark was growing, an unconscious move to protect the unborn life…a life he helped create…

"What do you want, Mirage?"

Sharp and to the point, no sweet tenderness behind the name but the growing foundation of hate…something that did not fit the tracker.

He could answer that question in a million different ways with a million different reason for each one but it all lead back to one thing, "You."

A stiff laugh and the jeep turned away, "A little cliché even for you, isn't it?", he turned back toward him, a frown replacing that once friendly smile, "let me guess, you're going to tell me how wrong you were, why and how much you want me back, what we can do to make this better for ourselves."

The spy didn't say anything.

A scoff came from the green mech at the sound of silence, "Of course, that's how everyone expects it to go…how you expect it to go.", he turned away once more, "after what you said…after you told me to get rid of a life that hasn't even begun…a life that isn't just part of me but of you as well…you really expect me to come back at your command?"

"Hound, I-"

Optics turned sharply at him, "No, I'm tired of it, the lives I've taken…the secrets I have kept…all in the name of what? A dying planet…a useless war? This time…this time I am my own master and I'll do what I wish to do…and what I want…is for you to go away and continue your 'oh so holy' tirade while disillusioning yourself to the reality of the situation. Go on and ignore me and whatever…whoever…this being comes to be…live your life like you always wanted it to back in the Towers," he turned his back to the spy, "I have survived without anything before…but I won't let my child suffer what I had to go through…I can do this without you…"

A deep growl and suddenly Hound found himself being turned completely around and shoved backwards onto the ground, he stared up into fierce golden optics as the Noble start to speak in a cold tone, "No…you are not leaving me, everyone else already has, I refuse to let you go!"

The Tower's mech's voice lost it's edge as it begin to break apart, "I don't want to be left alone again…please…don't leave me…"

The blue and white frame shook as he pleaded…he was used to Hound listening to him when no one else would…always there when he felt like breaking. Yes, the tracker could survive without him…without anybody…but he couldn't survive without the green mech there to be his strong hold.

Strong arms wrapped around him, finally there was concern in the tracker's voice, "What is wrong with you?"

As a Noble, he should have been upset by the what the question applied but as a bot…it broke him, he shook his helm as he buried his face in the green plating, "I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking!" His digits dug onto the armor, anchoring him to the other, "I was scared…I had lost so much…I thought of what would happen if we lost…what would happen if both you and the sparklet we would raised together were killed. I couldn't handle it! I can't handle any more death but please…don't go!"

Arms that were wrapped around the slim figure of the Noble tightened, and even though Hound felt more like he should be the one crying…he instead let the broken mech in his arms release all he had been holding in…

To heal a wound, all the toxins must be cleaned out first before it can heal properly. It was a lesson he had learned in basic on emergency medicine from Ratchet…but it was also a lesson he recognized from life.

-Break-

"It's not fair!"

But it was…

"He was ours first!"

Yet they left him…

"That was sickening!"

It was just an act of love…

Sideswipe watched as his brother stormed around the room, ranting continuously to himself about the little scene they had stumbled on. Apparently dominate Praxians had no problem taking it in the valve from what they saw in the labs. They had gone to get the Datsun back…only to interrupt a very private moment between the sniper and engineer.

Getting screamed at by Bluestreak to get the frag out while the younger mech was happily riding on top of Wheeljack was something that would forever remained scarred onto their processors.

The golden warrior plopped down on their berthroom couch, his arms crossed and a pained expression fleeting across his features before he gave a deep sigh, "We screwed more then we thought, didn't we?"

"Yes."

Nothing else was said as the red twin moved to curl up to his brother, their emotions flowing through each other, two parts of one spark…they felt everything the other did…separated by mere bodies…they would always have each other…but that wasn't enough…

Their combined spark will always call out for another…but their separated thoughts and actions…would forever chase away the chance.

The silence smothered them…but what could they do…they only had themselves to blame…

A quiet knock seemed louder in the silent drowned room, Sideswipe sighed and stood up, not without sending a sense of comfort through their bond to his forlorn twin.

They would make it through…

He placed his trademark smile on, a mask for the moment that fell instantly as the door slide open…he felt frozen at the sight of the familiar mech.

"I need to talk to both of you."

The crimson frontliner shuttered his optics before moving out of the way, "Umm, sure…"

He could feel the air in the room stiffen much like his brother's frame as the guest moved to stand in front of the seating arrangement, looking as uncomfortable as the other two felt.

"I suppose I should just go ahead and tell you then the reason I am here…"

Sunstreaker snorted, "No, we were hoping to make cookies," he glared at the wilting mech before him, "Just spit it out already and leave."

A slight shuffle of pedes, "I…uh…how do I explain this," optics focused on the two, "Look, Blue still loves you…I know this…I can see it, but he's too hurt to admit it."

A black helm tilted to stare at the guest, "Why are you telling us this?"

The sound of sighing filled the room, "Because…he's miserable without you two…and I understand how split spark twins work…listen all I want is for him to be truly happy even if it hurts me."

"So you want us to get back with Blue even though it might hurt you but you're willing to risk it all for his happiness?," a nod was all Sunstreaker needed as an answer, he gave a sad chuckle as he looked away, "You're either the most considerate mech I've ever met or the dumbest," he glanced back, "but we won't let this chance pass by."

"We learned our lesson, so how do we do this?"

Wheeljack smiled at the two earnest faces, "Slowly, happy endings only come quickly in fairy tales…actual healing and love is built slowly."

A snort from the golden Lambo, "Figures, but at least I'll be able to answer my question now."

Sideswipe laughed at the engineers questioning look, "What would that be."

"How bright your fins will go when you're screaming in overload…always had a thing for light shows."

-Break-

Red Alert sighed happily as he sprawled out on the medbay berth, S.A.R.I was sending him updates, Ratchet was humming as he worked on replacement parts on the counter beside him, Prowl was in a meeting with Prime, Smokescreen and his mate had run off to get reacquainted…best of all…he was sure now he would never have to worry about being alone again.

Giggling, he flipped over onto his side and swatted at the red aft like a kitten playing with yarn, "Ratchet…give me love!"

A chuckle and the ambulance glanced over his own shoulder, "I suppose you have been through a traumatizing situation…maybe some physical therapy will help?"

The sound of purr resonated through the empty room as the SD grabbed onto those cherry hips fully, dragging the other onto the berth beside him, "You are the CMO, you know best."

A slight kiss before the two broke apart at the sound of doors sliding open, craning their necks they watched as the Trine leader walked in, a slight smile upon his face at the sight of the two, "Hmm…trying a different type of healing today, Ratchet?"

"Yep and since you're not hurt, you can only watch."

"Oh," the Datsun rounded the berth before grabbing a chair and pulling it up to them, "I do enjoy a good show."

The only response given was the medic smirking before rolling on top of the Lambo, one of his servos grabbing the others and pinning them above the red helm before using the other one to reach for his whip to tie around the trapped mechs wrists, "Can't have you trying to run around from the doctor, can we?"

"He has tried before, hasn't he," deep blue optics studied the glossa that slipped out of the medic's mouth to trail around the tips of the slightly sparking horns, Prowl titled his helm, "I should tell you the news…I had managed to get a suitable punishment for Inferno, seeing as our Prime isn't feeling well from his last trip over to the Nemesis," a purr escaped him cherry hips happily started a slow grind, "he is proud to say he has won the little game the others were playing, not so with the bill he has just received from Elita-1's new hobby…"

Red moaned as the servos hold him still made their way between the their two chassis, playing along the seams, lighting up his sensitive sensors, "Hmm, not my fault…"

The Praxian shifted his legs, "Not in a sense, oh, Megatron had given Optimus our gift on his way back…I have to admit…it is one of his better ideas," a heated growl escaped him as the other two locked lips again, "once Ratchet get's done trying to overload you with mere touches, I will be happy to use it on you both."

Suddenly two pair of optics were on the officer, paused in the middle of their play, their words mingling with each others, "What is it?"

A deep laugh filled the room, "Oh, you would like to know wouldn't you?"

-THE END-

And I leave you with your minds wondering! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I must go and work on other stories! Muhahaha! *Snort*

A thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

EcchoKat: She faved some of my pics on deviant and that made me so happy! *Hugs* Thank you for leaving responses on the Maid Red Alert!

Darkeyes17: I love her Twin/Ratchet fics and of course her others as well. So please go and read them along with her other stories! She also came up with Illusion's and Mirror's designs, so a big hand for her and her help!

Agent-doo: I'm glad you like Hound's job description, for some reason he's one of my favorites. You can use the idea if you like…would love to see some Hound fics out there with that kind of plot. *Hint to all readers* I love your reviews!

Jovianokami: Totally, GO RED! *Starts dancing* Whoot, whoot! Read her story…it has a live Mirror in it…

Vigatus: I now have the image of Wheeljack saying fetch to Grimlock using Megatron's helm…with Bluestreak laughing in the background like a crazy person…and for some odd reason…it amuses me… Thank you for the image and the review! Also a big thanks to reviewing Dog On A Leash!

Poiuni: I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one though. The part were Hound finds out he is pregnant is in the first part of the chapter, I'm sorry you were unable to read it.

Amaya: *Hugs* You are one of my most loyal reviewers and I'm so happy that you like this story! There may be a sequel! Depending on how many reviews I get.

Autobot Firekat: I'm sorry! But I might do a sequel if that makes you feel better.

Smoking caramels: *Hugs* Another loyal reviewer whose reviews I enjoy so much! It seems that people like my version of Hound, I really wish there was more out there on him. *Another hint to readers* You the first to use 'verbal smackdown' in a review and it made me think of them in a wrestling ring with microphones talking smack! Well, they do look like they're wearing undies, boots and gloves…and they do have names that sound like some kind of wrestling persona…

Kitt21: I love the interaction with Tracks and the Ariels too, he needs someone to be friends/enemies with and for some odd reason they fit. Well, in this story as they do. I'm glad you like the fact you now own a cosplay store that's main customers are giant alien robots, you should be able to make a killing with them. Whooohooo, I broke a forth wall!

CNightJoy: Even though you didn't review this story you did review Dog On A Leash, thank you!

Please send in your final reviews, if given enough I might start a sequel.

I want more sparked up Hound fics…please…while we're at give some love to my favorite character, Ratchet!

Also if you would like to see my pictures, go to my profile and click my homepage at the top. Leave responses please!

*Bows politely* Till we meet again.


End file.
